


A Surprising, beautiful, happy ending.

by vespina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic Book Science, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Purple kryptonite, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespina/pseuds/vespina
Summary: After Alex and Kara´s friends set her up again on a date with William Dey, she has enough of dating someone that wasn't what she was looking for. A spur-of-the-moment she made an important decision. Kara attends Valentine’s day to tell Lena that she was in love with her. Kara invited her best friend to the Karaoke bar, and that night will lead both to an unexpected turn in their lives.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. Happy Valentine´s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 Supergirl Fan reader, please be kind to me. English is not my first language. The story is translated, but I hope you can flow without being desperate understanding what the hell I´m writing.
> 
> About myself, I´m here because after seeing five seasons of Supergirl I´m sure that Lena is Kara´s endgame and I´m not even a Super, Supercorp fan. I´m logical and In every TV series, the endgame partner for the main character comes normally in season 2. So Mono is gone, Lena is still in. Good Luck Supercorp. Happy wedding Dansen, and Happy Future couple Nia and Brainy. That´s all I care about for the last session...Yeah, maybe J´onn and M´gann happy with the American Justice League beside Superman and Batman.
> 
> Something about purple Kryptonite you need to know. It´s not pink Kryptonite. Purple Kryptonite was used in one of Kara´s adventures on Ventura. The Lucky Lords comics books series. It´s cannon...Supergirl could wish everything she wanted, with the purple stone...I diced to use it in my story.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Valentine's day Superfriends night out.

Lena was getting ready for a superfriends’ night out that shouldn’t be that difficult, she exasperated trying to find the perfect outfit for their monthly night out - one where she was always invited, but she never attended. 

Lena missed a year of games nights and she missed being around everyone. She wasn't complaining because it was her fault. Everyone has forgiven her for what she had done to Kara, but she was still unsure if she was worthy to be forgiven. It was Alex and Kelly that came to her and took her in their arms, told her that she's part of the family now. It was time to forget everything that happened and start a new path, free from her family expectations.

There’s nothing better than a Karaoke bar, downing drinks, and being surrounded by a family that loves her. Said Alex to Lena with a smile at the tower. 

Lena felt better soon after Alex and she made peace. Kara´s big sister was a big part of her best friend's life. A life that Kara needed to catch up desperately after what happened the year before between them and the Crisis.

It was Valentine's day and what did that mean? Why was Kara so nervous when she asked her to go out with her?

Lena didn't know what to wear that night. She sank her head, she got back to the task at hand, finding something to wear. Did she want to go in jeans, suit, or a skirt? The weather was perfect for just about anything, but even with a closet full of clothes, nothing is standing out that she wants to wear.

The reason for all of this turmoil was Kara and that was new for her after Kara and she made both senses of peace at Obsidian lab´s six months ago. Who cares if she has given her those loving looks, yet it doesn’t follow through. Lena really thought it was a fragment of her imagination, but when Andrea Rojas noticed that Kara was jealous about her spending more time with Lena. Andrea told her about what she was thinking and her theories about Kara´s feelings, well, after that statement Lena knew it wasn’t just her fantasy.

“Lena, are you ready?” Asked Andrea.

“Ugh!” Lena groans out loud, lifting her head. Lena´s thoughts go back to the blonde, the way Kara´s smile had her more than hooked. Kara´s blonde hair is always perfect. Arms that are strong, so strong, that Lena calls them...“arm porn”, plus there were Kara´s Azur blue eyes, that made Lena crazy, and her abs that disappear under her shirt. Lena would love to know how far up and down they travelled.

Let's be real!!! Lena was in love with her best friend and after defeating Leviathan and her brother disappeared, Lena wanted to tell Kara the whole truth. The truth why she had a dark fallout, and what made her being so mad at her.

Kara was the focal point in not only her dreams but also her fantasies for months now. Lena didn't know when she started thinking about having a sapphic relationship with Kara, but she never passed the line of being intimate with a woman in the past, even though she had kissed a woman before. It was Mercy Graves and when Lex saw what happened between the two, he quickly reminded his little sister of her status of being a Luthor.

“Of course, Lena!”

Lena remembered what she was wearing when Kara gave her the super watch on her balcony, the night she gave her Lex´s journals. She had a casual look, she didn't need to look sexy or hot for her best friend, just casual...Yeah, Kara would like that, and the Karaoke bar was not a gala event, just a bar. Thought Lena smiling.

“Fucking finally!” Said Andrea.

“What?”

“We are going to a Karaoke bar, not to your wedding.”

“Stop it...and please don't make me regret that I asked you to come out with me...I know what happens when you get drunk, Andrea.”

“Listen, darling, if you don't open your mouth tonight and you don´t tell Kara that you are in love with her, I'm pretty sure she's going to kick me into space, soon.” Said Andrea.

“Are you sure she's jealous?”

“Form a scale from 1 to 10, it's a 100...I swear to God! Lena darling, she's jealous and she´s in love with you!”

“Don´t call me darling, honey, love or Lee near Kara...I beg you!”

“Okay, I will choose my words wisely around Kara and her sister Alex.”

“Thank you!”

“Have you ever seen her jealous before?” Asked Andrea.

“I´m not sure...but if I think back in our past, maybe. I think she was jealous before and I made the mistake of thinking it was only overprotection on her side. I mean, you did it at boarding school with Thomas.”

“Well, that was because I saw your mother talking to him and giving him money. I knew something was wrong. I didn't want you to lose your virginity to someone that took money from Lillian.” Said Andrea smiling.

“Well, you were right, he took money to break up with me, but he wanted to have sex with me even after he took my mothers money...well, never happened, thank God!” Said Lena.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

“Let´s go!”

“Andrea, are you okay going out after the long trial you went true, you must be exhausted.” Asked Lena.

“I'm okay...I need a few drinks as a free woman. The last six month were a horror. I'm glad Kelly and you were there to help me out with Obsidian tech and Catco Magazine.”

“You jump, I jump! And you have found a new friend in Kelly Olsen, remember what she said to you.” Said Lena holding Andrea's hand.

“Yeah! She's really nice and she also warned me before it could happen, but I'm a bitch as you know.” Andrea smiled.

“You are not...maybe...sometimes...come, let's go and have fun.”

“Fun? I hope they have a lot of whisky in the bar...I'm going to get fucking drunk and huck up with someone.” Said Andrea closing the door behind her.

“You will not!”

“Oh, I definitely will, Miss Luthor!”

*****

In the meantime in Kara's apartment.

Kara was getting ready. She was thinking about what she said to William two days ago...and she smiled, she was relieved to have told him it was a mistake, and she had no intention to go out with him again.

William told Kara that it didn't make any sense going out with him if she had feelings for someone else. It was at that moment when Kara started to think that William was right. He was sensible enough to see that she really had feelings for someone else, but he seemed not happy that Kara told him that she wanted to keep this as a work colleagues relationship in the future. No more coffee and no more food at work!

After a few dates with William and two previous relationships, Kara found someone she really loved without seeing it coming. It was Lena, and that was not what she had expected for her to happen. Even if Kara didn't care about the species or gender, it was something unexpected and also scary for the blonde, because she only dated men on earth.

Kara was thinking; when did she start to have feelings for Lena. Was it during the fallout, after, before? 

She was confused. Not to mention that Kara needed a change in her life and a little time out from Supergirl duties. 

Helping the universe and be Nacional City´s heroin was slowly wearing down her thirty-one-year-old human in her. Sure, the feeling was great to be the pentagon of hope, but the hours were long and not being able to just be Kara Danvers the reporter, and have a loving, healthy relationship sucked a lot. 

Seeing everyone happy around her was frustrating. 

Alex and Kelly were so in love it was unbelievably cute. They had a five-year-old foster child named Jupiter to complete their happiness. The little five years old alien girl was found alone after her parents died during the battle with Leviathan, and of course, Alex and Kelly decided to take care of her. 

J´onn and M´gann were disgusting in love with each other in the typical Martian bonding way, and Nia and Brainy were having the double honeymoon phase in front of everyone's eyes... They were in love and horny all the time since Dreamer discovered that she's married to Brainy in the future.

Kara wished sometimes she had the superpower to be less awkward in such moments. She was not human, she was always shy when it came to talking about intimacy and sex. She never expected when she landed on earth that finding a partner would be so complicated for the adult Kara. On Krypton she wouldn't have to go through a complicated mating process like on earth. There was a Matrix machine and that's it, she would have found a soulmate and a loving partner, like her parents, once found each other.

One thing about the Crisis made Kara happy, and it was to know that New Krypton existed again in the universe. Her father was alive and after a mission with the super friends into space, she was sure that everything was going to be fine. Her father told her that love is love and no matter what happened between her and Lena, she should tell her what she was feeling. Kara´s father asked her if she wanted to take the matrix test, to know who her soulmate was, but she refused, Kara knew who her soulmate was. It was Lena, she was sure of it.

“Kara?”

“I´m...!”

Kara came out of her bedroom, her sister was drinking a beer and waiting for her to get ready.

“Kara, are you ready?” Asked Alex.

“Yes!”

“Thank God. I thought we were going to miss Valentine´s day out. I'm going to propose to Kelly, tonight.”

“What?”

“Propose...that old thing on earth when you ask someone to marry her/him/It...” Said Alex smiling.

“I know what proposing is Alex. Are you sure?” Asked Kara.

“This time I'm 100 per cent sure. We talked about everything. We did our past life research on prime earth as J´onn told us to do. Kelly had a few decisions to take, but she told me that her life is here with me and Jupiter. I love her, Kara, why not, why waiting?!”

“And you are okay with Kelly and her, not dead ex-fiancé being friends?”

“Yes! She's okay with me and Sam being...ex-wifes...that was weird and unexpected for me...”

“Really? Lena and I thought you two were perfect for each other...I mean, come one, if you were not thinking about Maggie all the time, you would have asked her out.” Said Kara.

“Maybe! Yes...well yes...knowing that I'm Ruby's mother on this earth, made me think a lot about the possibility that I missed out on earth-38, but I'm happy that Sam found someone less reckless than me. She's nice to her and Ruby...Did I tell you that Maggie and I were never together on prime earth?”

“Yes! So, you two divorced because of your work at the DEO?”

“No, it was James that started a fight with me, by telling me to stop my affair with his little sister at Sam's birthday party! Long story short, I was a cheater and James didn't have his memories about earth-38. Kara this happened before we woke up from crisis.” Said Alex.

“How do you feel about that?”

“Like an asshole, but apparently Sam knew it because I have told her before James outed me...She told me that no matter what happened between us, she wishes me to be happy and I will always be a big part of Ruby´s and her life…” Said Alex.

“That´s Sam. She's so nice and down to earth. Sam is a good person...and you are a good person too, Alex.”

“I didn't know! J´onn gave me my memories back and Kelly and I didn't know that I was married to her...I'm not a cheater, but I also didn't know what the hell I should have done. Being married to a woman and loving someone else, is not what you expecting when you wake up on a different earth, with different memories.” Said Alex.

“I know what you mean...I woke up on a different earth but with the same nightmare.” Said Kara.

“Are you talking about, Lena and you, again?” Asked Alex.

“Yes!”

“Kara, can you please tell me what´s on your mind?” Asked Alex.

“What do you mean?”

“You compare your story with Lena all the time with...I mean, as it was a relationship and you two broke up. You two are friends again and that's good. You didn't wake up and you were married to a woman that was just a friend, friend...I mean, you were just work partners here, it didn't say on the news; Lena Luthor is married to the Girl of Steel. Lena Luthor prime didn't know you were Kara Danvers. You two were not friends on Prime earth. It was just thanks to Lex that she had all her memories about earth-38.” Said Alex.

“Well, it doesn't matter anymore...we are friends, and we are working and talking again...can we go, please. The others are waiting for us.” Said Kara.

“Are you not picking up Lena?”

“No, she's coming with Andrea, as far as I know.”

“She's spending a lot of time with your boss, lately!” Said Alex.

“They were best friends in the past and they have a lot of catch up...Andrea is part of the Superfriends team after she told us the truth about her being ACRATA.” Said Kara.

“About that...why didn't you tell us sooner who she is...she tried to kill you, Kara.”

“Thank Rao, Lena stopped her. Andrea is not a killer, Alex. Leviathan wanted to kill her father Bernardo Rojas. It happened six months ago, give it a rest, and let's forget everything...I'm done talking about Lavathina and the evil Luthor's. I want just my normal life back!” Said Kara pissed.

“Okay! I´m sorry, you are right...just do me a favour, and try to relax...you look a little stressed.”

“I'm fine!” Said Kara smiling.

“Yeah! You look like you lost someone again...do you remember when you told me Kara Danvers sucked...when Monel had to leave earth...well, when you told me Supergirl sucked last week, it had the same vibes. I'm worried about you!” Said Alex.

“I said it only once. I promise, I'm okay. Please stop being worried about me! You have Kelly and Jupitar. I'm not that little alien teenager that was scared when she landed in Midvale, anymore. I'm...good…!” Said Kara.

“You know where to find me if you need to talk!” Said Alex.

“Yes, of course...of course, Alex. You are my sister and nothing will ever change that...But I think you've done enough for me, now it's time to think of your own happiness.” Said Kara smiling.

Alex could feel that something changed between the sister bound, something that was showing Alex that Kara didn't need her help anymore. Of course, Kara loved her, but she loved someone else more now since her sister discovered her amorous feelings for Lena.

Alex could see and feel that Kara´s attitudes and behaviour changed after defeating Leviathan and Lex. Kara was going to tell Lena that she was in love with her. Alex didn't know when, but Kara would not ask her anymore what to do, wear, no more making sure what people had to say about Lena Luthor, and of course, no more listening to her family and friends who she should date in the future.

Lena was the one, Kara was 100 per cent sure she was the perfect partner.

Kara was done with hiding, and Alex didn't want to stop her sister from being happy. Alex made peace with herself and also with her fears. The promise she gave to her father long ago, was fulfilled. It was time for her to fulfil her personal dreams. 

Lena showed more than once that she loved Kara, more than her life and family. It didn't matter anymore to Alex that she was a Luthor and Kara a Super. Lena was a member of her family, and if she loved Kara the same way her sister loved her, everything was going to be fine. Told Alex herself.

Lena was the one that took Alex's place in the past years. She was done being the older sister, and Kara was done with her big sister overprotecting her like a little scared child.

“Kara?”

“Yes!”

“If you want to be just Kara, I would love that for you...you know she's my favourite person in the universe.”

“I know...and I thought about it a lot in the last few months...I would love just to be Kara Danvers and not Supergirl anymore.”

“Good! Do it without regret and live your life as Kara Danvers...and don't lose time overthinking your feelings for Lena, too much!”

“What?”

“Kara, you love Lena, don't...just stop it...go to Lena and tell her!” Said Alex smiling.

“I...Alex!”

“I love you too! I'm okay with Lena and you being together, and now let's go! Kelly is already texting me and asking me where we are. We paid the babysitter for three hours...move your pretty ass...Kara.”

“Okay, Okay...Do I look good?!”

“You always look good in blue, you know that, Kara!”

“Thank You for everything, Alex.”

“This time you need to do it alone, you need Kara, just to tell her...I promise you, she's going to jump in your arms and tell you that you are a dork.”

“I hope, not! I mean the dork part...”

“That's why you are the pentagon of hope, Kara. Think positive and smile...Just tell her, promise me.” Said Alex, smiling.

“I will!”

*****

Walking into the Karaoke bar, seeing the lights, the dance floor, the pool tables, and the stage made Kara happy. Even though it was only one night a week, it slammed every single moment in her and she had fun every time she was there. But tonight was the night where Kara wanted to tell Lena that she´s in love with her...It felt different.

“Hey, should I get more drinks?" Asked Kara.

"Nah, we’re good right now. We may in an hour or so,” Alex replies while talking to Kelly.

“Okay...Who wants to sing with me in a duet?" Asked Kara.

"We are good, go and sing, have fun!” Said Nia kissing Brainy.

“What are you singing, darling?” Asked Lena, smiling.

“I...A surprise!” Said Kara.

Kara made her way to the stairs that lead up to the stage. The song she chose...Never Enough...Yeah, that was not easy to sing, but Kara nailed it, it was only for one person intended to be heard...The crowd was amazed and speechless. Even Brainy commented on Kara's singing abilities. No, where in the future was written that Supergirl had such a beautiful voice. Andrea thought her best reporter was in love with her best friends and if she fucks things up tonight, she would fire her after that performance where Lena nearly started to cry in front of everyone.

Taking one last look around, hoping to get a glimpse of the woman that somehow makes Kara's heartbeat more than any adrenaline rush she could ever get from jumping out in a fight with Lex Luthor.

“Damit, what the hell did you just do, Kara! She probably thinks I'm an idiot” Kara murmurs to herself. 

“You probably shouldn’t talk to yourself like that, I hear it’s bad for mental health,” a husky voice said to Kara, shocking the hell out of her that Kara didn’t hear or feel someone’s presence this close to her. She should have, but Lena´s presence was distracting her super hearing tonight. 

Was Lena behind her? Thought Kara. How was it possible, she was sitting in front of her, now she's behind her. Kara whips her head around, and if today isn’t her lucky day then she doesn’t know when it would be. It was that moment where Kara took her chance to say something. That’s how perfect this moment was.

Kara looked down into beautiful deep green eyes, eyes that haunt her every waking moment. Kara´s gaze lingers on her eyes for a long time.  
Kara looked at Lena. She could swear she never looked as beautiful as tonight. Kara's imagination took over her and this was also new for her.

Kara took time, she allowed herself to take Lena all in, the way her shirt is showing a small glimpse of the skin and breasts Kara knows she wants to see and feel all those things Lena was hiding. Her hair was down, it had different colours from dark brown to dark black and some dark red in it. 

Kara finally looked at Lena´s face, lips that she knew once she had a taste of, she´ll never let go, and that’s why Kara hasn't pursued her yet. Excuse after excuse, that’s what she made. But seeing Lena right now and in front of her, she knew she´ll be going after her, and she´ll be doing it tonight. Kara doesn't want to wait another six years to tell Lena about her feelings.

"Kara, dammit stop it and be respectful!" Did she say that out loud, she blushed.

"Pardon?" Lena smiled at Kara.

Kara thought she was already a mess and nothing would happen - zero, as always, why is she so shy when it comes to telling Lena the truth?

“Lena, I have to tell you something very important...It can´t wait anymore...I...I…

When suddenly an old friend was standing in front of Kara and Lena.

“Happy Valentine day, my friend!”

“Myx?”

“Hi...I thought you would be happy to see me, but...oh...did I interrupt you and Lena by something important?” Asked her smiling.

“I…

“Could you please, excuse me...I have to go to the restroom...see you in a minute, Kara.” Said Lena.

“Yeah, take your time...I'm here…I´m...

…”

“Myx, what in the name of Rao, are you doing here?”

“I have a present for you!!”

“Not again...I don't want to marry you…Is this a joke?"

“No! And Me neither...I thought you and Lena are already together...don´t tell me, you two are still fighting?”

“No!”

“Good, because she's your magic...did you tell her that you love her?”

“I would have told her, if you wouldn't have interrupted me...you have a shit*** timing, that's...So, why are you here?”

“As a friend, I wanted to give you a Valentines present...Just as a friend, and I wanted to thank you for giving me back my powers. I'm officially back home in the fifth dimension. I found love and I´m happy.” He said smiling.

“Wow, so everyone is happy, married, engaged and I'm still figuring out what to tell Lena.” Said Kara.

“Look, you love her, she loves you...Just tell her! Here is your present, open it!” 

“Okay...Wow, this is a Kryptonian bracelet...where did you find it?”

“In a Bazaar...on Krypton.”

“Yeah...not really!”

“No, but it was pretty and I thought it looked good on you.”

Kara put on the bracelet...Thank you Myx.”

“What are friends for...I have to go, my wife is waiting for me.”

“Your wife?”

“Yes!

“Wow, someone married you?”

“Well, someone showed me that love can´t be forced, It finds you. Thank you Kara-Zor-EL. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Mxy!”

He snapped with his fingers and was gone. Alex walked to Kara worried. 

“Was that Mr Mxy?”

“Yes!”

“What the hell did he want from you?”

“Nothing...He told me he's married and happy. He thanked me and was gone.”

“Umm...do I need to be worried?”

“No!”

“Good.”

“Lena´s is on her way back, can you please leave...please.”

“Sure!”

Kara blushed when Lena came back.

Lena didn’t think what she was wearing was too revealing or would garner this much attention from Kara, but the way her tongue came out lightly to lick the top of her lip, Lena may as well be naked standing in front of her.

“Would you sing for me, another song?” Lena said.

“Yes, sure!” Kara replied a little breathless. Kara in her jeans, dark washed and worn out in all the right ways, with her blue shirt were making Lena surrender when she walked on stage and of course Kara would sing for her as she did with her last song.

“Bravo!”

Kara smiled at the end of the song, but she couldn't see Lena anymore, and the best way to find her was by listening to her heartbeat, because Kara memorized her heartbeat the first time she saw Lena in her office.

Kara followed Lena´s heartbeat and found her.

“What are you doing in this dark corner, alone?” Kara asks.

“I felt overwhelmed. It's crazy in here, the Karaoke bar is full!” Lena strings her words together, barely. She wasn't hiding or something. No way, she was overwhelmed by Kara´s voice and that she found her in a room full of people.

“I’ll walk you to our table, it seems like the Karaoke bar gets busier every week and I'm getting claustrophobic. You need to stay out of dark corners though, not everyone here is as respectful and nice as me, you never know what someone is capable of...I mean, I don't want that someone gets funny ideas...Lena.” 

“My hero!” Said Lena, God she was a mess for this female humanoid.

Kara laughed and smiled at Lena. She was Lena´s hero...Kara you dork, she´s capable to defend herself, she does it every day at work. She thought. Rao Kara was a mess for this woman.

“Do you want to go home?” Asked Lena.

“Yes...and you?”

“Yes, but I would like to walk if that's okay for you?”

“Of course...and by the way, happy valentine, Lena.”

“Happy Valentine, Kara!” Lena smiled back.

Both walked to the table and told the others they were tired and wanted to go home. Kara noticed that Andrea was missing. She asked Lena where her boss was. Lena told her she met an old friend at the bar and they went somewhere else. 

Kara was so happy to hear that Andrea wasn't interested in Lena. Kara´s heart was jumping. Kelly was right, Andrea and Lena were just old friends, nothing more.

“Can we, darling?”

“Yes! Said Kara.

“Good night, guys!” Both said walking out of the bar together.

The rest of the team opened up the betting game between them. "100 dollars on Lena that sheßs making the first move." Said Kelly. Alex was the only one that put her money on Kara. Sister power.

“You already lost, Alex!” Said Nia.

“Game on guys!” Said Alex smiling.

*****

Both stopped in front of Lena´s building.

“Do you want to come upstairs, Kara?” Asked Lena.

Kara rubs the back of her neck, following Lena up the front steps to her building.

“Would you like to come in for a little bit?” Lena was nervous around Kara. Something Kara hates to see, especially since it’s basically her fault. She was the one that needed to make the first move. Lena felt still a little unsure and she was like Kara. Shy.

“Yeah. I’ll come in. I need to talk to you.”

“I know and appreciate that more than you know. I’m well…I’m just a little nervous, Kara. I’ve never felt this way before and it’s a lot to take in,” Lena says, with a hitch in her throat. Kara was surprised did Lena know what she wanted to tell her?

Kara follows her lead, shutting and locking the door once they are in the penthouse. 

“Want something to drink?” Lena asks.

“I’m good,” Lena's place wasn't Lena´s personality, but of course Miss Lena Luthor´s personality she thought. Even she was a lot of times in this penthouse. She has business magazines laying out on the coffee table, one blanket on the back of the couch, but what makes Kara grin is the new huge television she has mounted on her wall inclusive Netflix, Prime and everything Kara had in her apartment, even the new PlayStation PS5. 

“I’m going to make some green tea, make yourself at home. The new remote is on the coffee table.” Lena says as she walks towards the open kitchen.

Kara sat down on the couch, it was a lot more comfortable than she remembered it to be with it being so big. Rao, Lena had a new couch...Kara turns on the television, carelessly flipping through channels until Lena decides to join her.

If this is any indication of what a future night will look like with Lena, Kara is more than ready to settle down and build a life with her, but there was this family war problem she had to mention before she could dream to have a relationship with her. Kara had no doubt that Lena was the good one, out of her family, but the problem was not only Lena's brother was still free, and Kara´s cousin didn't know about her feelings for Lena. Kara was suddenly not so brave anymore.

“Kara, what did you want to tell me?” Asked Lena smiling.

“I...I am…

(Breaking news!)

“Supergirl, I'm waiting for you at the pier...I´m going to kill you!”

“What...Who is he, Kara?”

“I don´t know, but I guess I´m going to find out in a minute.” Said Kara changing in her Supergirl suit.”

“Be careful out there!” Said Lena.

“I will, Lena. I send you a text message later when I´m done with him.” Kara smiled.

“Thank you...and...just be careful, and come back in one peace!”

Kara smiled and flew away.

To be continued...


	2. Tired of being Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Kara is tried of being Supergirl and slowly even her friends and family are reminding that maybe the Crisis did more damage to Kara than the thought.  
> Kara wanted just to feel free from her duties, but something will change her mind, after hearing the news, about Rusell Rogers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara landed at the pier. Yeah, of course, she did fly to the villain that wanted to kill her, and it was ridiculous that he said that on national television that he's going to kill her, no one is going to kill before she didn't tell Lena that she loved her. Kara was not amused that he had interrupted her semi Valentine's date and her confession.

Supergirl was standing in front of the villain, not with her usual pose, but with crossed arms. 

“So, I´m here, who are you and why would you like to kill me?”

“I´m…

When suddenly the Flash arrived.

“Hi!”

“Hi, Flash!” Said Supergirl pissed.

“Are you angry at me...I'm sorry Supergirl he's one of my main Villains...His name is Darkseid…. Darky, what do you want from Supergirl?”

“I want to kill her, she fucked up the timeline! She should have died in Crisis!” Said Darkseid.

“What? Hey, that's his job normally. Flash is the one that F***´s up the timeline...Did you?” Asked Kara to Barry.

“I don't know what he's talking about, and did you just try to swear?” Said the flash wondering.

When suddenly the Legends landed with the wave rider.

“Hey, Sara, Ava. Nice to see you again.” Said Barry.

“Hi, who the hell, fucked up the timeline. Was it your fault Flash?” Asked Sara.

“No! Why is everyone thinking I fucked up the timeline again? I was making sweet love to my wife...”

“Oh, that´s...does everyone have time for bed activities…?” Said Supergirl.

“Supergirl, everything okay?” Asked Sara.

When suddenly Kara´s cousin landed.

“Everything okay, here?” Asked Superman.

…”

“Shut up, you super idiots!!! I want my wife back!” Said Darkseid.

“Oh, that's...even he has a wife...am I the only one that doesn't have a private life here?” Said Supergirl walking up and down, moving her hands.

“Is she okay?” Asked Superman.

“We, don´t know!” Said the rest of the team.

The reporters who were filming on national TV were sending life images from the pier. Lena was sitting on the couch and was watching what was happening at the pier. “Nothing” Lena could see how Kara was talking to herself and walking up and down. 

“What the hell is she doing?” Thought Lena.

Superman walks to Supergirl. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“No! I'm not...I...I'm done with being her. I want to be just free from all the superhero duties...I'm in love and I want to spend time with Lena.” Said Supergirl.

“Oh...Finally!” Said, Superman.

“You knew it?” Asked Supergirl.

“Yes!”

“And you are okay with it?”

“Of course, I could have told you six years ago, I was okay with it if you had talked to me!”

"Oh!"

…”

“Hello, can we please...

“Shut up Darky, Supergirl needs a few minutes.” Said, Superman.

“Are you kidding me?” Asked Darkseid.

Superman took full speed and punched him. 

“I told you my cousin needs a few minutes, can you do that for her?”

“Okay...Let me down!” Said Darkside.

“Good!”

Barry was holding Kara´s hand. 

“Do you want to talk about it, sweety?” Asked Barry.

“I want to fly home...I want to sleep and just...Barry, I hate being Supergirl...I want just to be my human self and...I don't know...how do you and your wife have time for each other by this mess?”

“Oh...did you find someone? Are you in love?” Asked Barry smiling.

“I didn't find her, she was always with me and yes, I´m in love with Lena.” Said Kara.

“Oh, finally!” Said Barry.

Sara looked at Kara and smiled, I knew it. “Hey, welcome to the club, sister! She's hot, good choice...” Said Sara.

“Honey, stop it! Don´t give her a high five, I warn you...” Said Ava.

“Okay...I'm happy for her…!” Said Sara.

“Well, she doesn't look very happy right now!” Said Ava.

Lena was still sitting and watching the news. She was really perplexed. She didn't know what was going at the pier. Supergirl and the other heroes were having normal conversations and hugging Kara. The villain was just standing around…” Wait?” thought Lena, what is he doing? The villain was hugging Supergirl?

This was bizarre. From killing to hugging, something was wrong, totally wrong...Besides Kara had a new power that Lena did not know of.

“Thank you, Darky, I really appreciated your words.” Said Supergirl.

“Supergirl, can you please tell me where my wife is?” Asked Darkseid.

“I don´t know, but we are going to find her, I promise you. Flash we are going to find her, tell him!” Said Kara.

“I…

Supergirl looked at Barry again, this time a little more convincing…” Flash?”

“Yeah! Of course, I´m going to help a villain to find his dangerous, murderous wife. Yeah, don´t worry Supergirl. I´m on my way to fuck timeline again, but who cares apparently, you not!”

“I care, but look at him, he's missing the love of his life...look he's crying!” Said Supergirl.

“Are you for real, Supergirl?”

“Flash...I don´t know who fucked the timeline and I swear to Rao...If someone wants to mess again with the multiverse I´m going to kill him/her and everyone that wants to fuck up my relationship with Lena!”

“Wow...I think you need to come down, Supergirl!” Said Sara.

“I think she´s...I mean, does she know that she can swear like a sailor…I never heard her swear before!” Said Ava.

“I think she's sexually frustrated…!” Said Sara.

“I think we should fly home, Supergirl!” Said, Superman.

“I…

“Flash, White Canary, Agent sharp, I fly my cousin home...please call me later and tell me... you have a solution for his timeline problem.”

“I will!” Said the Flash.

“We will, Superman, promise! As long as I don´t get kidnapped by aliens again...The Legends will do their best” Said Sara.

“Okay, let's fly you home and I make you a nice cup of hot chocolate and we talk about your feelings.” Said, Superman.

“Okay! Bye Darky!” Said Supergirl.

“Goodbye, honey...and tell her, no, just kiss her it´s better, don´t talk too much, just show her who´s the boss...don't forget, Supergirl.” The villain said, smiling.

"Darky? Superman looked at him..."For real?"

"I´m just saying!"

As soon Supergirl and Superman left the pier. The Flash and the Waveriver left also the pier with Darkside.

*****

It’s three o’clock in the morning before Lena laid in bed. Her phone is in the palm of her hand, Kara didn't text her and Lena was wondering if something happened to her and Superman.

Lena was curious to know what Kara was saying at the pier. What kind of problems could she have this time? 

Lena´s fantasies were running wild. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep when suddenly her phone buzzed.

Kara texted her.

KD: I´m sorry, I'll text you so late! I´m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow...well, later. I can´t stop thinking about you...sleep well!" Heart emoji...Lena smiled at that.

Kara waits to see if she responds, not really expecting her to be. It’s late as hell and Kara didn’t think it would be this late when Superman flew home back to Metropolis.

LL: Who’s this?" Lena wanted to tease Kara.

KD: Really? It's me, Kara!" Kara thought, No way, she was going to call her if she was messing with her. Of course, Kara was going to call her, she needed to hear Lena´s voice.

Kara did the one thing she was aching to do all night and now more than ever. She calls Lena, the phone rings once, then twice. It has Kara thinking she may not answer her phone when Lena´s voice comes over the line.

“Hi, Lena!”

Lena knew Kara would call her, that's why she texted - who's there. She wanted to hear Kara´s sweet voice.

“Yes...!”

Lena´s voice is on the husky tone and Kara finds herself wanting to see, hear, and feel what she looks like all soft and laid out in her bed. Rao, what was this woman doing to her? It never happened before, not with James and not with Monel. Kara was so into her that it nearly made it difficult to think clearly.

"Lena`"

“Hi, darling...” she let out a smiled.

Kara feels even more like an ass for calling her this late at night.

“I won’t keep you long, I know you’re tired. I just wanted to tell you...I enjoyed the evening at the Karaoke bar, and of course the walk home...”

“Me too, darling,” Lena says sleepily.

“I call you tomorrow...sleep well...” Kara responded, her own body starting to pull her under the bus.

“I’d like that darling, I’m going to let you sleep now. I know you had a long night, and well, I’m tired too. I don't want to ask you what happened at the pier. It was a long night for you and you looked sad.” Lena sweet voice coming through the line. It has Kara thinking about all kinds of impure thoughts she never had before in her life, sex never run true to her mind, never... besides when she was in love. And Rao, she was in love with Lena.

“I would love seeing you, tomorrow. I’ll call you when I’m up for the day. We can get coffee, do something you like. Just the two of us?” Kara said.

“I’d really like that. Talk to you, well uh…later today...” Lena says with a laugh.

“Yeah...!" Kara screamed as she realized that Lena must think she's crazy. 

"I mean, have a good night, Lena.” Said Kara.

“Goodnight, Kara," Lena said laughing. Kara was sweet and adorable like always, she thought.

Kara waits to hear the phone click off, then she puts her phone away herself and drifts off to sleep with the thought of Lena in her arms.

*****

It was Sunday, late morning.

Lena woke up that morning and the first thing she did was start a phone call with Andrea. The best thing their fathers ever did for them was to make sure they stayed friends, even in their emotional teenage years.

There were times where they had fights and times when they didn't see each other in years, but finally, they are ruined again. Lena needed a friend like Andrea because she couldn't have a conversation with Kara and tell her about Kara. Of course, she was still her best friend and that would never change, but talking about feelings and sex with the person you are in love with, and they were not even together right now, it was awkward if she had told kara those things.

“Lena?”

“Good morning, how was your night?”

“Shh...He's sleeping like an angel...Did something happen?”

“No! I just need a friend.”

“Where is Kara?”

“Did you expect me to tell Kara that I was horny, last night? No to mention right now!”

“Oh, wow...and you need what exactly from me...I´m not in too funny business with you, and I had enough last night...by the way, I want you to meet him...his name is Russell Rogers...He´s my ex from London.”

“I know who the man is. I know Russell, he went to college with Jack!”

“Oh, hey. I did forget that...So, did Kara told you she´s in love, did she kissed you...I guess Sex was not on the menú last night...”

“Andrea, nothing happened...she had an emergency at the pier...I have to ask her what was all about...it was wired. No fight, but a lot of talking with the older superheroes...I don't know what happened...Even the villain hugged her, but I guess, I will find out this afternoon.”

“Darling I have to put down the phone, Russell´s buddy is up and his apparently...He needs me...!”

“I hate you...call me later...I mean it...I hate you right now...”

“You don´t...I love you, Bye!”

Lena made her way out of her bedroom, she made a double espresso and walked into her living room. She sat on her couch, she likes to be lazy Sunday unless she had a gala or work-related stuff. That won’t be happening today, though, she wanted to have lunch out with Kara, but the weather was not nice.

It was too late for breakfast, which Lena was thankful as ever for because she didn't like breakfast in the morning. The thought of breakfast food on any given day is enough to make her gag, but since she met Kara everything changed. Her dad Lionel would have shaken his head like Kara when she’d only coffee in the morning, he never said anything though, knowing full well she did get her habits from Lillian, her adopted mother.

She makes herself a French toast and then moves to the couch again. She looked in her work calendar and with everything being planned for her upcoming week at Catco Media, Luthor-Corp soon new L-Corp again, and the tower, it’s time to binge-watch the breaking news on her television.

“Breaking new, Supergirl saved the city once again. Her team and National City heroin fight Dominators early in the morning to keep humans safe. It was a long flight, but in the end, Supergirl was the winner. We hope she's okay. She had to catch a lot of punches to keep us safe.”

Lena was shocked. “My hero!” The fight was an hour after Kara called her. 

Lena thought back in the past and asked herself how many times Kara had to do this...How long was her day, how could she have time for herself?

Drifting back in old memories.

Lena didn't only move to National City to rewash the name Luthor, but also to work one day with the female Kryptonian. Lena wanted to share her home with Nacional City´s heroin. She wanted the world to see that humans and aliens could work together and what was a better way to achieve that than to rebuild trust in her family name than to work with a Super.

All this happened on earth-38, it was a dream and all she ever wanted when she moved to National City, but now all she wants is Kara. She didn't care anymore to rewash her name, that was a lost cause. Now, Lena wanted just to help and do good beside Kara...only Kara. Supergirl is what she can do and she will do it without asking. Supergirl will always be a part of Kara Danvers. Lena had to accept that, but she wanted a future with Kara and her heart was at peace with the thoughts of it. This was her life and she didn't want to change it, not when the love of her life is Supergirl.

Sometimes Lena wished Kara would say...I'm done...I want us and nothing else, but before that could happen she needed to tell her the truth. She had to tell her that she's in love with her. Lena was waiting and she will wait until Kara is ready to say it. Lena had no right to be the first, not after what she did to Kara. She had to wait.

*****

Kara woke up and rolled over and looked at the alarm clock.

“Rao!” Kara grumbles when she sees it’s well after two o’clock in the afternoon. She sits up in bed, grabs her phone to make sure Alex came safe home this morning, then she calls the woman who had her tossing and turning all night long.

The ringing on the other line continues when her voice mail picks up. Kara listens to her short voicemail asking her to leave a message.

"Hi, Leave a message!" That was an odd voicemail though, Kara.

“Hey Lena, it’s Kara. Sorry, it’s so late. Call me when you get a chance.” Kara says into Lena´s voicemail and then hangs up. Kara tosses her phone on the bed, knowing if she doesn’t eat her stomach will keep growling, a reminder of how hungry she was.

Before meeting Lena, she wouldn’t have given two thoughts about the possibility of not being Supergirl, but the look that Lena gave her after defeating Lavathina in the virtual world and Lena protecting her from ACRATA, changed that.

Kara hops in the shower, taking a cold one at that. Her mind on an instant replay of every moment she had with Lena last night. It wasn’t that much but having Lena always in her mind was enough to keep her longer under the cold shower. Then hearing her on the phone last night, it had Kara´s mind playing every human fantasy she could come up with. She was Kryptonian, but she grew up on earth and she saw and heard a lot over the years to be informed how intimacy between two women worked out.

Kara asked herself if intimacy with a woman was better than with a man or was it the same. Will she be able to overcome her fear not to hurt a human. Kara was overthinking, of course, she could control her powers, but she never had sex with a human before. Her first time was with Monel and he had similar powers as a Kryptonian, and with James, she never shared more than kisses with him. Her earlier few dates she had in the past, ended in disasters; like braking noses by sharing only a kiss.

Kara finished showering, dried off, wrapped the towel around her body, and walked back into her bedroom. She was trying to decide if I should call her sister or wait until she hears from Lena and at that moment her phone rings.

Grabbing her phone, Kara sees, it’s Lena calling her, “Hey Lee.”

“Hey, sorry I didn’t answer the phone. I didn’t hear it ring and well, I was in the middle of binge-watching the news about Supergirl saving the city.”

"Oh, are you a fangirl...one of those women, that screams when she lands and poses when she´s saving the day?"

"No! Absolutely not, even I will admit, she´s sexy when she does that...pose" Said Lena. "By the way did you just get up?" Asked Lena.

“I didn’t mean to sleep this late, but I had a lot of work to do last night. What are your plans for later?” Kara asked.

“I don’t have any. Sundays are my lazy days, you know that darling,” Lena responds.

“How about I pick you up, we can catch a movie and get some dinner afterwards?”

“I’d like that, but I need to be home before ten o’clock or I’ll turn into a pumpkin...” Lena laughs.

"I like spicy pumpkin, but why, at ten o'clock? I thought the time is twelve o´clock for cinderella."

"I´m not a Cinderella my love. I have a project with Brainy that needs to be finished!"

Lena called her my love.

“Okay...See you later. I pick you up in two hours, Lee.” 

“Okay, I can't wait to see you!”

“Me too!”

Lena´s sharp intake of breath, That’s not going to work, she needs an hour to find the words to tell Kara everything she had on her heart, and an hour to be ready. When she said she does lazy Sundays, she means lazy-lazy, Kara knew that or did she forget? Lena was a mess and still had to shower.

Lena barely has enough time to tame her wild hair and get dressed before Kara will get there. Try as she might, it’s hard to deal with all this hair if she falls asleep with it wet like she did last night. She took a shower before going to bed and that was good because she was horny as fuck, since Kara sang to her at the bar.

The bulk of her getting ready was detangling knot after knot, sometimes she thinks she's going to chop it all off, especially after a long day at work, but Andrea said she looked sexy with her ponytail. Anytime Lena mentions cutting her hairs off, Andrea comes back with, “You know you’ll regret it. You will cry. Put it in a bun or a ponytail, until you’re sure.” The sad it’s the truth, and it’s true what Andrea said, your friends are always right in that matter.

Once Lena finishes dealing with her curly Irish hairy mess, she pulls her hair in a ponytail. Then she pulled on Jeans. Pairing it with a dark green shirt, pulling it all together with a blazer.

She slid her feet into a pair of shoes, going even more for a more casual look today when Lena heard the doorbell. She doesn’t wait for Kara to come inside, not now, because she would have pinned her on the wall. Lena grabs her purse and walks out.

"Hi!" Said, Kara.

"Hi!" Said Lena. She locks her door and both walk to the elevator.

Lena doesn’t care if it seems like she's overly excited. She didn’t think she stood a chance because Kara could hear her heartbeat racing. Not that Kara´s better than her hiding her excitement, it’s more like Kara was calmer, and well, Lena never dated a woman before. Did Kara?

If she only knew that it was the same for Kara, she would have probably been more relaxed.

“Lena Luthor, I´m love….with you!” Said Kara faster as Lena could understand.

“Kara, that was so fast, what did you...”

Suddenly Kara did something in the elevator that took Lena's breath faster than she could blink, Kara´s arms slid around Lena´s waist, bringing her closer to her body. Lena was surrounded by her presence, the feel, the smell. It engulfs her senses. Something Lena wasn’t expecting this fast to happen today, yet, she's loving every moment of it.

Kara thought what the hell was she doing? Had she the right to do that? What was going on with her, is this when humans feel the need inside themselves. The need to speed things up, when they need to be with someone intimated.

Lena didn't think twice even though she should have stopped herself from doing it. Her arms go around Kara´s neck, and that’s when she feels her lips, they whisper-soft, skating against the slope of her neck. Lena´s whole body is pebbled in goosebumps, if Kara can get a response out of her body with the light grazing of her lips, Lena can’t even begin to imagine what will happen when things get hot and heavy.

“I´m sorry if I´m too fast with my actions.” Kara's voice has a rasp to it, and Lena´s body does a full-body shiver.

“I didn't stop you...that means I did like it.” Lena´s eyes looking up into Kara´s.

“Lena...I'm in love with you…I´m waiting to tell you since Shelly Island, but I thought you didn't like me that way...and you were helping Andrea with her trial and...the space adventure, new krypton and...trying to get you to save your old self...and...

“Kara breath...I´m in love with you too...look at me...let's have a nice afternoon, and we can talk later about us...I want this date with you:...I mean it...”

“It's...Yes, a date, this is a date...definitely a date...enough with talking about missions...you are right, let´s have a nice afternoon...”

Lena smiled.

“So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?” Asked Kara walking out of the building.

“I saw there’s a romantic comedy movie playing today?” Lena responds as Kara opens the door of the cab to help her in.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see that, or something else?” Kara tells Lena smiling.

“Well, one thing you should know about me, I’m a huge romantic movie fan, I love Titanic, it's my favourite movie.” Lena rambles.

“You like romantic stories with no happy endings? What? That´s sad...” Said Kara.

“I didn't watch the movie for the lovers, but Rose's story, her happy ending. I can identify see myself in the character of Rose.”

“Oh...I think we need to watch the movie together one day, I need to understand what you mean...because he dies at the end of the movie...”

"I will tell you when we know each other better, Miss Danvers..." Said Lena smiling.

“But, we know each other, Miss Luthor?”

“Yes, we do, as friends, Kara, not as... a dating couple?” Lena said nervously.

“Lena, I don’t really care what we watch as long as you’re with me,” Kara states and kissed Lena´s hand, then she shuts the door of the cab, leaving Lena speechless.

Kara was unlike any person Lena ever met before, not that Lena was around too many in the last years. There were Kara and her friends and a lot of people that wanted to kill her.  
Lena watches Kara every movement sitting in the cab, and that was enough to make her blush. Not wanting to get caught, Lena quickly glances away and looks out the taxi window.

The way Lena was blushing, thinking Kara can’t see the way she takes her in, It’s out of this world, an indescribable feeling.

Kara sneaks a peek at Lena now and then, getting a glimpse of her legs that she has crossed. Kara´s hands itch to have the fabric of Lena´s jeans in her hands, but she nervously played with her own hands because Rao, she was about to do it.

Lena's eyes meet Kara´s while they wait at a red light to turn into the movie theatre. Kara grins at Lena. She smiles back at her, then she shocks the shit out of Kara. Lena´s hand reaches for hers, the soft feeling of her fingers is perfect human art. It’s the best feeling in the world. Thought Kara.

The cab turns into the parking lot.

Kara paid the taxi driver and walked out to open the door for Lena. Taking one of her hands and guiding her out, Kara watches as she slowly lowers herself down. When she steps away from the taxi, Kara watches the way her body moves, the swish of her Jeans, and how her dark green shirt is driving her crazy. Kara loved the colour green, well not everything in green was healthy for Kara, but definitely, Lena´s eyes were her favourite colour since she saw them for the first time.

“You sure you’re okay with watching a romantic movie?” Lena asked her.

“Oh yeah, I’m excited to see it. Not to mention movie theatre popcorn with tons of extra butter and a large soda,” Lenaa laughs, she can see Kara is happy and she's telling the truth. She lives for these moments when she gets to be just Lena and not a Luthor. But still, she was reminding herself that she needed to tell Kara the truth about her fallout. She has been in love with her since they met and that was a big part of the lie over the years between them. She wonders if Kara did hide also her feelings from the beginning.

They make their way to the ticket booth when Kara sees Lena pulling out money to pay.

“Not happening,” Kara said with a smile.

“I’ll buy the snacks then?” Lena asks.

“No, please... I asked you out on...a date, not for you to pay for everything or half of everything,” Kara responded.

“Oh well, okay then. But I’m warning you the snacks will probably cost more than the tickets alone,” Lena says with a smile and a laugh.

“I have a well-paid job...and Catco´s new CEO is a very nice lady...I think she likes me...” Kara takes the tickets from the cashier and they head to the snack stand to stock up on everything Lena and herself could want for a two-hour movie.

“Is she? Do I need to be jealous?” Said Lena smiling knowing that Kara meant her.

“No, of course not I have only eyes for you!”

“Good!” Lena blushed. This date was perfect.

Kara ordered the snakes.

“I warned you,” Lena tells Kara as they take their seats in the movie theatre. They ended up getting two extra-large popcorn one dripping with extra butter and the other salty, one large soda, one large mineral water, skittles, vanilla ice cream for Kara and English orange chocolate for Lena.

Lena was this time brave and took the initiative in her hands.

She lifts the armrest in between the seats, apparently not wanting anything between them, which if Kara must say, she was thankful for. Lena wants to watch the movie curled up on Kara, as much as she wants to eat the food Kara bought.

“I’m not worried, pretty sure I can help polish off whatever you don’t eat,” Kara responds as she sits down. Lena takes her own seat, placing her drink in the cup holder and then handing Kara hers.

"Of course you will, my love!"

And again Lena made sure that Kara did hear it. Lena calling her my love was spontaneous but it felt good.

Kara has the popcorn in her lap, her drink in the cupholder next to her, and one of her hands was holding Lena´s.

“Oh,” Lena gasps when there’s not an inch of space between them.

"Is it okay, if I do this, Lee?" Asked Kara.

"Yes, I really like this, darling.!" Said Lena.

Kara just smiles, but the lights dim, and she moves the popcorn to where she can easily reach it, “You can recline your seat a bit,” Kara croons.

“Wow, they recline. This is so...nice...I can´t believe it´s my first time in a movie theatre?” Lena moved hers until she´s comfortable. They were practically laying down in a movie theatre, and we’re basically by themselves. There’s something to be said for Sunday afternoon movies.

"Well, we are going to do this more often in the future...I hope..." Said Kara smiling.

Lena quietly munches on their snacks until her stomach is full, her body moulds into the side of Kara, her hand massaging hers. Lena looked at her, Kara´s other arm was behind her head, using it as a pillow, and her gaze was on the movie the whole time.

Lena settles back in to watch the movie but finds her mind drifting into unchartered territory. Somewhere she didn’t see coming, her here with Kara, her best friend. A place where she´s shouldn't be achy and needy, her legs rub together to soothe the way she's feeling being this close to this beautiful woman, the way Kara makes her heart rate speed up, the things her mind is conjuring up.

“Lena, everything okay?” Kara murmurs so low Lena can barely hear her. It heightens Lena´s senses even more. She lifts her head and Kara´s eyes find hers. Lena can see the same desire in Kara´s eyes that she had running through her entire being.

“I'm...fine,” Lena said so embarrassedly. She hopes Kara didn't just see her hands moving on her legs and she didn’t see or even smell the desire that is coming off in waves.

“Lena...I...can´t...wait...” Of course, she did. Kara groans before her lips find Lena´s. Kara devours the moan that is working its way up Lena´s throat, she swallows it down. Kara´s lips and tongue dominate hers. The taste of Kara on Lena´s tongue, the feel of both synchronized as one. Not to mention the way Kara´s other arm is now holding Lena´s hip in place when what she really wants to do is crawl into Kara´s lap and feel everything she has to give her.

Suddenly Kara stopped herself. 

“Please, Kara” Lena groaned, when Kara´s mouth leaves hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. It’s doing nothing to cool Lena off, though, if anything it only has her burning even hotter for Kara.

“I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and kiss you, but it’s too soon. This thing we have between us, I want it all, the dates, the late-night phone calls, the early morning texts, and I want everything you have to give me.”

“Wow, okay. I really want that, too, I’m sorry if I came on too strong over.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, I’m just letting you know my intentions, Lena...we are friends and this is probably something I want to keep forever...I'm so in love with you and I want to do this right...”

"Something tells me right now you feel guilty." Said Lena.

"Lena, I´m sorry, we had to stop...I´m not feeling guilty...I mean, we are in public and...we should be careful in public...you know...believe me, I want this with my whole heart, but not here."

"Yes, you are right...I did forget that we are in public, but...do you want to hide at home...I mean do you want us to be in the closet, or what are you trying to tell me?” Asked Lena.

“So, it's okay with you...I mean, do you want us to be open...what if paparazzi are waiting for us outside? What if they are reporting our relationship openly…

“Kara, look at me, has this something to do with Lex or Lillian?”

“Well...Maybe…

“Okay...I think...we should go for a walk and talk before we go any further than this. Kara, I love you and I´m in love with you longer than you can imagine. I think it's time, to be honest with each other, and talk about everything that happened with us during the past years...I don´t care about Lex or Lillian...It´s you and me! I care about you, us and this relationship. I don't want to start something so wonderful, and you are scared to let yourself fall in my arms.” Said Lena smiling.

“Okay, let's get everything out of the metal system...!”

“Yeah, that's probably what we had to do after Lavathina and Lex on Shelly Island, but you were dating William and I didn't know what to do.”

“I´m sorry, I didn't mean to...It was a mistake to distract myself...not only...I had the feeling he was investigating you, stalking you...He came to Nacional City to investigate the death of his best friend, Russell Rogers and…

“Wait a minute...Russell Rogers is not dead! He's the man that walked out with Andrea from the Karaoke bar last night...what are you talking about? I know Russell, he was a friend of Jack.”

“What? See, I was right! I am always right to follow my instincts...”

“Yeah, he's alive, Kara!”

“Okay, that's strange...Why would William tell something like that?”

“Very strange! I need to see Andrea. I have a bad feeling.”

“Okay...Let's fly to her apartment!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. I didn't want any slow burn for Lena and Kara, but of course, they will have complications before they can start properly, this relationship between them.
> 
> Let´s say, they finally work together as partners and Kara is happy that she doesn't need to hide who she is...and Lena is happy that she can finally share her home with a Kryptonian dork.


	3. The Timeline Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, changing the timeline is never a good idea as The Monitor already said it once before the crisis. Did the Superheroes learn nothing about their lesson?  
> Of course, they did, and they lost many friends and lives on the heroic way to save the universe, but nothing doesn't matter if you lose the love of your life.  
> No one of them could make such a difficult decision. Not even one of the oldest members of the Justice League, Superman could choose between the world and Lois lane.
> 
> So, who fucked the timeline again?
> 
> The Legends, to save captain Sara lance, that was abducted by aliens?
> 
> The flash to save his wife, Iris west?
> 
> Maybe the timeline changed because Bat Woman disappeared to protect the love of her life, or maybe it was Supergirl to save Lena´s old ego in the future.
> 
> No matter who did it... it was out of love, but when you change something, be sure you not getting something back in return, and some dead people maybe are back in your life, when you are not expecting it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Supergirl was flying with Lena in her arms on their way to Andrea´s penthouse. 

The girl of steel asked Lena a few times for the exact direction. Suddenly it became hard to fly and to breathe with Lena in her arms. 

Miss Luthor hated to fly, but in Supergirl´s arms, she always felt safe. 

Right now, it felt more like gambling with her life, and she would die happy, but still, one of them needed to be the adult in this relationship. Kara was more like a teenager right now. It was something between; “I want you now!” but also ...“Let´s be careful not to get caught by our parents.”

“Kara, can you please stop kissing me when you fly. You nearly did crash us into the building behind us...please, I promise, after we talked with Andrea, we can go to my penthouse and watch a Disney movie or something...”

“One option is not on my list...Miss Luthor”

“I thought you wanted to slow down?”

“I can't get enough of your...sweet...lips…!”

“Kara, please!”

“I'm sorry, Lee!”

“Don't be sorry, I'm scared. You know how much I hate flying.”

“I know...I'm sorry, I promise to behave. Where is Andrea penthouse apartment?”

“Umm...The balcony with all the flowers, that's hers…

…”

“Kara, why are you not landing?”

“Umm…

“Kara?”

“She´s...Andrea is very busy...Please...Rao, I don't need to hear this! It's disgusting...Lena, if Andrea ever invites us to dinner, I'm out of order!”

“What?”

“On the kitchen counter...they are...!”

“Are they, still...?”

“Yes!”

“I call her. Give me one second…

“I...Andrea just slept...Russell in his face...and...he's...and...finished…They are kissing. I think we can land on her balcony.”

“Kara did you...are you finished using your super hearing?”

“I used my x-ray vision...that was not better...!”

…”

Kara blushed.

“S**t... Carco´s news helicopter is taking pictures of us…” Said Kara.

Lena slapped Kara´s arm when they landed. 

“Crazy Kryptonian...You kissed me during the flight, we could have died...”

“You love it when I kiss you!”

“Yes, I do! But never do that again! I´m in love with Kara Danvers, you are only my affair, Supergirl.”

“Is that so...I'm your affair? YOu want me to write that in my next article?”

“Yes, my dreams desk affair…maybe the damn couch too! You...I can't believe you never kissed me in my office...I thought you were getting my signals...”

Kara nearly passed out. Lena and her desk...Umm...She needed more information about these fantasies of her...

“Kara?

“I´m here!”

“I know, but where were your thoughts?”

“In your office...”

Lena laugh.

“What about Kara?”

“With her, I have a lot of future dreams...very, very innocent...cuddling dreams.”

“So, you want just to cuddle with her?”

Lena walked close to Kara and whispered in her ears…” I want to make sweet love with Kara...I don't have any sexual dark and rough fantasies about her...Kara is here with me...I can kiss her, feel her, hold her and..she's always in my heart...Supergirl is just...

“Lena...stop, please!”

Lena laughs again.

…”

“Supergirl, Miss Luthor, what a nice surprise!” “Fuck you!” Said Andrea to Lena, whispering.

“Slut!” Lena whispered.

Kara thought...umm...she never called Lena like that, is that what old friends call each other?

“Supergirl, do you want a coffee or tea?”

“From your kicking?” Asked Kara.

“Yes!”

“No, thank you! Very kind of you...but, no!”

“I refuse to have something made from that dirty kitchen... Russell, just fucked you...right there...So, where is he?”

“Wow, he's taking a shower, by the way, can you please tell your, Kryptonian girlfriend, not to use her superpowers?”

“Did you hear that Supergirl?”

“Kara?”

Lena lost Kara again. 

Kara, was Lena´s girlfriend? Andrea just said it, she´s Lena's girlfriend...That sounds...good in her ears.

“Love, are you okay?”

“Umm, yes!”

“So, what happened, and why are you here?” Asked Andrea.

Kara, Lena and Andrea were sitting on the couch. Kara was explaining something that she wasn't aware of until last night. Someone has changed the timeline again. It could be that on their last mission to save Lena´s old ego in the future, something changed the timeline. Maybe it was Dreamer when she saved Brainy and needed to talk with Nura Nal, her Great- great-great-granddaughter. Kara didn't know what happened, but something changed and that meant, that old and new people from the past could be dead or alive. 

On earth-38 and on prime earth was Russell Rogers dead. Kara asked Andrea if she ever saw Russell since they broke up in London. Andrea said no. It was a beautiful surprise to have seen him at the Karaoke bar. He was waiting for a friend, but he never showed up, so, she asked him if he wanted to have a walk and then...Well, Kara didn't need to hear the whole story.

Lena asked Andrea if she knew who Russell friend is. Andrea said no, she didn't know who his friend was or his name. They needed to wait for Russell to get dressed to get the information.

“Lena?”

“Hi, Russell, how are you?”

“I´m fine! Did Jack invite you to his wedding?”

“Jack?”

“Yes! You look at me like you saw a ghost...everything okay?”

“Yes, of course...what are you doing in Nacional City?”

“I had a meeting with an old college friend. He told me he wanted to see his mother that was six months ago. He never flew back to London. His mother lives in America. I think the name of the small city where they used to leave was Midvale...I don´t know why he didn't show up last night, but I don't care, because I found Andrea instead of him, and that makes me very happy.”

“Me too!” Said Andrea smiling. Lena smiled too. They looked cute together. Lena remembered the time when they used to date in college. When she and Jack...Jack was alive, fuck? That made Lena happy but she didn't want to show it in front of Kara.

“What's his name?” Asked Supergirl.

“Well, we used to call him in college Willy Boy! His name is William Dey. He can be an ass and rude sometimes, but he's a good friend, so I thought I would fly over to visit him, but he doesn't answer his phone.”

“Maybe, he will answer his phone when his boss calls him…!” Said Kara to Andrea and Lena.

“Or maybe, his boss is going to have a chat with him tomorrow morning…!” Said Andrea to Lena.

“Or maybe his lovely blonde coworker can ask him?” Said Kara annoyed.

Lena and Andrea looked at Kara. They both didn't know if it was a good idea to investigate William.

“Supergirl, I think we have to fly to our next meeting.” Said Lena.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Said Supergirl smiling.

“Was nice to meet you Supergirl, Lena...you look amazing as always. Call Jack, he will be happy to hear from you, promise me, call him.”

“I will, Russell...I hope you stay a few days in Nacional City...that would be nice.” Said Lena.

“Actually...I´m thinking of moving the company here...I mean, I need to ask Miss Rojas if she would like that…

Andrea jumped on Russell´s arms. “Yes, Yes...I would love that...please...stay, stay forever.”

“Yes!” Said Russell, kissing Andrea. Miss Rojas was making a sign to get the fuck out of her apartment, now!

“Oh, God!” Said Lena.

“Are they going…

“Don't ask if you don't want to hear the answer, Kara.”

“Oh, Rao! Humans are like rabbits...”

“Don't finish the line...If you don't want to sleep for the rest of your life on the couch, Supergirl.” Said Lena smiling.

“I...!”

*****

Supergirl landed on Lena´s balcony. The blonde changed into Kara Danvers. Lena took her hand and walked into the open kicking. 

"Are you hungry, my love?"

"Yes!"

"I made you something last night during your...well, fight at the pier...!"

"You backed the appeal pie for me?"

"What William can do... I can do it better...I´m not only a Lena Luthor and a Superhero. We had at the Luthor mansion the best cooks and gourmets in the world, so yeah, I learned how to bake and cook!"

"I...

"Shh...try it!" Lena gave Kara a piece of apple pie, feeding her.

Kara stared up at Lena, and the dark-haired swears she started thinking of all the things she wished Kara would ask her for. A kiss. Join her in the shower. Or walk into the bedroom. If Kara had said any of those things, Lena would have immediately said yes. She's drawn to Kara. She didn't know why or how to explain it, but there’s something about her that always had this effect on her over the years.

Kara pointed the fork at the pie. “You did make this?”

It was then Lena rubbed her thighs together. Kara´s voice made her think of sex. Dirty, sweaty, take what she wants sex. Which just her brain going there is a huge feat. Lena swears Kara had something magical that surrenders her soul.

“Yes,” Lena croaked, and then cleared her throat. “I made it.”

Kara took another bite, and Lena watched as Kara´s lips wrapped around the fork. She was holding on to the kitchen table. 

Could Kara smell her desire? Were her hard nipples pressing against her shirt? All these thoughts went through Lena´s head when Kara moaned in delight.

Lena bit her lip so she didn’t moan with her. Oh my God, Lena had to get out of the kitchen. Get some fresh air on the balcony. Heck, maybe smoke a cigarette even though she doesn't smoke. This was food porn. Kara is doing it on purpose, no, she was always like that when she was eating. Lena never noticed before but the way Kara was eating made her horny.

“This is the best I ever had, Lee...I mean it...I love apple pie...”

Kara´s eyes found hers again, and Lena smiled at the blonde. Lena could feel her face heat the longer Kara looked at her. 

“Thank you...my love.”

Kara blushed and smiled at her. She didn't know what she was doing with her innocence to Lena right now.

"It made me happy baking for you...I know you love food and I thought, you would...I mean, come back after the pier fight...by the way, what was going on with you?"

"I had a sort of burn out...I really like being Supergirl and helping people, but sometimes I just want to be Kara, just Kara and...and, be with you."

"Darling, you are with me...we are working more than ever together, and we are together... We are together?"

"You mean, as girlfriend, partners, a couple? Yes, we are together Lena...that's what you asked me? That's what we want!" Asked Kara.

"Yes...I just wanted to be sure that we are on the same page."

"We are, and I don't intend to go back to just friends...well, you are my best friend, but also the person I love the most in the whole universe." Said Kara smiling.

Kara and Lena sat together for a while in the kitchen talking about Mission impossible... How to find out who William Day really was. The good news was that he was apparently from Midvale and that it would not be difficult to find out who's his mother was, but why William was lying, was the difficult part of the mission. Was he someone from Kara's past, or maybe Lena´s? Right now, we're both tired and decided to sit on the couch together. Lena was in her comfy closes and Kara was in the bathroom washing her hand from the appeal pie cake. She did eat it the whole cake, of course, she did.

“You okay?” Kara walks into the living room, going straight for Lena.

“I’m fine. Relaxing.” She lets out a yawn.

“I’m sorry.” Kara leans down and kisses her. Lena was about to ask why she’s sorry but she quickly realized it likely has something to do with Kara calling her late last night.

“I´m tired, but I love If you stay here with me a little longer.”

“I stay as long as you want me to stay.” 

Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulder. She never really had a plan when she moved to National City. She thinks one of the many reasons she staid in this city was when they met, they became instant best friends in a few weeks. They both balance each other. 

Supergirl was the one that made her start to think about being her own hero, and Kara the only one that believed in her all the time, even when she had her fallout, her dark path. Kara was always there, if not always physical, she was mentally trying to reach for her, and save her dark soul. Both worked hard to be here and accomplished it together. They joined so many moments and took on all sorts of extra crap so that they could slap the universe, Lex and Lillian and say, fuck you...Yeah, but it was not easy because Kara has still a sense of responsibility. She always and will always protect her, no matter what. No matter if she will promise Kara nothing bad will ever happen to her again.

Lena opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and saw Kara Danvers, the love of her damn life. The woman she wanted to marry one day, and the woman who was always there for her… well, almost of the time.

Thinking about marrying someone was never on Lena´s agenda, and having children, below zero.

Tonight, she’d rectify the fact she was still figuring out what a relationship with Kara meant, even though she hadn’t told Kara yet that she didn't want to wait long for the; "I want to make love to you, part." She wanted it to be perfect, to be something special, even if she allowed herself to get off alone at night, it was without Kara. Thinking of Kara was one thing, doing it with Kara would be everything she ever wanted, besides spending the rest of her life with her in the future.

Lena was running hot, and not just temperature-wise. Her nipples poked through her shirt, her underwear wet from her desire for the woman next to her. Kara smelled good, crisp, clean, flowery from the perfume she wore. When she saw Kara look at her shirt, clearly able to see her cleavage and the droplets of perspiration that lined between them, she felt her center clenched tightly.

For a moment, Kara didn’t say anything, just pressed her body and kept Lena there to let her feel her craving. Lena was wet. God, she was so wet that her panties felt uncomfortable. The thing was, She and Kara will stop, and not because they didn’t want to be intimated, but because it was a long day, Lena knew that.

For Lena was this new as for Kara, too. But what came next was a surprise for Miss Luthor. Was the female Kryptonian not so shy, as Lena thought?

"I feel lucky you’re with me, and you’re all I ever desired for the last past years.” Kara pulled Lena impossibly closer to her. “I want you so damn badly, Lena. I feel like my body is burning like lava. It’s starting to make me feel the need to be with you all the time.” Kara cupped Lena´s ass, gave one cheek a squeeze, and groaned again.

Lena moved her hands up Kara´s female muscular arms until she curled her fingers into Kara´s T-shirt covered shoulders. She’d known wearing something so revealing would probably toy with Kara´s already razor-edged possessive and territorial urges toward her. But she loved that about Kara, loved that Kara only had eyes for her, and if any other person tried to mess with her, Kara showed them what was up. Like she did with Edge Morgan and even with James...and with her brother, Lex...and also when she was worried about her dating Jack again.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara´s neck and pressed her lips lightly against Kara. They kissed for several seconds, Kara´s tongue moving along hers, Kara´s body hard as steel between their bodies.

“I’m here with you, Kara.” She pressed her centre down on Kara's leg a little harder until she gasped from the pleasure that shot through her body. “You’re the only one who makes me this wet.” She took Kara´s hand and pushed it lower. She guided Kara´s finger in her underwear so Kara could feel how wet her panties were. 

Kara was shocked for a moment...her breath was quick and fast...

“Can you feel it, that’s all because of you, Kara,” she said against Kara´s lips. The blonde groaned and lifted her leg a little higher, pressing a little harder.

“I want you, Lena...”

Lena pressed her lips to Kara fully, and she instantly deepened the kiss. Kara tasted sweet and spicy, like cinnamon and vanilla. 

“Kara, I want you too...I know I started this, but we had a long night and a beautiful day and I don't think I can keep my eyes open.”

One of them needed to think clearly and level headed and be responsible enough to be smart about things. Kara was a Kryptonian and they didn't clear things about her stamina or superpowers. Did Kara ever have sex with a human being? Kara knew from Lena´s face that she had a lot of questions marks written on her genius head.

"I know we have to, you are right...even if, Rao...

“Can you get me a glass of water, please?” Lena leaned back and smiled up at Kara. Knowing that they had to stop, and Kara knew it too.

You want mineral water?"

"Yes! Thank you, my love!"

"What are...girlfriends for?"

"I like that...I like the sound of that..."

"Me too!" Kara smiled at Lena.

…”

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

When suddenly Miss Eve, Lena´s new AI, scared the shit out of Kara. Well, she knew that Lena had an Ai in her penthouse, but seeing Eve Teschmacher in front of her was sad for Kara.

“Good evening Miss Luthor. Time for bed. You have an early appointment with Mr Dox at the tower. I wish you a good night.” Said Miss Eve.

“Thank you, Miss Eve!” Said Lena smiling.

“Rao, I was about to shoot my eye lasers on her!”

“Kara, she's a hologram... That's not Eve...She died on Shelly Island and Brainy and I saved her brain, let's say her memories. I know you...I know you feel bad about her death and that she saved you, but it's okay...If Eve, didn't save you on Shelly Island, Lex would have sent you to the Phantom Zone. Let's have good memories of Eve Teschmacher.” Said Lena.

“Do you have any?”

“The first time I walked to Catco Magazine she was happy to see me and offered me to get me my double espresso, when she helped me with the Huran-EL...even when we were escaping from L-Corp when Marcy Graves came after me.” Said Lena smiling.

“I don't have any, she was a good person inside the young teenage girl that was trained to become a murder, a killer for Lavahian. She was sixteen when she started to work for them...she could have been a scientist or a doctor with her IQ...Rao, I had to do something, she had just found her mother again…

“Hey, come here...Shh... It's okay darling. It was not your fault…

“Thank you, Lena.” 

There was so much to be grateful for, but her words didn’t feel enough to express it. Lena seemed to hear her anyway.

“Of course, my love...I'm here for you”

“I should better fly home, you need to rest.” Said Kara.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, see you tomorrow at the tower.”

“Kara, how do you want me to behave when we see each other at the tower?”

Kara lent her head down and kissed Lena passionately…” Well, not exactly like this, but I would like it if you kiss me.” Said Kara smiling.

“I...you need to remind me.”

“Oh, I make sure of it, Miss Luthor.”

“Good night, Miss Zor-EL.”

“Good night, my love!”

Supergirl flew away

*****

Lena has been working together on a new project with Brainy since the DEO was erased. It was a time communication portal for the Legionnaires in the future.

Lena and Brainy worked well together even if sometimes Brainy was frustrated because Lena was calmer and she made him feel like an idiot sometimes. For him this technology was still old, even if he learned a lot in the last few years how they worked out, he was feeling like a dork.

Lena was expecting Kara every minute. She called to tell her that she had to write an article and she was investigating with Nia, William Dey.

It was 12´o'clock lunchtime at the tower. M´gann and J'onn made lunch for everyone. They were more like parents for the team. Every time Lena felt sad or confused and J'onn could see her struggling back in her old modus, he was there for her.

Finally, Kara and Nia arrived. Kara kissed Lena on her forehead and one light kiss on her cheek. “Hi, my Love!” Said Lena. 

It was official. Lena and Kara were together, but the team needed a piece of important information. Who did the first move?

“So, you two are a couple?” Asked Brainy.

“Yes!” Said Kara.

“Congratulations, it was about time.” Said M´gann.

“Well, we...it took us time to understand that we love each other.” Said Lena.

“More than just friends!" added Kara. 

“Thank God! Another...what are friends for, and we are just friends...I was about to kill you both!” Said Alex.

“Shut up!” Said Lena.

“I love you too!” Said Alex.

“We have an important question to ask you. Who made the first move?” Asked Nia.

“Lena or you Kara?” Asked Kelly.

“Umm...Jupiter, what do you think?” Asked Kara.

“Umm…

“Don't use your powers, Jupi! Try to find out without your powers...” Said Kelly smiling.

“I would like to think it was aunty Lena, but I think it was aunty Kara.” Said Jupiter.

“Why Lena, Jupi?” Asked Alex.

“Because she's brave and she´s the best...I want to be like her when I grow up. Aunty Kara is shy and..she´s like me!” Said Jupiter. The little girl loved Lena and Kara, but she still struggled to be herself around Kelly and Alex. Kara was the only one that made her feel normal at the moment. Both had a connection. Kara was the one since her parents died that made Jupiter forget her nightmare. Kelly and Alex were her foster moms, but Kara was an alien and she could rely on her. Lena was also a big part of Jupiter´s life, she told her that it didn't matter that she isn't blood-related to Kelly and Alex, they will always love her, and she had a big family that will always be there for her no matter what.

“And?” Asked J´onn.

“It was Kara.” Said Lena smiling.

“Yes!!!” Screamed Alex.

“Oh, no! You did not!” Said Kara looking at everyone's face.

“What?” Asked Lena confused.

“They open up a bet, who is going to make the first move.” Said Kara.

“And?”

“Alex won!” Said Kara.

“I'm not sure that she won!” Said Lena.

“What?” Asked Kelly. "Oh, you two did not bet against the team?" Said Kelly looking at Alex.

“Maybe she won the bet with the team, but not the bet between us.”

“What do you mean, Lee?” Asked Kara.

“Your sister and I had a long chat after or mission in space...So, where's my money, Danvers!” Said Lena smiling.

“Here, Miss, I'm sure she's going to marry my sister in the future.”

“Married?” Asked Kara.

“Yes!”

“Wait, we are married?”

“Not yet!” Said Alex.

“Shut up...Lena, we were married, how...I mean when?” Kara was breathing fast and her face and smile lit up.

“Jesus Kara, slow down...you are about to faint. No one is going to have a wedding before Kelly and I will not have our big moment...You and Lena can wait...you are just 24 hours a couple.” Said Alex.

“What, way?” Said Kara…” Are you...Okay! We can wait! But how can you be sure we were married in the future?” Kara looked at Lena.

Lena moved her body really closed to Kara and whispered in her ear. “Because the little girl on the Kryptonian battleship was our granddaughter, and I was wearing a Kryptonian promise, bracelet.”

“Ohhh...so my father...he knew about you and me?”

“Yes!”

“So, we are happy about leaving on new Krypton?” Asked Kara.

“Kara, time rules remember.” Said Lena smiling.

“I…

“Do you really want to know? Let's just see what happens...” Said Lena kissing Kara´s cheek.

“Okay, you are right.” Said Kara smiling.

“Are you two done...it's disgusting cute!” Said Nia.

“Thank this, strike number one.” Said Kara showing Nia her tongue.

“Oh, game on Kara!” Said Nia kissing Brainy.

Kara was about to kiss Lena, but J'onn stopped this nonsense at the table. “ Girls, you can do that at home. This is not appropriated in front of a child to see how disgusting cute and happy you are...” Said J´onn.

“The question here is, who are the children, Jupiter or these two idiots in love...” Said Alex.

“Sorry!” Said, Nia and Kara.

“Kara, Kal-el called me and I think we need to discuss the problem with the timeline.” Said J´onn.

“We should do a checklist, to see if everything is normal in our life or past on prime. I´m a little confused. It's like our past is coming back and we are back on earth-38. I have a bad feeling.” Said Kara.

“I checked my past. I'm the CEO of Luthor-Corp again, and Jack is alive. We didn't have a relationship, but we have known each other since college. We worked together on the same project, but besides that, I didn't find anything else.” Said Lena.

“Alex and I checked, besides that, I know that we are going to marry and we will have a baby in the future, we didn't find anything that changed this timeline...Wait...James is married to Lucy Lane...That was new!”

“Brainy and I are good!”

“J´onn and I, also...what about you Kara?”

“Kenny LI is alive. He called me for our high school reunion this morning.” Said Kara.

“What?”

“Kenny is alive?” Asked Alex.

“How do you feel, Kara?” Asked M´gann. She could see that Kara was struggling with her emotions.

“I´m happy. I was shocked at first, but I'm really happy he's alive…I...” Kara walked away crying. Lena wanted to go after her, but Alex stopped her. “She needs a moment.”

“Who is Kenny LI?” Asked Nia.

“He was Kara´s best friend in Midvale. He knew her secret and never told anyone. He was Kara´s first little crush, nothing big...she could be herself around him and they shared stories about planets and stars. He made Kara feel more human, not like an alien. On earth-38, Kenny was killed by the Midvale´s sheriff. He found out the sheriff was selling drugs. Kenny was the first one Kara lost on earth, she was so mad and sad that she couldn't save him with her powers. Kenny was our first case, we did find out who killed him and became close. For the first time, I felt like I had a sister, and we became a family. I will never forget that night, she saved my life before the sheriff could have killed me.” Said Alex.

“She must be confused to hear that he's alive?” Asked Brainy.

“I think she's relieved that he's alive. Maybe Kenny works for NASA, that was always his dream and Kara is happy that he´s alive. I don´t know if Kara wants to go to the high school reunion or she will say, no!” Said Alex.

“When is the reunion?” Asked Lena.

“I four weeks!” Said Alex.

“Maybe I can convince her to attend...seeing her old friend Kenny again will make her happy. Maybe she doesn't want to go for now, but she will change her mind.” Said Lena.

Kara walked into the kitchen again, she had red eyes. She sat next to Lena and grabbed her hand slowly. Lena squeezed her hand to tell Kara she was there for her, and she was safe.

After an hour everyone went back to work. Kelly took Jupiter to Obsidian tech, she had school free and Andrea loved to see Jupiter walking around.

“Hey, Jupi!”

“Hello aunty, Andrea...You look so happy today!”

“I am...I want you to meet someone...Jupi, this is my...boyfriend Russell.”

“Hi!” Jupiter gave Russell her little hand...suddenly she ran to Kelly and started to cry.

“Baby, what happened?” Asked Kelly.

“Russell...I saw someone hurting him...he's going to die...like my father and my mother…

“Shh...Baby, it's okay, I´m here.” Said Kelly holding her in her arms. Andrea walked to Kelly…” What happened, what did she see?” Andrea worried.

“Russell is in danger!” Said Kelly.

“When will it happen?”

“Andrea, Jupiter is a little child. Her powers are similar to those of Nia, but she doesn't have all her abilities yet...we need to ask Nia for help. I don't want my daughter to do it…

“I´m sorry, you are right!” Said Andrea caressing Jupiter´s face. “I'm going to protect Russell 24/7 until we don't find out what will happen to him.”

“Someone will shoot at him!” Said Jupitar to Andrea.

“Thank you for telling us, baby...I really love him and I don't want to lose him.”

“It's okay, but I don't want to give him my hand again...He´s nice, but I'm scared.” Said, Jupiter.

“It's okay...Jupi, you don't need to.” Said Andrea smiling.

“I go with Jupiter home. Is it okay if we leave!” Said Kelly.

“Yes, of course!” Said Andrea.

“I inform the tower that Russell is in danger, maybe M´agnn and J´onn can protect him as they did with you and Lena. They can shapeshift into him, but you need to tell him the truth.” Said Kelly.

“About me?”

“Yes, not everything, but tell him that someone was trying to kill you and Lena during the trial, and what happened with Lavathina. You need to, Andrea.”

“Yes, I know!”

“Okay, we are leaving.”

“Have a nice afternoon and take your time!”

“I will!”

"Bye Aunty Andrea."

"Bye, Bye Jupi, and thank you!"

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter was boring to read. I have a feeling about all the shows in the CW Verse, that they will play with the timeline story. As I know that's not good. I have written a few easter eggs inside the last three chapters to give you a glimpse of how Supergirl season 6 is going to end the series...and that's Kara flying in the future, not to be with Monel of course. Maybe they will have a spinoff when Kara comes back from the future and we have a happy end for her.
> 
> Yes, sure for some fans like Dansen and Nia and Brainy, they will have a really happy end. I´m realistic and not hiped after I saw a few articles and news about the seasons of every show. Not to mention the Superman and Lois show. Yikes…
> 
> So, said that, and it's out of my system. Chapter 4 will write the story with a time jump, and focus on Kara and Lena´s relationship. Let's start with the real deal, of this fanfic that´s why you are here...
> 
> Thank you for reading the story and I hope you still stay hiped for Supergirl season 6.


	4. Don't overthink to much, Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months passed since Lena and Kara we're officially a couple.
> 
> They found out a lot of information and finished every mission, now it was time for their relationship to grow.
> 
> Lena and Kara knew everything from each other, there were no more secrets between them and it´s time to talk less, and take the next step.
> 
> I remind any reader this a Mature lecture.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two months later.

Lena and Kara found out that Rusell Rogers was officially dead, but he faked his death because someone that worked for his company wanted to kill him. The MI 6 officially closed the case a few days before Russell flew to National City, and wanted to tell William Dey the truth about his mysterious death. Kara and Lena went for a weekend to Midvale to attend the high school reunions, but not alone. The team went with them to back up Kara if she needed. Kara finally found out that William dey lost his big brother and his father in a mass shooting at Midvale high prom night years ago. 

William saw Kara helping people that night, but didn't help his family with her superpowers. He put over the years one and one together and wanted to expose Kara Danvers real identity and hurt her. Lena was only an obstacle in his mission. He wanted to hurt Kara´s loved once. The blonde made a hope speech and told William that he was forgiven and he should start a new life in a new city. He was a good reporter and no matter what his past intentions were, he was forgiven.

William Dey left Nacional City. Andrea and Rusell flow for a few months to Andrea´s father Bernardo. Alex and Kelly were making wedding preparations. Jupiter had a good time and had found friends in a special kindergarten. J´onn and M´gann took time out on Mars. Nia and Brainy had many dates and had a lot of discussions about the future. They decided to leave this timeline and were just waiting for the Legionaries to pick them up from the 31st century.

*****

It was time for Kara and Lena to explore this relationship; they both need a time out from any duties. 

Both came back to Lena´s apartment from a dinner date. 

They had a lot of dates since the universe was finally happy with them being together. No missions, no danger for once, and no evil Luthor´s in sign.

Sometimes Lena wondered if Lex finally did accept that she loved Kara and if Lillian always knew that she loved Kara, and that's why her mother tried always to tear them apart.

It didn't matter anymore, Kara and she were together and it was perfect, even though, they didn't make the next step.

Lena needed to admit it was not Kara's fault. Every time Kara initiated the next step, she blocked her and told her she was tired, or some other excuse. 

Kara never pushed any further and she always smiled, no matter how she felt. 

Kara was perfect, but somehow Lena needed to tell Kara the reason and it was wired...It was childish and stupid, she thought.

They talked about everything. The first time they saw each other. An office full of flowers, you are my hero, the whole launch brakes, the first gala, Monel, James...Jack, the Green Kryptonite, Reign. Everything was out of their mental system. Everything, even the fallout between them was cleared. They spoke about Kara´s powers and if she could maintain them without red sunlight. Kara made it clear she could, it was not a problem for her, she could control herself in every situation.

So, everything was cleared beside something that Lena found out or maybe it was logical after a few tests in her lab. She was sitting in her lab and wondered how their first time together would be... Lena was shocked. Of course, she was. For Kara, it will be always the first time on earth...It didn't matter if she had sex with Monel before or with someone else. For her, it was and will be “The first time, again, every time!” 

The yellow sun. It was the yellow sun, but not only that...Kara would never be able to conceive a baby...her body would reject and heal again.

Lena never told Kara what she was thinking because Kara already knew it probably. So, if Kara would not have a baby in the future, that meant she's going to have one, and how? Lena had (PCOS), She was not able to conceive...Lena didn't know why all this came true to her mind, but it was making her sad all the time.

She was overthinking too much, but still, she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

Both walked into the kitchen. Kara saw that Lena was somewhere else with her thoughts.

“Lee, are you okay?”

“Yes, darling...I'm taking a shower, I´m cold!”

“Okay, do you want green tea?”

“Yes, please!”

“Okay!”

Lena was taking a shower, she was crying in silence. She remembered the day where Kara found out they were married and she told her they had a grandchild. Kara was happy, but this was what Lena saw in the future. The timeline changed. Did their future life also change?

Lena was standing in front of the mirror, she didn't want to show Kara she did cry. She put on her bathrobe and wanted to walk to the bedroom, but Kara stopped her.

Kara had enough of waiting and Lena had to let go of whatever she feard. Kara didn't know exactly what it was what Lena feard, but Kara was going to make it go away. She was going to show Lena she didn't need to be scared, whatever made her sad.

*****

“Kara?” Said Lena surprised to see Kara in the bathroom.

Kara didn't say a word. She kneeled in front of her and opened Lena´s bathrobe slowly.

Lena looked down to Kara, her eyes travelling down the length of her body, and then meeting the heady eyes of Kara staring back. Kara licked her lips, inhaling all Lena had to offer and then slid slowly her hands up Lena´s thighs. 

Lena had suddenly no complaints whatsoever and did so gently, not particularly used to this position, but Kara was happy to help Lena. Kara wanted her, and she wanted her now. 

Before Lena even had a chance to think, Kara´s tongue was on her, her lips kissing her, sucking at her, and sweet Jesus? 

Kara´s tongue was quick, slow, licking around her entrance, and then back up to her clit, teasing her uncontrollably, and Lena found herself whining frantically, trying hard not to grind on Kara's face.

It was futile, and she sunk further down, timing it perfectly for when Kara teased her entrance, and fuck, she got the message and was wasting no time in lavishing everything Kara had to offer. God, this had been on Kara´s list of things to try out, but never had she thought she’d get so turned on just by tongue-fucking Lena like this. 

It had to be the whines, the moans, the slight whimpers as Lena´s breath would catch that was dragging her closer and closer to the edge as Lena rode her face.

"Ka-Kara!" Lena whimpered, her fingers tangling in Kara´s hair, and it was the begging that pushed her.

"Let go Lena...!" Said Kara.

"Yes...Ahh!"

Wasting no time, Kara set up a frantic rhythm, flicking her tongue over Lena´s clit, driving her higher and higher, before sucking it between her lips and moaning desperately at the feeling of Lena´s grinding against her, of her panting frantically and then crying out in one of the sexiest groans Kara´s had ever heard, and lapping at the sudden gush of fluid on her lips and chin.

There was ringing in Lena´s ears, her heart pounding in her chest, and it felt like her breath had cut off as everything built up so tight, and then broke free. She felt wave and wave crash down on her, her release so powerful, so strong that she felt completely blindsided by it. 

Lena´s body hadn’t been prepared, and it had happened so quickly; she would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that she couldn’t feel her body anymore.

“Easy, my love” Kara was holding Lena, trying to help her sit in the bathtub until she shuffled her body back down. Kara was holding her tight, filling the tube with water. Kara had her clothes on she didn't care to be wet. She was just happy that she took this step in her hands. Lena looked happy.

“I don’t- I can’t- I think...You are perfect...“ Lena tried to speak, failing miserably. Her brain was still completely scrambled.

“Shh...” Kara murmured, sucking on Lena´s fingers, earning a hearty moan in return.

“Kara, bed please!” Lena groaned.

“Give me just a minute and I do whatever you desire.” Kara was looking at Lena with eyes full of admiration and desire and it made Lena blush. She then leaned to Lena´s right breast and started to play with Lena´s nipple with her tongue. Lena tangled her fingers in Kara´s hair and let out a loud moan that she was sure the whole building was able to hear. Kara was sucking and kissing Lena´s breast until she was pleased with how perked it was she moved to another breast.

The question was, where did Kara learned all of this, or was she always like this? 

“Kara please,” Lena said with pleading eyes, and Kara leaned to Lena once more to kiss her lips.

“It’s okay my love. I’ll take care of you”

Kara took Lena in her arms and walked into the bedroom. Her clothes were wet, but she took seconds to enrobe herself.

Kara pulled Lena placing her on her lap in the bed. Kara was holding Lena under her butt, she was moving her fingers on Lena slit.

Lena moaned loudly when Kara entered her slowly and she moaned from how tight Lena felt. 

Kara was holding Lena close to her, Kara´s left hand was running up and down on Lena's back in a soft manner. Lena placed her forehead on the blonde and she looked at her.

Lena had closed eyes and she was breathing heavily.

“Kara, I love you so much” Kara´s only response was to kiss Lena. Lena placed her hands on Kara´s neck and she started rolling her hips more eager.

Kara´s left-hand tangles Lena´s long hair. The dark-haired started to move on Kara´s fingers up and down clenching eftsoons.

The bedroom was filled with Lena´s and Kara´s moans. Lena clenched on Kara's fingers when she once again nudged her G-spot.

Kara´s lips moved from Lena´s neck to the valley between her breasts.

Lena was moving slowly, Kara held her hips in the air and started to slide her fingers in Lena rapidly making her scream Kara´s name. 

“Kara, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me, Lena” Lena´s eyes rolled to the inside of her head in utter bliss.

“Ka -Kara...I love...kara!”

Lena couldn’t catch her breath. She came with Kara´s name on her lips. Bodies sticking together. Kara looked at Lena with a smile on her lips. Neither spoke, the room suddenly too quiet without their moans.

“I love you so much, my love,” said Kara. Lena´s face although still flushed from their previous actions, but blushed again when she saw that Kara cried when she came too. Kara hid her face in the crook of Lena´s neck and kissed her skin.

Lena didn't ask, she was just holding Kara in her arms and kissed her forehead. They stayed like this sitting together on the bed for a while, sharing kisses and amorous looks, until they both drifted in a deep sleep, holding each other.

*****

A week later both had to attend a Gala. It was not a secret anymore they were dating. Not after they shared kisses and dancing at the gala. Everyone saw it and there was no reason to deny it anymore. Every fear was gone, erased and both wanted just one thing right now, being together. A week passed since Kara surprised Lena with her loving skills. They didn't initiate anything over the week, but after the gala, they will, because both couldn't leave their hands from each other. 

Visibly for everyone to see...in front of everyone´s buffet.

Even Alex and Kelly were not so disgusting sexually openly. Lena and Kara were the non plus ultra, on not being subtle. 

Alex couldn't believe that Kara turned herself from cute, shy into...I´m so horny and I want to fack my girlfriend right here.

Lena and Kara were addicted to each other's needs. Kelly told Alex once Kara finds her confidence it's going to be like an earthquake, tornados and explosions. Alex looked at Kelly and told her that; If Lena should ever be able to have Kara's superpower, that could be the end of humanity.

Kelly asked Alex if she was kidding. Alex said no! Both laugh at that, praying that it would never happen, for real.

Alex told Kelly that Superman and Supergirl once had a huge fight and with only one sonic punch between them, they could tear apart a building. If Lena and Kara would have the same powers that would mean they could destroy the world without even hearing it, founding themselves cuddling to each other. It was not even a jock. Clark and Lana Lang did it once and that wasn't even funny for the criticize of Smallville. Told Alex, Kelly.

The Gala was over. 

Kara and Lena were not tired, not at all...They both shared a lot of kisses in the limo and the elevator. 

They played with each other's eyes who would do the first move. 

Every fear was gone on both sides.

*****

Kara leaned in tempting a soft chaste kiss on her lips then pulled back to gauge her reaction.

“Umm...

“Is this what you want tonight, Lena?”

Lena brought a hand up to run her fingers through Kara's hair. Her eyes briefly closed and she hummed unknowingly at her touch.

“Maybe, It's what I want every day Kara!” Said Lena smiling. 

Kara´s eyes locked onto Lena´s then she brought a hand to caress Lena´s hairs and watch it bounce back.

”Sorry, I've been dying to do this since we left the gala...” Lena giggled.

Kara walked around to the back of Lena, her hand sweeping her hair around as Kara moved...leaning in she placed a delicate kiss on Lena´s neck and then whispered into her ear.

“Your so beautiful Lena” Kara placed more kisses along Lena´s neck and around the dress straps on her shoulders, Lena tilted her head allowing Kara access.

Kara´s hands ran up and down Lena´s sides falling no further than her hips which is where Kara eventually settled them...pressing her body holding into Lena so she could feel her desire too!

Lena moaned quietly as the heat began to pool within her core, her breathing increased as her heartbeat elevated.

Kara's slow seductive movements were sending Lena wonderfully insane!

Her gentle fingers scrolled along Lena's arms and across her shoulders until a hand reached for the small zip on the back of her dress.

Kara lowered it agonizingly slowly as Lena shut her eyes feeling the minute vibration of the zipper's action and the seductive sound as it lowered sent shivers tingling down her spine.

Kara stopped and caught Lena's attention.

Moving her hair again, Kara placed kisses across Lena´s back as she lowered the straps on her shoulders letting the dress fall gracefully onto the floor.

Kara's arms then wrapped around Lena´s frame as she hugged her from behind, Kara's head resting lovingly on Lena´s shoulder as she swayed her to imaginary music.

“Are you okay?” She turned in Kara's embrace and leaned up on her toes to kiss Kara passionately without reserve, then pulled back, losing herself in the warmth of blue eyes. 

“I am now darling...”

Lena ran her hands delicately across Kara´s toned warm body, inspecting and admiring the way her skin glowed.

Kara's breath hitched when Lena´s hand went low to stroke her supple abdomen, she was struggling to control herself, Lena had always had this effect on her and it never stopped.

Lena unnerved her, as Kara looked over Lena´s beautiful form clad only in a black lace bra and sexy panties...She looked always stunning...even after all those years...her eyes were magic, her lips fleshy...when Lena´s eyes looked back into hers, Kara saw sparkles of solar flares erupting from darkness...Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings...Kara never struggled with her body, but with Lena...to contain her own desires, and wants...it was wonderful torture!

Kara leaned in for another passionate kiss as her hands ran up to caress Lena's hair. Kara slowly stepped her back towards the bed and brought a hand around her back to swiftly unclip her bra, pulling it away and gently dropping it into the floor.

Kara backed Lena further till she could feel the bed behind her legs till she sat and scooted backwards to rest near the headboard... breathing heavy, her now bare chest rising and falling as her eyes clouded with lust.

Kara paused briefly for a moment of indulgence at the glorious woman before her.

"Kara "I have something...I want you to wear this...!" Said Lena.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Like this?”

“Yes!”

Lena´s eyes grew wide. Kara laid on the bed placing a lingering kiss on Lena´s lips she began to work her way down Lena's body, placing ghost kisses and occasional sucks and licks tasting her pale skin.

Small moans of pleasure escaped Lena´s lips as Kara took a mindful note of all her sensitive spots for more future reference.

Kara's hand groped Lena´s breast carefully running her thumb across her nipple, while her mouth claimed the other. Lena arched beneath Kara at the electrifying thrill that coursed through her body.

Kara swapped breasts, giving equal attention to both before moving lower her hand running over Lena´s sodden panties and she writhed at his touch with a whisper of Kara´s name from her lips “Kara”

Kara's smugness of a - well done was constantly being replaced by personal satisfaction...the constant prodding of uncharted feelings continually flipped her heart and her mind...Lena was incredibly special! 

Kara settled between Lena´s thighs, looking up over her body...Lena had her eyes closed as she still writhed minutely awaiting Kara's next move.

”Lena…open your eyes...look at me please”. Lena did as instructed.

Looking into Kara´s eyes was like a schism between worlds, her eyes were old soul, wise and calming, full of hope. Lena noticed it many times over the years but was always careful not to linger in them too long, not to fall more in love as she already was with her future wife.

In Kara´s eyes, they collapsed like cliffs crumbling to the sea. Lena's sudden fear dissolved quickly the longer he held her gaze, for there was kindness behind those eyes, a certain innocence...love!

“You truly are beautiful...I don't think you know how wonderful you are Lena.”

Kara smiled at Lena as she breathed a warm breath over her sensitive clit. Lena's hips lifted with impatience as she groaned.

Kara chuckled and her hands held onto Lena's hips halting her as Kara placed her first lick across her folds. 

Lena gasped at Kara´s ministration, moving a hand she dipped a finger into her slowly, thrusting rhythmically as she licked.

Lena could feel her coil tightening rather quickly with Kara´s ingenious skill, the pressure building as her fingers gripped the covers tightly.

Kara placed another finger in this time curling them masterfully...as she pressed more force with her tongue, Lena moaned and writhed against Kara.

Kara's gaze drifted up feeling Lena tighten, she wanted to see Lena undone...At this moment Lena was her best adventure...Lena had become Kara's want and her secret desire over and over again since she met her!

The struggle within Lena crashed down forcefully as she let go and shuddered in a release, her mouth ajar and her eyes again closed, skin flushed with heat and sweat.

Kara pulled her finger out and climbed back up to Lena as she panted breathlessly, running a hand across her forehead to calm her dizziness. 

"That was...Kara...that was...” Kara smiled, placing gentle kisses on her cheek and neck. 

“It was my pleasure, my love”

When Lena regained her composure she ran a hand through Kara´s hair and she paused to look at Lena...her breathing settled as she stared into Kara´s eyes, Lena's hand came down to caress Kara´s cheek as she stilled in a moment of silence...before speaking so quietly Kara strained to hear the words.

“There’s something about you, Kara...That makes me fall in love every day from new!”

Lena pulled Kara´s head down to a passionate kiss and Kara´s tongue wasted no time to claim Lena´s for her own.

“I need you inside me,” Said Lena.

The strap pressed against Lena's thigh. Kara broke the kiss she smirked sitting up as she leaned to take the condom from the bedside table, she ripped off the wrapper and rolled it swiftly down the strap-on harness, then climbed on top of Lena, Kara legs between hers.

“Professional,” Said Lena.

“It's for your own health, even if it's a fake phallus, that's what I read in one of Nia´s articles...She was writing about sex toys and what to do, and not to do!” Said Kara.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

"Does that mean you are not shy anymore?"

"I´m shy, but I try not to be and I trust you. We can talk about anything since we are more than friends...

"Then show me how much you love me."

"I love more than my life, Lena!"

Kara rested on her arms as Lena's hands came up to stroke along Kara´s back...nails lightly scratching in anticipation...she could feel Kara against her warm wet heat...she swallowed.

Kara noticed a flicker of uncertainty in Lena's eyes as she stroked her hair.

“You okay, Lena?” Kara worried.

Lena smiled feeling grateful for Kara's consideration and care “I need you..please Kara, I’m good.” Said Lena smiling.

Kara entered Lena slowly giving her body time to adjust to accommodate. Kara stopped halfway and pulled back then pushed in again, agonizingly slow.

Kara was anxious, she didn't want to cause Lena any sort of discomfort. Kara did it one more time and then pushed more forcefully and Lena gasped, wrapping her legs around Kara to hold her in place, Kara moaned at the sensation of being in Lena.

Her body began to move, her thrusts strong but in a gentle rhythm...Lena placed kisses across Kara's neck as she leaned forward at an angle to grind herself against Lena's clit. Lena gripped Kara´s back tightly as she felt herself building again.

”Ka...Fuck, Kara”

Kara generally had great self control on the job, but Lena had some way of cutting her chains...the need to cum together with her was engulfing her senses.

“You're amazing, come for me...please, Lena”

“Kara, what...I want you…to feel the same pleasure...I...Ahh!"

“I will...let me hear you coming for me…

Kara´s pounding became faster as she angled more intensely over her clit...Lena screamed out Kara's name as she pulsed around the harness...Kara came with a shudder and a groan. Lena didn't even touch her. Still mindful not to collapse her entire weight upon Lena.

They both breathed heavily as the bodies glistened with sweat. Kara placed one more delicate kiss on Lena´s lips before she pulled off slowly and throw the toy on the ground.

Kara rolled onto her back bringing an arm around for Lena to snuggle into her...which Lena did eagerly, resting her head on Kara's chest and an arm over her stomach, which she squeezed slightly!

Lena was the first to say, “You need to tell me why Cat Grant named you Supergirl? Do you have something to tell me, my love?” 

Kara laughed strangely...as she entwined her nervous fingers at that joke, with Lena´s.

The cuddled and talked for a while. Kara asked Lena if she could back another apple pie for her, maybe two. Lena told her she would, but only if she was a nice girlfriend and would let Lena finally let her pleasure her as Kara did with her. Kara whispered in Lena's ear she couldn't wait to have her inside her.

Lena moaned at that statement.

They kissed once more time and drifted into a night of deep sleep.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> In the next chapters, we are going to find out why Mr Myx really came to visit Kara and Lena on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Let's begin with the magic part of this fanfic.
> 
> I will update chapter 5 & 6 next week.


	5. It was just a bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a holiday is something wonderful thought both, but something strange was happening with Kara, and Lena wanted to find out what it was before her Kryptonian girlfriend could kill someone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later it was a warm summer day in Nacional City.

It was the day of Alex´s and Kelly´s wedding. Everyone was thrilled, especially the brides, of course. The guest list wasn't huge especially as the couple decided to keep things small, but in the end, there were more guests than they expected. 

The wedding took place in Nacional City, the city where Kelly and Alex met. Neither woman wanted to celebrate in their own small towns. 

Lena and Andrea had booked a five-star hotel where the wedding and banquet took place. 

J´onn and M´gann had booked a bend and a DJ to make the two brides happy. 

Brainy and Nia ordered the decorations and Kara was the one who made sure the invitations came with the Super Express in time.

Kelly and Alex´s exes were also present with their new partners. Ruby was happy for Alex, and Sam seemed to have found peace with her new relationship after they divorced. J'onn didn't give Sam her memories back after Lena told him not to. Sam was happy and that's all that mattered. Everything was perfect. Kelly and Alex opened the first dance of the wedding. Eliza, James, and his mother took a lot of pictures for the wedding album. 

Jupiter was dancing with aunty Kara like two dorks on the dance floor. Her super aunt was showing the little girl the robot dance moves and Lena, Sam and Andrea couldn't hold their laughs back.

Nobody thought that what the blonde would do in a few seconds could leave everyone speechless and thirsty after seeing her dancing like a five years old child. 

J´onn, James, Russell, and Brainy were drinking at the bar and the group of the female guests spoke with the brides when suddenly Kara took Lena´s hand.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

“I want to dance with you.”

“I…

“Oh, you can...Miss master in Chess, Florett, Karate and don´t forget cook and backing champion. I´m pretty sure the Mont Helena boarding school showed you how to dance.”

“Walzer?”

“It´s a surprise.”

The band began to play Astor Piazolla as Kara asked to play. An asking look, an answering nod, and she were led into the tango. Lena had known Kara was a good dancer, but she certainly hadn‘t expected this. The posture upright, the movements elegant, Kara showed an exquisite feeling for rhythm. Their lead spoke of experience, portrayed confidence she had never seen in Kara before. It wasn’t their usual demeanor, the action they wore in front of their friends and family.

"Alex, what is happening?" Asked Eliza.

"Oh, that? Well, this is going to be interesting, mom. Just watch...maybe we are lucky and Kara and Lena don´t makeup on the dance floor." Said Alex.

“Don´t be ridiculous, Alex!” Said Eliza.

For the moment everything else faded, it was only Kara and Lena. Both got lost in the music and the presence of the family, wishing to absorb, every detail, every usually hidden facet. A sudden urge overcame Lena. A need to hold Kara close, inhale her scent, stroke over her hair, caress her cheeks, find the skin as soft as rose petals under her fingertips. Take Kara´s face into both of her hands, look into her eyes and tell her about her beauty. Lena´s mouth yearned to kiss Kara´s lips, she wished to whisper neverending words of love.

When Kara dipped her, Lena´s breath caught. Those eyes. Her entire being ached to sink into those eyes. Stay right there, remain in an endless embrace. A tear escaped Lena´s eye as she got back up.

A moment later the song ended. Lena felt the grip on her waist and hand release her and noticed a coy smile on those desirable lips. Lena dared one last admiring to peek before she pulled herself together, applauded the band.

“What the fuck just happened?” Asked Lucy.

"Madre Santa!! No wonder Lena is spending more time home with Catco´s best reporter." Asked Andrea.

"That's called sexy porn tango, ladies." Said Sam.

"When did both have time to study those dance moves?" Asked Eliza.

"I...I don´t know, but I hope they did not dance in front of our daughter like that when they were babysitting." Said Kelly.

“Brainy!”

“Yes!”

“Learn...I want that too!!” Said Nia.

“I hope, they are not going to have sex in the bathroom!” Said Alex, when Eliza made a suggestion of... Please, they will not...and Alex just smiled and said “They will, do you want to bet?”

“100 dollars on Alex.” Said Kelly. This time everyone was in. But Kara and Lena did not, so everyone lost the bet and Kara wanted the money because she heard that...

The rest of the evening was spent in the light-hearted cheerfulness that arose so easily when all of them were together. They kept laughing and chatting and joking till morning when Alex and Kelly left for their honeymoon.

Jupiter stayed in Nacional City with Grandma Eliza and Lena and Kara promised to watch over the tower, mom, Jupiter, and the rest of the team until the married couple was back.

When Alex and Kelly came back from Japan. Kara and Lena planned to go on holiday, away from any duties.

*****

Two weeks later. Kara and Lena flew to Ireland, in Lena´s birth state.

"Good morning, my Love." Said Kara.

“Good morning, darling.”

Kara looks Lena in the eyes, and she can see how torn Lena was again. How much she wants to just sink into Kara´s arms, but how fearful she´s of letting it happen. Lena had bad dreams again and that was making Kara anxious.

Lena´s nightmares were one of the reasons why they decide to fly on holiday. Kara thought flying away from Nacional City would bring Lena a little bit of freedom and peace during the night.

"Everything okay, Lee?" Asked Kara.

"Just a bad dream, that's all...It was just a dream... You are here...It doesn't matter, I´m okay, Kara...you are here."

Lena's face is soft, full of questions, and Kara knows that she has answers for her if she is just willing to tell her. Their mouths are so close that Lena can almost taste her, and it takes everything Kara has to fight the urge to lean in and plant a kiss against Lena´s lips.

Kara stopped herself and started to talk. Tring to understand why Lena woke up in fear and angst. 

"Lena you are having bad dreams for a while now, tell me what it is..." Kara asks her worried.

Lena nods, slowly. "You are going to leave me soon."

"Why should I leave you, my love? Everything is fine! The universe is safe. Your mother is in prison. Your brother vanished. Our lives are back to normal. Lena, look at me...I'm here! I´m not going anywhere.” Said Kara.

“Promise me!”

“I promise you. I think you need to relax. It's Just you and me...what do you think if we take a long walk to the green lands and to the wonderful castle I saw yesterday?”

..."

“Lena?”

"We should get married. Go have those adventures that we said that we would do...and plan to extend the family."

Kara trails off, searching Lena´s eyes for giving her a response. For a moment, she doesn’t say anything, and Lena has to squeeze Kara´s hand to remind her that she's going to need her to say something, right now.

And then, all at once, her face lights up, and Kara laughs. “Lena, is this real? Are you asking me to marry you?” Kara asked.

"You’re my best friend and I love you, and I don’t know how much time we have left. But however much it is, I wanna spend it with you."

"Are you asking me because you saw it in the future and I'm talking about it all the time, or because you love me so much, and you want this for us?”

"I love you, Kara...I want to marry you and have a little Kara-Zor-EL walking around...I don't know how we are going to have the baby, but..."

“Shh...you are talking too much…” Said Kara.

Before Lena can say another word, Kara leans in and plants a kiss against her lips at last. The whole world could have vanished in the time that it took her to kiss Lena and as long as she got to feel her mouth against hers, Kara would die happy.

When Kara pulls back, Lena´s eyes are shining with excitement, and Kara knows that, like her, she can see the whole of their lives opening up in front of them once more. It might have taken Kara way too long to get here, to work out that this was what she wanted, but now that Kara has everything, there is no way on earth that she is ever going to leave Lena.

Lena leans her forehead against Kara´s, and she grasps tight to Kara´s hand. 

"I love you, Lena. Of course, I want to marry you." Said Kara.

"Show, don’t tell," Lena teases her softly.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“You came to me like the dawn through the night, shinin' like the sun. You are the one! I said I loved you, but I lied more than one time...cause this is more than the love I feel inside for you. Cause love could never ever feel so strong, Lena. I want to marry you, and I want to be with you. You make me happy. I don't want to use the word forever, but I´m going to make sure that my love lasts until my last breath.”

Lena blushed.

“Kara when I looked at you...I can feel I want you more every day and that's gonna send me to my knees one day if you don't kiss me right now...I´m going crazy.”

This is familiar to Kara, in the best way possible. Feels like home. Lena is her home.

“So, needy in the morning Miss Luthor…

“Kara, I swear to God, you missed the moment to initiate sex after everything you said...I can stay a very long time without any needs...you know what…?” Lena wanted to get up from the bed, but Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

“Maybe you can...But I can't anymore since the first time we made love.” Said Kara.

“Is that so...

Kara´s tongue pushes into Lana's mouth and she sinks against the blonde, running her hands over her breasts, feeling the pulse of Kara´s heart, the strength of her body beneath hers. Kara´s other hand roams Lena´s body greedily, sliding down Lena's back to grab her ass. Kara lowers her mouth to Lena´s breasts.

“Ka - Kara!”

Lena groans cradle Kara´s head in her hands and watch Kara as she rolls her tongue around her nipple, baring her teeth for a moment and making Lena gasp as the shock of pain turns into pleasure between her thighs.

Lena needs Kara. Right now, all she can think about is how badly she wants to feel Kara in her, and nothing is going to satisfy her until she feels Kara´s filling her.

Lena rakes her nails down Kara´s back as they kiss again. Lena grinds against the blonde, letting her feel how needy she was for her at this moment, knowing that Kara is as hungry for this as Lena was right now.

Kara moans in Lena´s ear, reaching between Lena´s legs to push her hand massage her clit.

"Lena...I love so much."

“Ahh...God, you are so good to me.”

Lena breathes to Kara, pushing her hips back against her hand as she touches her. The blonde watches as she thrusts inside of Lena, in what feels like forever.

Lena can’t take her eyes off Kara´s face as she slowly slid her fingers deep inside of her. The feeling was incredible. Lena wants nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. Lena closes her eyes, but Kara grabs soft Lena´s face, to look at her again.

"I want you to look at me...look at me, Lena," Kara tells Lena urgently, and she kisses her again as Kara begins to drive more of her fingers into her partner.

Lena grabs hold, letting Kara move up into her hard and fast as their tongues meet frantically once again. Lena´s moaning against Kara´s mouth, needing this, needing more, hungry for the blonde. With every thrust and the pressure of Kara´s fingers filling her is already starting to push Lena to places that she didn’t even know she needed to go.

It was like Lena said, it was always the first time for Kara, but also it felt like the first time for both of them. The pleasure, the way the sensations mix inside of Lena, sends her into overdrive, and she can’t help, but let out a long groan of pleasure as Lena begins to ride Kara´s fingers faster. It feels as she can’t have enough of Kara, as though she could gorge herself and still come up needing more.

Kara was here, she's back in her life, and she wants her just the same as Lena always did. And she's going to take every moment of this and hold as tight to it as she possibly can.

It doesn’t take long before Lena feels herself starting to clench, the muscles on the inside of her thighs beginning to twitch as she feels herself arching towards a release. She needs this. she needs this – Lena has needed this for so long it feels as though it has been coming for a whole decade, since last night Kara had her hands on her, since the last time Kara touched her like this.

“It always feels like the first time, Kara...God, you make me crazy.”

“You're so beautiful...come for me, Lena.!”

Kara´s hand on the small of Lena´s back, she guides Lena up and down, lets her ride her fingers and use her the way Lena need to right now, and soon, Lena´s whole body is consumed with the flush of desire, the rush of need that explodes over her and–

"Ahh!" 

“Lee...I´m...Rao!!!”

Both cried out as Kara felt Lena tense around her fingers, the pulsing waves of pleasure arching out and through Lena to take over her entire body. Everything else falls away for a moment, and if it wasn’t for the feeling of Kara´s hands on her, Lena doubts that she would have been able to hang onto this earth at all.

Lena was never going to be able to let Kara go again, not after all they went true. Not after knowing how good it feels to be with her. It was not only the sex, it was the feeling. Kara loved her more than anything in this world. She asked her to marry her and that was crazy, but she saw it, Lena saw they were married in the future. 

Why is she doing this so fast? There was time to get married and have children, what was bordering Lena so much?

Kara pulls Lena close, wrapping her arms around her partner, and she leans her head down against Kara´s shoulder and listens to the ragged sound of Kara´s breath as the two of them return to reality together. Lena plants a kiss on Kara's neck, still not quite able to believe that Kara is here with her. 

After everything that they have been through. After everything that Lena thought she had lost, Kara is here, and Lena can’t think of anything more perfect than this moment.

Kara pulls away from Lena, looks her in the eye, cups Lena´s face in her hands for a moment. Her expression was soft, and Lena can tell that there is so much that Kara wants to say to her and there is so much that Lena wants to say to Kara, too. But right now, Lena just wants to kiss Kara one more time. And so, Lena does just that. Reminding herself that, this time, they have all the time in the world to say everything that they need to say. Kara isn’t going anywhere. And Lena is going to make the very most of having Kara back in her life right where she belongs.

Lena was sharing her home with a Kryptonian, that's all she wanted since she moved to National City, even if it was not quite as she had expected, when she said, she wanted to share her home with the girl of steel.

Lana laugh.

Kara was happy to see her smiling. “What are you thinking, why are you laughing?”

“It's...don't laugh at me when I tell you...promise me!”

“I promise!”

“Before I moved to National City and Lex´s trial was finished. I was still working with Jack on the nano project. We were still together, but as soon I saw Supergirl I said that one day I was sharing my home with her. Jack was perplexed he couldn't understand. I broke up with him and I moved to National City.” Said Lena blushing.

“I...I...need two seconds to understand...so, you wanted to share...your home? You meant earth...A Luthor and a Super working together...umm, but you ended up sharing your actual home, and your bed...I understand that´s...did you want to seduce Supergirl or how did you make it possible?”

“No!”

“Really?”

“I tried once, but my mother came into my office...Oh, shit!”

“Lena?”

“What?”

“When?”

“Oh, you know when don´t play coy.”

“I...after the first gala?”

“Yes!”

“What about Kara?”

“Kara was dancing with Monel before I saved Supergirl from a gang from criminals.”

“That´s...and by the way, what the hell did you do with Winn under the table?”

“I...he came to help me...and hide, I guess...Kara, you sound jealous.”

“I…

“Yeah...I thought so...You can be jealous and I can´t or what?”

“I´m sorry...you should have kissed me on that damn couch after the alien advice article…or when I was standing in front of you in your office when you told Jess I could visit you any time of the day.”

“And then what? My mother kidnapped you anyway, you would have told me that's not a good idea, let's be friends, and I would have told you that that would be a bad idea, and we would have never become friends.”

“Not with my super donuts surprise. That works every time...”

“That was sweet...always with does little food surprises in my office...I did love it, and I miss it…

“Well, now that I´m going to marry you…

“What?!”

“I need to make sure to see after you daily in your office at launch time...we should try to have more fun in your office.”

“Kara Danvers, you are scandalous.”

“Lena...I was jealous when Jack was in Nacional City and you...”

“Do tell!! As I didn't see it...I didn't understand why, but I saw it Kara, and I was perplexed. You were in love with Monel and you being jealous of Jack didn't make any sense that night, because you didn't even know at the time that Jack was dangerous and controlled by Beth.”

“Was I?”

“What?”

“In love with Monel...Is that what you think I was? In love with him?”

“I don't know...you know Kara. I´m not you, I´m not inside your head...The moment that Jack was here, I didn't want to start something with him, but I was frustrated.   
I even called you to ask you for help, but Monel was on the phone and I thought mmm...he's already moved in, shit...and then you came into the restaurant, like a tornado acting all wired next to your boyfriend. I don´t know Kara, you tell me what the hell were you thinking that night...”

“Monel told me you were out with Jack, and I panicked...Maybe, I loved things about Monel at the time, and If I think back, I need to think harder about what the hell I was thinking, but I was not in love with him. We started as enemies, fights, and Rao, he was so childish...I fell in love with you the second I saw you, but yes, your mother made a mess out of me. Telling me you would hate me, that she didn't want me near you...I thought we talked about everything, that we are okay, why is this coming up again?”

“I don't know...I´m sorry my love…

“It was worse for me when you and James were together…

“Oh, that's a statement, and who's fault is it...and don´t say, Sam or Alex!”

“You were in love with him!”

“Oh, don't be ridiculous Kara. I loved some nice behaviors about him...I was never in love with him!”

“But?”

“Kara...you chose to make sure James was playing my bodyguard as the Guardian. You did know he had feelings for me. Since the day I bought Catco Magazine you feared that Edge Morgen could kill me after you left him on a ship cargo in the middle of nowhere. I...what were you thinking? That James was my prince in shiny armor and that I could fall for him the way I loved you?  
I was so done with you Kara, you have no idea, and then the best was the whole story when Supergirl was thinking I could hurt her with green Kryptonite. The audacity that I could be capable of hurting her...just because I was helping Sam.   
You fucking worked for the DEO and also your sister...and that´s not the best part, Kara. I didn't even want to sleep with James. It was altogether at once...You were playing wing woman for James, telling him that I was probably not eating enough during my work, and Supergirl asked James to spy on me...Do you know what having sex with James in my mental statement for me, Kara?”

“I can imagine and I don't want to think about it...”

“Well...James had fun...I woke up in the morning and I wanted just to scream out of my fucking window. Trying to get my emotions together and smile at him.”

“Did you...was it more…

“No, just one time...one time was enough to understand that it was just sex, but still he was nice to me... until something changed in his attitude...he was bossy...he became like a jerk...like I needed to be protected and he knew everything better and...I was asking myself why I was doing that to myself. I stayed with him because he was the only one that wasn't judging me…but his behavior as CEO was not professional anymore...and of course, I still knew that he never had a good word for me in the past.”

“I´m sorry, Lena. I´m such an idiot...!"

“It's not all you fallout Kara! It was me too...I felt so helpless when I saw you were sad about Monel...I didn't know how to help you.   
Every time I tried to call you or go out with you...you refused, and then you were out of my life. The night Supergirl saved me from the plane...I thought for one second it was you...I thought...that can't be; I have feelings for Kara and Supergirl at the same time, that was making me insane. I ran to Catco Magazine and I kissed James...that was a terrible idea, and then your speech on Christmas Eve...that was insane, my heart was telling me one thing and my brain another...When James told me you were sick at home I brought you a soup, but the reason I came was that I wanted to hear you telling me that I shouldn't date James because you had feelings for me!”

“As you know It was J´onn and I don't know if it was a terrible idea I was in a coma, but after I saved you from that plane I realized after I spoke to my cousin, that what I was feeling for you, was more than just a friendship. If Reign and Edge morgen were not In Nacional City I would have probably didn't let James near you.  
I was not capable of letting you die and save Nacional City. I had to choose and I chose you...Lena.   
If I really loved Monel, I would have chosen to leave earth with a second space pod, that we had at the DEO, or with Kal-el´s space pod, but I did not!   
When it came to saving you or Nacional City...  
Lena, I could never leave without you, never...and that's what scared me the most and that's why I was so cold and distant to you when I found out that you could reproduce Kryptonite.   
I thought how can I love her so much, and she can do such a thing to me. My brain was lost, I lost it, I did forget that you could never do such a thing like your brother…   
At that moment I was just Supergirl, I wanted to protect Kara´s heart. You still loved Kara, but I was wrong...I knew one day it would blow up in my face.   
I had to tell you when you asked my real name when we tried to help Sam in the dark valley…

“And then what? You told me that your little friend Mr. Mxy showered you every possibility to change things between us.”

“He did!”

“Good! Darling, how did it came after we had mindblowing sex to this talk... I love you, and it doesn´t matter anymore. We are true with old memories...we both made mistakes in the past...look at us now, we are happy and we are working together as a team.”

“You are right...I don't know why we started...maybe because you asked me to marry you, and I wanted to hear that everything is good between us.”

“Well, let's forget ou exes and the past...or do you have the need to talk about them?”

“Nope!”

“Good...I tell you a little secret...come near...Kara...near…” Kara and Lena were closed noses on the nose.

“Is this near enough?”

“Yes…!” Lena whispered in Kara´s ear…” I´m in love with you Kara-Zor-EL!” Kara was shaking and trembling. “I want to make love only to and with you...and be with you until my last breath...be jealous, be angry, be whatever you want, but love me as it's always your last day on earth.” Said Lena smiling when she looked back into Kara´s eyes.

“Yes Ma'am!”

Five minutes later…

"Oh Rao, don't stop!" Kara pleads, slipping her fingers in Lena's hair. It's been far too long since she came like this, with Lena between her legs.

Lena is assertive in her actions. She listens to Kara´s demands but answers them at her leisure. She's still controlled, that much is clear and Kara´s wishes were fulfilled. The thought of Lena doing all this makes Kara always louder in bed, which in turn seems to please Lena, who finally frees one hand to enter Kara slowly with two fingers.   
Kara arches her back, eyes shut tight and mouth parted open. The ache between her legs grows tighter and tighter, and if Lena's fingers reach so deeply Kara can only imagine how good the rest of what was coming next will feel. Kara's eyes fly open when she feels the movement and realizes Lena is hovering above her again, looking intently at her face.

"Good?" Lena asks, her voice betraying her own erratic breathing.

Kara leans up to capture her lips in a long kiss, which Lena seems to take as a positive response. The moment when Kara feels Lena´s fake hardness pressing against her thigh is when Lena speeds up and rubs her clit again, seemingly eager to make her come. It happens quickly, much faster than Kara expected. Her whole body tenses and Lena uses the opportunity to kiss her jaw, her neck, and finally her breasts. 

Kara feels her fingers stroke deep and hard until her pleasure reaches its peak, her orgasm crashing over her in strong waves.

"Oh, Rao!"

Kara lets out a string of expletives as her body slumps into the mattress and she closes her eyes, feeling her clit throb in quick pulses. 

Lena gives her time to breathe, but Kara can finally see some cracks in her composure, especially in the way her eyes roam down her body.

"Rao, I love you!" Kara whispers against Lena's lips, smiling in a way that spells beautiful trouble.

“Oh, we are not done, Kara. I know you need more than that...Get on your knees!”

Lena pushed the strap-on into her center, in a single thrust. 

Kara cried out as she felt the tip crash against her. Lena quickly began pumping into her, drilling her way to the base with every thrust. 

Kara couldn’t hold her moans in entirely as her hole and clenched down around Lena, intent on orgasming soon, no matter what Lena was doing.

Lena pounded Kara into submission until her eyes rolled up and she climaxed. Kara squeezed and clenched around the hardness as she gasped for air.   
She shook and trembled as her walls spasmed and leaked her juices down the fake dildo. 

Her face turning red and her eyelids fluttering.

"I think...

“You can do better than that, Lena!” Kara teases Lena and she knew Kara was not finished. 

“Again?” Lena was a little worried, she didn't want to hurt Kara. 

“Please!” She finally screams.

"Such a naughty Kryptonian, today!" Lena kissed Kara back.

When Lena was finished Kara´s legs trembled as Lena slowly came out of her. 

Lena falls back on the bed, exhausted, sore more than the girl of steel could imagine. Kara climbs up and joins her. She leans over and kisses Lena.

“Are you okay, my love?” Asked Kara.

“Kara, I should ask you that question...Jesus Crist, that was super hot!”

“So...we are going to do it again...I mean, you have more on your heart that you want to get out of your system…

“Oh...you like it when I punish you?”

“I...I´m...Yes!”

“Kara, you don't need to be punished. Just ask me what you need and I will fulfill your needs, but you need to tell me, I mean it.   
If you like it a little more rough in the bedroom it's not something bad or dirty. Just tell me, and I'll tell you what I like, but for today enough, I'm still human and I need to eat something. I need a shower, and a double breakfast for you - your Kryptonian stomach is calling for help. You are starving, my love.”

“Yeah!” Kara smiled and blushed.

“I love you!”

“I love you too, my cute, sweet naughty pillow princess...” Said Lena walking into the bathroom.

"What´s a pillow process?"

"I tell you tomorrow..."

*****

The morning light shines on Kara´s back she feels the warm sun on her body and wakes up, the first she sees is Lena and sleeping cuddling close next to her, she smiles gives Lena a soft kiss, and stands up. 

They had beautiful days in Ireland, sightseeing, eating, and made a lot of pics at the Castel kissing each other. 

Kara brushes her teeth, wash her face, makes her hair. She opens the curtains where they have a pretty view at one of the forests of the green land, and it's another beautiful and warm day Kara thinks and checks her Phone for the weather.

The coffee was ready and she brought Lena her morning coffee waking her up with a kiss on her back. "Morning beautiful, wacky...

"Umm...good morning, my love."

"Are you okay?"

"I`m alive...God, Kara you are consuming me...I think you want to kill me...when we are back in National City I need to install Red lamps in our bedroom...

"I can control myself. I would never hurt you!"

"No, Babe...I know, but you are still a Kryptonian and your stamina is... too much for my fragile human body...I love everything you do to me, but I want to make you feel exhausted too...

"Okay, you won...red lamps it is...

"Thank you!" Lena smiled drinking her coffee.

"Lena, can we walk to the market today?"

"The one from last week?"

"Yes, they have lovely apple pies and those candies that I loved...umm...I want them so bad." Said Kara smiling.

"Of course, my love."

"You need to ask the old lady if we can get them somewhere in Nacional City."

Lena laughed. "I will make sure to tell the nice lady that Supergirl is going to pick up for me once in a week whatever you want."

"That's A good idea, and I can also get you those little scorns you really like"

"Yes!"

"I love you so much...did I tell you, that I love you so much...

"Yes!" Lena laughs again. 

It was nice to see how she could make Kara happy just with food. “Honey...last night you were glowing again, are you sure you feel good, do I need to be worried?”

“No! I´m fine, maybe it´s...I mean, we have a lot of intimacy and maybe it´s something to do with my Kryptonian biology...don´t worry, I´m fine.”

“Okay, but when we are back home, I run some blood tests.”

“Okay!”

After the walk at the market and the chat with the old Irish lady, Kara and Lena entered an old pub where they wanted to eat for lunch and drink some Guinness beer.

“Lena, the see-food was incredible...I don´t want to fly home, this small town is very nice and the people are very friendly to us. I enjoyed being here with you, maybe someday we can move here.” Said Kara.

“Really?”

“Yes, why not...as far as I know...you are the owner of the mansion and it´s your birth house. The air is so fresh here, and the sea and the green lands...I love this place, and imagine little Kara or Lena running around...Well, she would have to learn Irish at school, and then I have two girls talking with that heavy accent, but if that´s the only sacrifice I have to make to understand my daughter I will learn Irish too…

“Kara, you speech 144 languages…

“Okay, yes! I like to tease you. I can Irish, but I love hearing you talk with the people...It´s sexy...”

“Dork!”

Then suddenly two-man sit at the same table as Kara and Lena.

"Cailíní tráthnóna maith, an bhfuil cuideachta uait?" (Good evening ladies, do you need company?”) Said one of the men.

"Níl sé uaim go raibh maith agat!" (No, Thank you!”) Said Kara.

"Ní raibh mé ag caint leat, blonde!" ( I didn't talk to you, Blondy!”) Said the man.

"Is fearr a éireoidh tú sula seolfaidh mé isteach sa spás tú!" ("You better move before I kick you into space!") Said Kara.

“Kara?” Lena was worried. Kara looked aggressive, and she was glowing again.

“Guys, leave now!” Said Lena.

“Or what?” said the man.

Kara grabbed both men and walked them out. “You want me to kick your asses?”

“Lady fuck off!”

Kara broke one man his arm and that was enough for Lena to know that Kara was affected by something. It was not red Kryptonite because the men wouldn't be alive by now, so they had to fly back to Nacional City soon after she made sure Kara was back to her normal happy sunshine modus.”

“Kara, let´s go home, please.”

“I…

“Please.” Lena took Kara´s hand and they both walked home without saying a word.

Lena was in the kitchen and she could hear Kara crying. She didn't want to hurt the man, it came over her like a rush of adrenaline. It was like she was affected by Kryptonite, but she never came in contact with the substance, and it felt different than red kryptonite, more like a territorial thing...it was weird…” Lena...I´m sorry I broke his arm, I don´t know what came over me...It´s like I could hear his thoughts, and he was looking at you like fresh meat...you know what I mean…

“Kara, I can defend myself...I have every day to fight against assholes at work, or on the phone...It´s not the first time that a man hits on me like that...I appreciate you being a wonderful girlfriend, but that was a little odd masculine today. I think it´s not you, but more a strange substance of something that makes your hormones been a little crazy possessive.”

“Are we flying home tonight?”

“I wished we could stay, Kara. I´m worried about you. If we don´t find anything in your blood system, maybe we can come back in a few weeks.”

“Okay!”

“Good!”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Chapter 6 is coming soon.
> 
> THX...Vespina.


	6. Magic vs. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter could give Lena information about a fifth-dimensional creature named Mr. Myx.   
> Jupiter's birth mother wrote a journal in the past that was helpful for Lena. She could call Mr. Mxy to ask him why the hell he gave Kara the purple bracelet and what was his plan behind it.
> 
> ***Warnings for this chapter. Wired magical Sexual Content***
> 
> I´m sorry for any grammatical mistake, but I hope you still enjoy the story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks passed since they came back from Ireland. Lena ran some blood tests on Kara. She didn’t find anything that explained what was wrong with Kara, so, both decided to have a secret Kryptonian ceremony at the fortress of solitude with matching bracelets not bordering anymore what was really affecting the female Kryptonian. 

Lena asked Kara why she was wearing two bracelets. The blonde told Lena that one was not a real Kryptonian bracelet. she liked to wear it, it reminds her of their fallout in a positive way, and that she hoped that their relationship would heal and be stronger than before. The blonde told Lena the story about Mr. Mxy and how he showed her that no matter what she had tried to make herself forgiven, it would have catastrophic outcomes for themselves and their friends in the future. 

Kara asked Lena if she remembered the night she flew to her apartment and told her that she would do anything to stop her and treat her like every other Villain, knowing that Lena hated being called a villain. Kara told her best friend that it was the last hope she had that she would have seen that she was going down a dark path if she would work with her brother.

Lena told Kara that it hurt bad, hearing does words she never heard from her best friend before, but it made her think a lot, and when she saw her brother was just using her project Non-Nuocere only to harm people again, she stopped herself, and she came to the realization that no matter how bad Kara hurt her, she was not a villain, and she had to stop her brother Lex with Supergirls help.

Lena smiled at the thoughts of knowing that Kara would have tried everything to repair this relationship. 

Kara chose the right way to remended that she was doing wrong and she was happy that she stopped herself before she could fall completely into the dark and evil path.

*****

Kara left Nacional City for a few days to help friends and her family in Gotham City and Metropolis. Alex and Kelly went to visit James and Kelly´s mother leaving Jupitar for the weekend with aunty Lena. The little girl liked to help Lena in her lab even if the CEO at first was scared to have Jupiter in there, but the little girl was a talented helper.

“Aunty Lena, what are you doing?”

“I run more tests to be sure. Kara still doesn't feel well, but I can't find anything wrong in her blood results.” Said Lena.

“Maybe, she's not Ill, but something else is making her Ill.” Said Jupi.

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe it's dark magic!”

“For Kara is magic as deadly as green Kryptonite...For Kryptonian dark magic is not a good combination...did you have a vision?” Said Lena.

“I see a powerful witch in my dreams...her name is La Dama…

“That's the female elder from Leviathan. We couldn’t catch her when we fought on Shelly Island...Lillian was mind-controlling by the elder. Do you think aunty Kara is mind-controlled by her too?”

“I don´t know, but someone or something is protecting her...someone gave her something magical to protect aunty Kara and the future.” Said Jupi.

“Protect the future? Jupiter your planet was called Torma and your parents were scientists, did they believe in magic? Because that's something I can't battle against with science.” Said Lena.

“My mom always told me if you don't have any answers for something you can't see, you need to find the key to the battle against it...Even if it's magic aunty Lena, you can see its trace. If La Dama is using magic against aunty Kara, you can find the trace she leaving behind.” Said, Jupiter.

“Do you know something about a fifth-dimensional creature called Mr. Myx?”

“Very bad guy, but if you make friends with him, he will help you. My father told me once he met a fifth-dimensional creature and he was very naughty. Our planet was once at war with Modru and the Fatal Five.  
The witcher is a powerful magical alien that controlled the Pegasus galaxy, and Mr. Myx, that was his name, helped Torma to be free from Modru´s army, but in change, he wanted all secrets had about Ventura - Mr. Myx wanted to enter the magical planet Ventura. The lucky Lord banned all magical creatures and Mr. Myx wanted to know the secret of how he could be safe on Venture to buy a purple stone”

“Did your father told him?”

“Yes!”

“What did Mr. Mxy want on Ventura?” Asked Lena.

“The magical purple stone. He wanted to change some outcomes in the past with a wish. I don´t know the whole story, but that was a few months before we landed on earth and I was not even born.” Said Jupi.

“It was five years ago?”

“Before Torma exploded. We flew with my father’s spaceship and we landed on earth five years ago. I read my mother’s journal, that’s why I know a lot about Mr. Myx.”

“He’s a friend of aunty Kara.”

“Aunty Lena...Fifth-dimensional creatures are not friends like real friends on earth...they are friends when they need something. They are gamblers, as long it´s for their own benefits they tried you friendly, but only as long they need. I don't think he should be near aunty Kara.” Said Jupi.

“Umm...maybe Mr. Myx is using Magic and not La Dama.” Said Jupi.

“Aunty Kara is back in two days. I will ask her...wait... he gave aunty Kara a bracelet with a purple stone, do you think it could be the magical stone from Ventura?”

“I don´t know, but if she owns the purple stone, it's dangerous for her and others...she needs to take off the bracelet... If La Dame knows she has one of Ventura's stones, she will want to have it...”

“I will tell her, thank Jupiter.” Siad Lena.

“Aunty Lena, did you buy me Ice cream?”

“Yes, it´s in the refrigerator, you can have some if you want…

“Yes!!!

Jupiter walked to the refrigerator and she opened it to take a Vanilla cornetto. “Aunty Lena...Kara pinned a note for you on the fridge”

“Really, I didn’t see it!”

“Here!”

Lena read the note Kara left in her lab.

"Hi, my love...I found love in you and I learned to love me too.  
Never have I felt that I could be all that you see.  
It's like our hearts have intertwined into the perfect harmony  
I found love in you and no other love will do for me.  
Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away  
forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay.  
This is why I love you because you love me too.  
The stars have all aligned and right now is the perfect time to say once more that I love you.  
Ps: Don´t worry too much I´m back in a few days...open the fringe I left something for you and Jupi... Kara."

Lena smiled, she opened the fridge. It was sushi.

“Jupi, your aunty Kara bought Sushi for us...do you want to eat something?”

“Later…

“Okay.”

“Aunty Lena, why are you crying?”

“Because I´m scared that maybe Kara is...affected by magic and she doesn't really love me...I'm so worried that this maid just be…

“No! She loves you aunty Lena...The purple stone does not affect real feelings...It's A wishing stone, like in the Disney movie a saw with aunty Kara...Al...Aladin and the wonder lamp and the genie. Aladdin is Kara, the genie Mr. Mxy, and the wonder lamp is the purple stone.”

“So your aunt can wish whatever she wants?”

“I think Mr. Mxy is trying to protect her from someone, or something that's going to happen in the future...but it must be something he's scared about and he needs aunty Kara to fix it...”

“We need to call him...where is your birth mother journal, Jupi?”

“In my bedroom at home!”

“Okay, let go...I need to read it. I need to know if I can call Mr. Myx.”

“Aunty Lena can you battle magic with science?!”

“I´m a Luthor and I can...I battled the dark witches of Juru, I can battle whatever Mr. Myx fears...I want to know what Kara has to sacrifice...I´m not going to lose her, not now that we are finally together, never...I need to protect her...” Said Lena.

*****

“I think your mother was a genius, Jupi.”

“So if you spell his name backward he disappears, but he also appears?”

“Yes”

“Are you going to…

“Xylplxym...Xylplxym...I need your help!” Said Lena.

…”

“Umm...Miss Luthor, how did you find out how to call me?”

“I´m a genius, but you already know that Mr. Myxlplyx.”

“Yes...it´s a pleasure finally meeting you...where is Kara?”

“She´s in Gotham City…

“So, how can I help you?”

“I want to know why you gave Kara the purple stone of Ventura?”

“Oh, you already know she´s affected...let´s say the stone is Kryptonite, but don´t worry she will not die. The stone is protecting her from dark magic...I´m sorry I can’t tell you why I gave her the stone...time rules.”

“Is she going to die in the future? Mr. Myx I want the truth!!” Said Lena.

“Your niece should go in her bedroom and let the adults talk.” Said Mxy.

“Jupi, can you please go in your room, I call you when we are finished:”

“Okay!” Said Jupi and walked into her room”

“Your brother is the reason why everything changed. I saw the future reality and I'm not happy with the outcoming. Your dreams and your fears are real. Everything you saw will happen, but not if you decide to do the right thing. I give Kara the choice to make things good with you two, she chose the right way and now it's your turn, Lena. Your happiness will not last long. She's going to die the moment you will tell her you are expecting a baby. She will choose to ask Superman for help and she will give up her powers.” He said.

“How?”

“Without powers is Kara human and vulnerable, She is going to protect you from your brother Lex Luthor. He will shoot at you and Kara is going to protect you with her body forgetting that she´s human. It was a reflex, nothing would have happened to you...the fetus is going to give you powers during the pregnancy…

“When?”

“I can tell you, or the outcomes will change.”

Lena was holding her stomach. “Pregnant?”

“Yes! Why do you think I gave Kara her present? It was a real present, I know who much Kara would like to have a family...her own family. It was not only to protect her from La Dama!”

“Purple Kryptonite?”

“Yes, purple Kryptonite. It's A stone that doesn't exist in its prime. Kara wished for something and every wish she made became reality. That means she fucked up the timeline, not with you, but the moment she heard that you two were married in the future, she wished she could be married to you. She's not the only pentagon that made a mistake after Crisis, Lena.   
Superman showered his children that he's the man of steel...you know how teenagers are? One will be okay with it, the other twin not, he will become a bad boy.   
The Flash rescued his wife Iris West at the cost that they will not have baby twins, and his daughter Nora will never exist.  
The Legends rescued captain Sara Lance by killing the alien kidnapper, which’s bad for the future.   
Kara changed something in the future. Darkseid's wife was a monster, the Crisis captured Darkwave and the Aftermath to keep the universe safe, but your brother changed everything with the book of destiny liberating La dama again from her prison. She was captured on Ventura and she escaped during the Crisis, and now she maid be the end of every existence in the universe.” Said Mxy.

“I don't understand?”

“What do you know about the paragons?” He asked.

“Kara is the paragon of Hope.”

“Do you know who the other paragons are?”

“No!”

Okay!” 

Mr. Myx snapped with his fingers and had a Pictionary board appearing in front of Lena.

Kara: Hope  
Sara: Destiny  
J´onn: Honor  
Barry: Love  
Kate: Courage...she's still missing, but not dead.  
Dr. Ryan: Humanity, he's a human that made sense...

The paragon of Truth was one of Kara´s superman cousins from the earth - 199 during the Crisis, but he was erased and killed thanks to your brother, Lex. You can imagine who the paragon of truth, now is?”

“My brother?”

“Yes, but he has stolen it, so, he was cheating. One paragon is still missing Lena...Oliver was a paragon too, but he became spectra after he sacrificed his life twice for the team. He was the paragon of sacrifice. The monitor decided not to rival to the paragons who the paragon of sacrifice was and told Felicity Queen, not to reveal her/his name during the Crisis.”

“Who is it?”

“You, Lena!”

“Me? And you want me to sacrifice my life and Leave Kara alone?”

“No! I want you to decide. The future or the here and now. Do you want to leave in fear?”

“You mean...I...how long will it take before I can see her again? Is that what you are asking me? To let Kara go?”

“Two years, before she´s home again and everything is going to be fine.”

“Will she disappear?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell you!”

“Why not Barry, Clark, or J´onn. Why is it Kara, why always Kara?”

“She was the one that changed the outcomes during the Crisis. She was the one that had to die during the Crisis and she´s the pentagon of Hope. The future needs hope to rebuild peace and win the wars, without hope you can´t win and without sacrifice, no one will survive. I gave you the choice Lena. I can sanap with my fingers in what was your life a week ago, or you start a new life and you wait for Kara until she finds her way back home to you.”

“I need something to hold on to. We...I love her, and you are expecting me to…

Mr. Myx snapped with his finger.

“Where…

“What do you see, Lena?”

“My birth mother she's playing with me...we are in Ireland. It was four weeks before she died.” Said Lena crying.

“Are you sure, that's your mother, and that little girl it´s you?”

“What do you mean...I know…this was one of my VR simulations...that´s...

“Look around what do you see? Look at your mother, is that really your birth mother?”

“She's older than I remember her, her hair was not red-brown and not curly like mine...that little girl is not me and she called me...Lori...Is that my daughter?”

“Yes, Lena. That´s you playing with your daughter...look around...you are holding Lori in your arms, who are you smiling at?”

“Is that...Is that Kara, she looks...she's holding a baby...another baby...why are her hair brown?”

“Look at her ribs...what is she wearing?”

“A bracelet with a blue stone!” Said Lena.

“Do you know what a blue Kryptonite stone does to Kryptonians?”

“It takes away all their powers.”

“Kara chose you and she chose to have another identity, like you. Her name is Linda Lee Danvers Thorul, you choose to take the name Kieran Thurol Danvers, but before this can happen…

Mr. Myx snapped his fingers again.

“Where are we?”

“Look around and tell me where we are...”

“Sam?”

“She can´t hear you or see you...this is 2022, Lena.”

“Is this the oval office?”

“Yes, Madam President! This is your first day in the white house. Kara will be back in 2023."

“I'm the president of the United States of America in the future…?”

“Yes, very soon!”

“Fuck off...are you kidding me?”

“No!”

“Oh, my God, Ruby? She's holding a baby. Will Sam have a baby?”

“It´s your baby, Lori.”

“She's so...pretty and she's smiling like...”

“Of course she's smiling like Kara. Lori will be like you in every sense. Her intelligence will be great, she will be a great personality in the future, her heart is bigger than yours and Kara´s together. Your first daughter Lori will not miss Kara, she will still be a baby when Kara comes back and you will not have time to miss her eider. You will see everything is going to be fine, but you need to know that Kara will ask you why you left her…

“What?”

“I have to make sure that Kara can't find you after you two... She will forget how your heartbeat sounds. I made sure she can find you. In two weeks she needs to make a decision, how to battle La Dame and save the future. Kara will have to leave for the Future, everything is in danger and she will choose to leave with Nia and Brainy this earth. She will think you left her.”

“Oh, you are not asking me...Oh, you want me to kill you!” Said Lena, angry. “How do you think she's going to forgive me?”

“Oh, I'm sure she will forgive you, I make sure of it...two years Lena...”

"How?”

“You don't want to ruin my surprise!”

“I hate you!”

“Listen to me Lena, no sacrifice without hope, and by the way, you are the strongest from all paragons…

“I am?”

“Yes, why do you think the Monitor protected your identity from your brother...God, I hate Lex so much.” He said.

“What will happen to him and Lillian in the future?”

“Lillian is going to die in the future. You need to help her...she going to suffer from brain cancer. Lena, you need your mother if you are going to handle your pregnancy with a half Kryptonian baby.”

“Wait a minute? I don´t understand...the baby is half Kryptonian?”

“Yes!”

“How?”

“Suprise!”

“I don´t even want to know...What about my mother...she looked healthy when I saw her the last time on Shelly Island. She helped us even to escape the Island...”

“When she constructed the bomb for Lavathina she worked with alien toxical material, near-identical to green kryptonite. It's poison for humans, it kills slowly. Your brother is going to fight against Superman again, but this time he loses everything. The man of tomorrow will be the past and Superman will bring him this time to a prison he can escape. The fortunes of solute. He will sleep in a stasis capsule for the rest of his life...I hope!”

“Clark should kill him?”

“Do you want that?”

“No!”

“You need to know that Clark and Lex were really good friends. Clark saves Lex more than one time when they were teenagers, but over the years jealousy and lies became a problem. It was not like you and Kara! It was the outcome of your father's death that made Lex mad at Superman...Lex, did kill Lionel.”

“That's...That's not true!”

“It is Lena! Lex killed your father because he was jealous of Lionel´s relationship with Clark Kent. Your father saw Clark as a son, he tried Clark better than Lex and when Clark’s adoptive father died, Lionel was there for him and his mother.   
Mr. Luthor paid the bills for Kant´s farm and initiated an affair with Martha Kent. Your mother Lillian was furious. She knew that Lex did kill Lionel and she preferred to remain silent because she knew she was the next on Lex´s list. So, it was not you who had to stop your brother, or rewash your family name, or kill your brother to help humanity.   
It was your adopted mother that failed her duties, not you Lena.” He said.

“I was in boarding school when he died.”

“Yes, and that was good...Maybe Lillian hated the Supers... but with you, it was a different story. She always tried to protect you. Maybe you thought Lex was the only one that welcomed you home, but you were in danger since the first chess game you played with your brother. You won against him and he couldn't bear the thoughts that you were smarter than him, he felt humiliated by five years old little child. He wanted to manipulate you since then, and Lillian saw it in his eyes. 

You were in danger Lena, she needed to keep you away from Lex.” He said.

“Mr. Myx, from a scale from 1-10 how deadly is La Dame?”

“She´s a 100 and she´s really pissed at Supergirl. This has nothing to do with Lex Luthor anymore. La Dame wants revenge and she´s changing slowly the future until nothing is left when she´s finished. Kara is a powerful alien species, the most powerful hero in the universe and she´s the only one that can win against Modru, the Fatal Five, and La Dame Lena.” Said Mxy.

“What is my part in this story?”

“Lot of aliens will land on earth. The universe and galaxies will need help from a strong leader, Lena. Your work in this story is more important than you think it will be...remember you have two weeks left before Kara leaves for the future with the Ligioniers. Make sure to make Kara a little jealous, and abracadabra you will be pregnant.”

“I need to make her jealous, are you crazy? The last time she was jealous she broke someone’s arm…

“She will not kill anyone, just teasing her a little bit in the office and you will see that everything is going to be good in the future…

“If you say so...I don´t know…

“Miss Luthor, you have two weeks to change Kara´s future or she will die, and also the future...your daughters will have a long cheer in the future earth history…

“Hey, don´t get mad at me! I want a baby, but I planned to have it with Kara, not to get pregnant and be alone!”

“Lena, you will never be alone. Your mother is going to help you as long she can. Alex and Kelly will be there. Sam and Ruby. One day Kara will be back as soon as you have the chance to miss her. She will appear in front of you and you two will be happy again...Well, you need to fix first your relationship with Kara again...Kara loves you and I always maintain my promises...and now send me back to my wife.”

“Thank you!”

“Oh, don´t thank me, Lena. I really like Kara, but this is bigger than everything she ever did before...La Dame and the Fatal Five are going to leave destruction and death all over the universe...Supergirl will survive and save the universe, and be a good leadership until she will decide it´s time to come home.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Mxy.”

“Goodbye Miss Luthor...remember what I told you, and don´t be scared, she will come back...”

“Xylplxym…”

*****

Kara flew back to Nacional City after helping the new batwoman with her green Kryptonite injury and her cousin in Metropolis with one of his sons that was mad at Superman for not telling him his identity sooner.

The rest of the week at Catco Magazine was messy for Kara. She couldn’t keep her eyes from Lena. The blonde thought that her partner was too overdressed or less dressed for work than she usually was wearing when she visits Catco.

Kara´s blood was boiling but after what she did in Ireland she was trying to keep her jealousy at bay and tried to be calm and act like an adult.

When one day it was too much, though Kara.

Kara feels her jealousy raging through her body every time she sees Lena talking to the employees at Catco Magazine. It doesn't help that she found out that Lena has spent the days with Andrea when she was away and lie to her explaining she's at work finishing a couple of things late at night. 

Kara waits for Lena to come home sipping her hot cholate as she waits.

Lena finally comes in she thought "Where have you been?" Asked Kara.

Lena sat down next to Kara kissing her cheek, but Kara pulls away she frowns.

"You know where I've been, what's wrong?"

"Really playing dum! Why can't you just admit instead of making me feel like the bad guy? Stop lying I know you've been with Andrea out."

Lena stands up. "Not this again Kara how many times do I have to tell you nothing's going on with me and Andrea."

"Then why did you lie, why didn't you just tell me?"

"She invited me last minute celebrating from her new business deal with the government..." Lena shakes her head frustrated and walks to Kara standing in front of her. "You're going to have to start trusting me, Kara. I promise you you're the one, not her, not anybody else, just you!"

"Why are you sleeping in the other bedroom then?" Asked Kara.

"Because I need sleep and I was not in the mood for sexual activities...I have a lot of work Kara and you too!"

"What does that mean...are we going to sleep separately for...ever? Since we came back from Ireland you sleep in your bedroom alone and you close the door too...are you talking to someone else at night? Do you have an affair with Andrea?"

"Kara, stop it! That´s nonsense...I should be jealous, not you!"

"What?"

"Yeah, what about your new secretary...and don´t play dumb Kara. I see how she looks at you and what about Mr. Spapper's new charming assistant…

Lena wanted to crash the tip of the iceberg. Mr. Myx told her to make Kara jealous, but this was going to make Kara really mad in a few seconds.

“Kara!” Lena scolded her. “I'm here! Talk to me.”

“And I'm here, now, what?” Kara countered, trading in the smile to sink her pretty white teeth into her bottom lip. “Come ‘ere...I miss you.”

“Absolutely not...You are acting like an asshole...I´m not a lust object, Kara...I had enough in my life of does look at me like I´m just a sex object.”

“I´m acting like an asshole? Lena are you out of your mind. I'm respecting your privacy. You don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, you don't want me to touch you, or kiss you...and you don´t want to talk about it. You are going back into your old self, where you put everything in little boxes. Now I'm asking you to tell me what in Rao´s name is wrong with you! Why are you doing this to me?”

“So, this is my fault? I’m mad at you anyway…

"What did I do?"

"You...

“What?”

“Nothing!” Said Lena looked away.

“No, it’s something.” Kara cups Lena´s face, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Talk to me. What is it?”

“You love him, not me!”

“What?”

“You talk in your sleep, Kara. You said his name...you called Monel a few times in your sleep...If you want to be with him, just go, I´m not keeping you here...just leave!”

Lena was a beast with her words. Choosing to bring up Monel´s name was a badass asshole move.

“Lena, maybe I was dreaming about something bad that he did or said, or we had a mission together...Lena looked at me. I love you...I chose you, not Monel...how long are you hiding these feelings...for Rao´s sakes, Lena!” Kara was holding Lena´s arm.

“Let me, go!”

“I love you, Lena, do you hear me, I´m in love with you...!” Said Kara.

“Then show me...How dear you calling his name, after we...!!!”

Kara tore Lena´s clothes off. Lena let out a moan and pulled Kara's hair, causing both to fall to the bed, with a loud sound. Lena was angry, furious at Kara for no reason, yet here they were, violently undressing each other as their urges became too much.

“Fuck you, Kara!” 

Kara had so much built-up rage, angst, and lust, and all of those emotions she had inside were let loose in a giant explosion.

Lena let out a moan of pain and pleasure as Kara´s held into her back, and Lena’s fingers clawed Kara in response.

“I don't want anyone else. Do you hear me...Lena...It's just you! I love you!”

The next seconds were a blur, before Lena knew it she was pinned on the wall, Kara inserted two fingers into her warm entrance, and slowly began to thrust against Lena´s sweet spots, causing her to let out a mixture of a hiss and a moan. They have never done this in rage before, yet this was the first time that Kara took her like this, but it was fueled by pure ecstasy.

Kara curled her fingers as she sped up the thrusting, while Lena continued to claw the hero's back. Lena's breathing sped up, and the intensity of it all made her hit the edge after merely two minutes. As Lena came, she let out a scream, and enjoyed the feeling as her body relaxed, while still feeling the anger, when she looked at Kara.

"Bedroom!" Said Lena

Lena turned Kara on her back.

“My turn!”

Kara smiled.

It happened so fast blonde hair spread out over the pillow. Kara was naked with smooth skin on full display. Kara looked up into Lena´s green eyes, dark with lust. Kara thought Lena never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Lena just stares at the heroin for a while until she fidgets and smirks at Kara.

Lena reaches down between Kara´s thighs and finds her soaking wet she kisses Kara before she slips slowly a finger inside her. 

“Le-Lena!”

Lena pumps her finger in and out several times, then adds another finger. Kara kisses her as Lena inserts her fingers gently until the blonde screams loud, ripping off a pillow where she was holding on to. Lena was trying to keep her laugh together. 

“Darling, try to control yourself!”

“I don't want to, you...are so in trouble Mrs. Luthor...You're going to scream my name...” Said Kara, and kissed Lena, and found her on the bed. Lena felt her legs being open apart. It was clear to her that Kara wanted this, but how much the girl of steel was sexually influenced by Mr. Myx´s bracelet over the mouth Lena didn’t know at that moment.

“Kara!!! Make love to me…

Oh, no...no...first you need to be reminded that you belong to me and you are mine. I want you to say it...you like this game...tell me Lena...are you mine?”

“Yes!”

“What? I Can hear you?”

“I´m yours, make me yours...Fuck me, Supergirl.”

“Mrs. Luthor? You like it when I´m like this...say it, Lena!”

“Yes!!!”

“You will never again put your feelings aside...did you hear me...”

“Yes!”

“I want you to talk to me if you are insecure…

“Kara...please…

So, you want Kara...tell me...who should be right here with you Supergirl or Kara...answer me!!!”

“Kara!!!”

Kara was kissing her way up to Lena´s center till her tongue slowly slipped inside her. A moan escaped Lena´s lips 

“Ahh!” 

Lena was trying to think clearly, just able to say Kara´s name. “Kara!” She was doing things to her that she never imagined would be possible. It was always good with Kara, but this was wild and fast. It was like Kara was out of control and Lena loved every second of it.

This was beyond every fantasy Lena ever had. While Kara sailed with her tongue to the intimate deep seas of her waters, Kara´s hands caressed her body causing Lena to feel an unbridled lust. Kara stopped for a moment to approach Lena´s ear whispering; “Lena, tell me you are the only one, you are mine!" Kara was not as shy anymore, and If she had a brain in the past, with those words, Kara destroyed every cell in it. 

“You are never going to question my love for you again, did you hear me!”

“Yes!”

Kara didn't wait long to start again and explore Lena´s body. Her tongue was deep in Lena giving her center soft strokes. 

“Kara, fuck me!” 

“Is that what you want? What you desire, you want me to fuck you?!” Kara´s voice became dark and lustful.

“Yes, please!!”

Lena´s hands didn’t want to stay still. She took Kara´s hair sailing forcing the blonde to go deeper into her. Both spoke little, but the noises they were making spoke for themselves. Kara raises the speed of her tongue by continuing to put pressure on the right spot and allowing Lena to come faster.

“Ka-Kara!” 

Lena was breathing heavily. It was intense and tears were running down her face. Lena never experienced an intense orgasm like this in her life before. Kara made it possible to feel everything since they slept together for the first time, but this time she could feel all those little fireworks on her body. Kara was making sure she would never forget who she belongs to.

Kara laid on top of Lena softly. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to make love to Lena. Kara didn’t give Lena respite to recover. The movements, the actions in harmony. There was no need to be an expert or understand what Kara was doing to Lena's body. 

Lena wanted more, the night had just begun. Lena wanted Kara inside her, she wanted to feel Kara´s fingers inside her, her hands on her breasts, touching her gently. Lena wanted the blonde to dominate her gently. Kara would be the first that could take her without respite. Kara would have been the only one who would have such power over her. For the first time, Lena let herself fall completely, Kara could do with her anything she wanted.

Kara’s hands slowly caressing Lena´s body, the skin feels smooth and flawless to her touch. Lena responded eagerly, her own hands caressing Kara´s face and backside with long gentle strokes that sent shivers down her spine. They both laid there for a while, entangled in each other's arms as their lips pressed up against each other. The two shared long and sensuous kisses as their hands and fingers caressed and stroked their bodies. 

Kara´s mouth began to slowly wander down Lena´s neck as her hands explored the tops of her breasts. The blonde planted a kiss on the top of Lena´s forehead before her fingers curled over the hem of Lena´s hips. The dark-haired moaned softly in response.

While the two couldn’t speak unless allowed to, and that didn’t mean both were quiet. Lena moaned again as Kara played with her tongue over the stubby nipple, suckling at it gently. When Kara was finished with one side, she repeated the process with the other one making Lena scream with pleasure. 

Kara alternated for a while between playing with Lena´s nipples and kissing her deeply on the lips. Lena was responding to each kiss with the same eagerness. Both shuffled around, and both found themselves pushed up against each other. Their legs intertwined as they sat up against the cushion. Their kissing becomes increasingly eager and hungry as their hands explore each other’s legs and thighs. 

Kara’s hands caressing Lena´s intimate part, eliciting further soft moans in response.

Lena´s moans continue to rise in volume and amount as Kara´s fingers tease and toy her for a while longer. Kara could feel how her arousal rose, the damp spot slowly becoming more and more obvious. Lena’s hands slowly caress Kara´s body, brushing a finger over an erect nipple. Causing Kara to gasp and moan in turn. Lena also knew the right buttons to press.

This was going to be an intense night, both thought to themself.   
Granted both come out victorious in the end either way. Kara continued to stoke Lena´s slit swapping hot kisses with her at the same time. A string of moans coming from her supple lips as fingers teased and caressed relentlessly.

“You body drives me crazy, Lena!”

“Said the goddess that makes me insane right now!”

“Say my name, Lena. I want you to hear you say my name...”

“Kara.Zor-EL…

“Oh, Rao, I love you so much!”

“God, what happened to you, darling...Sweet Jesus.”

“I don´t know it came over me, like a rush... Rao, I swear if you are going to talk nonsense one again...why would I choose Mon-el over you?”

“I´m sorry...I promise I'll tell you sooner…and you need to control your jealousy darling, it´s just you...no one else."

“Did I hurt you?”

“No! God, no! That was...wow...I...I don't know you were capable of all of that...that was amazing and I loved every second. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about...what you said in your sleep.”

“I don't want you to keep it inside...communication remember, you promised me..."Auch!!!”

“Kara, what's wrong?”

***Warning, wired sexual content***

A slight shudder ran through Kara as she felt her body flood with warmth as something flowed through her. For a brief moment, her nose was flooded with the scent of spring flowers. Kara could feel her arousal spike slightly in response as well. Lena was making her crazy. Her sentence was everywhere in the bedroom.

Clearing through the slight mental fog Kara felt she muttered something under her breath and made a minor arcane gesture. When a much greater wave of warmth rippled through her body, Kara let out a sharp gasp. 

The girl of steel could feel the fire flowing through her. The sudden rise in body temperature had coated her skin with sweat and she still felt uncomfortably warm. Something was happening. Kara screams in pain for a moment. Her breathing was heavy and labored, weird feelings of pleasure rushing up from it and up Kara´s spine.

“Kara, your eyes are purple!” Said Lena.

Kara didn’t answer. Kara was over her, her hands on either side of Lena´s head, Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a light kiss on the lips.

“Kara, answer me?”

Kara was gasping and moaning as Lena´s slit was once again teased. Kara herself couldn’t help but moan as well as the strange, but incredibly pleasurable sensations assaulted her senses. Kara’s hips almost moved by their own volition, just from the sensations of her new appendage rubbing against Lena´s center. 

The motions were awkward and stumbling, the inexperienced Kara unable to find any real rhythm to it. Kara’s fingers buried themselves into the bed covers as her body shuddered from the weird sensations assailing her. She leaned closer towards Lena, breasts mashing against each other as the two made out. Hands entangled themselves together just above Lena´s head. Both moaned into each other's mouths as the rubbing went on. Kara´s lips break away from Lena´s to shower her cheek and neck with light pecks and licks.   
One of Kara´s hands began trailing downwards fingers grazing briefly over ample bosom and flat stomach to grasp whatever made her feel this odd masculine. 

“Kara, you are affected by the kryptonite! I don't think we should...” Said Lena.

“Shh...let it happen, I´m not going to hurt you!”

“Kara, stop!”

“I need you, Lena!”

“Kara, this is not normal, you are a female humanoid...it's impossible.” Lena knew that it was the bracelet and she knew that she´s was going to have a baby, but this was crazy.

“I know, and now?”

Lena knew something was not right, of course, she knew. Kara was glowing like a purple glow worm. She had a magical member. It could be described as unbelievable. The phallus was real, and simply touching it sent weird tingles through Kara. With a smile, Lena stowed the idea of making love with Kara in this state.

“I can´t hold back much longer, Lena!”

“Kara wait...we...should discuss this…

“I think we have time later to discuss this...later...”

“Kara...Fuck!”

“Oh, don´t worry about that...I´m going to.”

“Go slow at first...Jesus...this is insane.”

“Just close your eyes and tell me how it feels...do you want this…

“Kara...I…

“Tell me…

“Yes!”

Kara raised her hips and angled herself towards Lena´s opening. A tremble running through Lena as she can feel the tip pushing up against her center. Kara´s member pushed itself slowly inside of the velvet passage there was a loud collective groan from both partners. To Kara, it was as if her mind almost goes blank when the magical shaft slips slowly inside.

The sudden rush of warmth and wetness making Kara see stars behind her eyes.   
She buries her face in Lena´s neck as she pushes slowly forward, switching between kissing and biting Lena´s shoulder, as Kara´s mind is overwhelmed by the new strange sensations she is feeling. 

Lena´s only response is to throw her head back against the pillows to moan deeply. Her passage was tight, but not so painful as she thought at first, it would be. Kara continues to gasp and whimper as she can feel it constrict around her alien member as it sleeps slowly deeper. Kara was taken by primal hunger, she pushed her hips forward sharply, making Lena rock backward. 

Kara presses her lips against Lena, softly kissing her as her hips rest giving time for Lena to breathe out the aftershock wave. Having a phallus made Kara feel strangely powerful but the sight of Lena crying underneath her made Kara hold back the odd masculine aggression she was feeling.

Kara kissed Lena´s tears away.” I´m sorry...I…!” Kara wanted to slip out slowly of Lena but she stopped her.

“No, Kara!” Said Lena kissing Kara.

Kara’s hips began moving slowly back and forth, the motions had a careful and soft rhythm but the thing was - it was driving her in a need for dominance that she was suddenly feeling. Kara´s hips move a little fast as she feels Lena moving her hips with Kara´s drinking in the strange sensations that the motions of her hips gave her, which was building up inside of her core. 

“Kara!” screamed Lena loud. “Ah!” Kara managed to find a rhythm of her own, the member steadily thrusting slowly in and out of Lena. 

Lena was writhing and moaning with increasing volume underneath Kara.

Kara´s brain blacked out completely. The blonde grabs hold of Lena’s arms and pin them above her head as Kara showers her lips and neck with kisses. Juices running down from between Lena´s legs. The air in the bedroom smelled heavy of sex and filled with various moans and whimpers, a slight creak coming from the mental bed as the springs absorb Kara´s steady pounding. The blonde pulls Lena´s leg closer to her body, giving her better access as she thrusts.

Kara grunting as she feels the phallus plunging deeper inside. Her hands travel down Lena's body, grabbing handfuls gently swaying breasts, and groping them. Kara feels power and aggression up inside of her as she goes on, her motions becoming harder and fiercer but always in control not to hurt Lena. 

Kara caught up in a swell of emotions she had never really felt before and was drinking deep in the cup offered to her. In a way, she knew her actions were brutish and lacking in anything resembling finesse or grace. The way her hips pushed down against Lena with each downwards thrust and sending her partner’s body rocking back. Or the way her hands groped and touched Lena. It felt wrong in a way but at the same time so good. It felt oddly masculine.

As much as Kara didn’t want to, she yearned to enjoy it for as long as possible. Despite the rough treatment, Lena looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. Her hands, whenever they weren’t gripping onto a pillow or the headrest to avoid herself being pushed around, were traveling up and down both their bodies.

Lena´s actions and gestures encouraged Kara to push her further onwards, to chase the sensations that she felt even more fiercely. Never once did the smile on Lena´s face falter during all this, her eyes sparkling with naughty glee as she silently goaded Kara on. A chorus of moans and groans bounced between the room walls both so lost to pleasure to even attempt to keep any sound levels in check. They didn’t care about the noise, both were alone, and no one could hear them or know what was happening in this bedroom between them.

Kara became more and more experienced and used to how her magical member worked, the nature of her emotions changed. It gave her a sense of aggressiveness that was also tempered with a need to prolong the sensations. Each forward thrust is accentuated with a slight twist or a follow-up thrust. The motion letting the tip rub up against a sensitive spot or push just a little bit deeper. Lena´s legs rose upwards, Kara holding a firm grip on her thighs for support as she thrust downwards.

“Le-Lena!”

“Kaar-Kara!”

Lena didn’t have long until the next climax came, and after that, she knew she was completely spent. The action of summoning the magical phallus itself had drained Kara somewhat. There was a tightness building up in her groin. Pulling tighter towards her groin. Kara’s breathing was rapid and shallow and her body felt like it was on fire. Thrusts came fast and shallow, the sharp motions making Lena raised rump bounce up and down.

Lens eyes were closed shut as she simply kept on moaning, seemingly content at letting chase the horizon for her next climax. Kara could feel the pressure continue to build inside of her. She twisted sideways, laying herself down on one side and pulling Lena with her. She raised one of her friend’s legs upwards, giving both a better grip around her thigh as Kara dipped into that well of aggression and gave it Lena all. The metal bed almost began to creak ominously underneath them in the process.

“Lena, look at me! I love you!” Said Kara. 

Lena opened her eyes. “I love you too!” Said Lena.

It was Lena who came first again, her body visibly trembling as she whimpered. The sensation of her velvet passage constricting around Kara´s shaft was too much for the already overstimulated dark-haired. Kara screamed as pleasure overtook her, stars exploded behind her eyelids as her hips bucked and waves of pleasure crashed into her. She felt short of breath as the air felt like it was rapidly ejecting from her lungs.

“Kara!”

“Lena, tell me...I...

“Kara, keep going...!” Lena´s legs twitched and her toes curled inwards towards her sole, feeling like they were trying to break in half. Beneath it all, Kara felt a strange swell beginning rushing upwards.

“Lena something is happening...I think I´m...!”

“Don´t stop!”

Lena was having her...3...4... climax, she didn’t know anymore, her brain was lost in pleasure. A strange pulse coming from Kara´s loins. “Le-Lena!” It happened, Kara could feel her magical member throb for each successive load inside Lena. The sensation flowed into each other after the fourth or fifth one in succession until the climax finally ebbed out.

“Fuck!” Said Lena.

Lena was smiling, crying, and smiling again at the same time. Kara was kissing Lena´s body, and blowing cool air to cool her from the heat.

Lena closed her eyes. A pleasant tingle flowing through Kara as it subsided. A trickle of fluid flowed out of the blonde rapidly softening member. With its load spent the member shrunk back into her body and was gone. Kara felt an arm wrap around her shoulder comfortingly and pulled her closer to her. Lena´s rapid breathing began to stabilize and she drifted off into a comfortable deep sleep. Kara kissed Lena´s forehead smiling as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Mr. Myx 's bracelet was on Lena´s ribs not on Kara´s anymore.

Lena woke up the next morning in Metropolis in the Luthor mansion sore, with Lillian Looking at her confused. 

Kara woke up alone not remembering what happened the night before between her and Lena. Kara remembered only they had a huge fight and Kara thought Lena left her.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Chapter 7 will be shorter than the other chapters. 
> 
> Metropolis 2022, a year later.
> 
> Kara is in the future with the Ligonier.
> 
> Lena is running for president.


	7. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back in her timeline.   
> She was confused and a little angry, but still in love with Lena like the first day she saw her.  
> An old friend will explain to Kara that she was not the only one that had to sacrifice everything, but also Lena.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara-Zor-EL, United Planets 2021 New Eve´s.

(Kara´s POV)

Dear Journal,

I´m two weeks here. The Ligonier's are a Jung group of interplanetary space police. Brainy and Nia are making sure that we find enough heroes to fight against Modru´s army, and I don't know where to start.  
I miss Lena so much!

I don't know what happened to her and why she left me, but I hope I find answers in the interplanetary library, even if Winn told me not to research Lena´s life. I need to know what happened to her. Before I left Prime earth I looked for Lena everywhere. I couldn't find her. It was like she was erased from my memories.   
I couldn't hear her heartbeat, smell her, feel her, nothing. I don´t even know if she´s alive?

I keep Lena´s picture close by until we are together again.  
I miss her warm embrace, our talks. I miss our texts. I miss her. Missing her is difficult. Lena makes me a better individual, a better hero.  
When I am not with her I don’t know what to do.  
Lena was made for me and I was made for her. We´re like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I don't know what I´ve done, that she left me, but I will find out and ask her for forgiveness. The only thing I remember is me being rude to her, maybe she left me because I was too jealous, and that's normally not who I am. I didn't have any motive to be jealous because she loves me, and I love her.

I have to go, Monel and Imra are calling me to train a Jung troop of new heroes. I don't know if we have enough time to make sure that everyone can survive the war against Modru, but I promised Oliver Queen and myself to protect the universe against every evil, and I will keep my promise.

I love you, Lena.

(End POV)

*****

Two years it took the Ligioniers to win against Modru, La Dame, and the Fatal Five.  
Supergirl was exhausted. She lost a lot of friends during the fights.  
Kara-Zor-EL was done. The universe, the galaxy, and the future were safe.  
Supergirl could fly back home, but before she was going to leave the United Planets she asked Winn for a favor.

"Kara, I told you...time rules. I can't show you the past." Said Winn. 

"You know what? I sacrificed a lot to come here...Everyone is happy, you are married and your wife is expecting her second child. Imra Ardeen and her new husband are happy. Monel and Shadowless are getting married. Brainy and Nia are getting married...I want to know what happened to Lena...Winn, she's my partner and I want to know before I go back where to find her...please...If you ever cared for me and we are still friends tell me what happened to her...

"You´re not going to like what you find out besides that she's one of the best persons on earth and she's doing a great job as the President of the United States of America." Said Winn.

"Lena, is the new President?"

"President Clarisse Wilson was killed... Lena won the elections in 2022 and she’s done a great job to rescue all aliens that left the pegasus galaxy during the war...Kara please don´t...

"I want to know why she left me!"

"I leave you alone...Lena´s number is 24111992 enter the number on this computer and you can read everything that happened in her life after you left, but don´t go any further than 2023 because you are flying back in the past...

"Okay!" 

“Umm…

Kara found out that Lena moved to Metropolis where she looked after her mother Lillian Luthor. Lillian died in 2022 after the elections. She died from brain cancer...What came next shocked Kara. Lena gives birth to a daughter named Lori - Aura - Luthor in September. 22. 2022.   
It was Kara´s birth date, that was incredible, but also who the hell was the father, thought Kara.  
If the baby was born in September 2022, Lena had an affair with someone. Was that the reason why she left her?

Kara read all achievements Lena owned after she left Prime. Her best friend and partner was a genius, she helped a lot of aliens and humans after Supergirl left earth building a new universal portal. Superman fought against Lex Luthor after he tried to Kill Lena and her daughter and Kal-el won with Lena´s help.   
A new American Justice League was formed, M´gann and J´onn joined them.

Lena Luthor became the youngest President in American history forming a new government and a new military command by General Lucy Lane. Everything Kara could read was good. Lena was a hero and she achieved everything she dreamed of...Kara stopped the research before she could get too far. She promised Winn not to…

*****

Two days later Kara was ready to leave the 31st century and start a new adventure and a new life in Nacional City.

“Kara, this is your new identity if you decide to hang your cape in the closet...I know you want to be just Kara Danvers, but prime is not the same as you left. Catco Magazine doesn't exist anymore. The tower doesn't exist anymore...You could joy the American Justice League if you want…” Said Winn.

“No, I'm done fighting, Winn. I´m tired and I would like to be just Kara. Maybe I can start a new life somewhere else...San Francisco looks nice or maybe Europe...Ireland…

“Your family is in Washington DC, Kara. Alexandra is the head of the Secret Service. Your mother is Lena´s and Lori´s personal doctor and of course her family.   
Kelly is working for the military at the pentagon...Sam is the secretary of finances...Everyone you know is there…Lucy, James, even Andrea, and Russell moved to Washington DC.”

“I know, but they think I'm probably dead, Winn. My family thinks I'm dead. Kara Danvers’s funeral was held in Midvale in the spring of 2023...Lena left me, and she had her reasons...I don´t think she wants me back in her life, and I don't think I can handle seeing her again…I still love her and it hurt thinking that she doesn´t love me."

“You so star burn Kara...Why do you think she doesn't want to see you? Maybe she's waiting every day that you find her...you don't know what happened, Kara.   
You should ask her...you two went true so much together, I'm sure she has an explanation why she left you.” Said Winn.

“Yeah...she was pregnant, that's the explanation...I'm still in love with her, but do I look like I need to know who the father is?”

“You know what? Maybe you will change your mind when you are back on Prime...I hope you know that you have friends here, and if you want to come back, just send me a timeline massage, if not...I wish you a good life Kara-Zor-EL. Try to be happy and don't overthink too much, for every question you have, there's an answer, Kara.   
Take care of yourself.” Said Winn hugging Kara.

“Take care, my friend.”

Kara looked at Brainy, Monel, Imra, and Nia one last time, she smiled. “Time portal in three...two...one...Goodbye Supergirl.” Said the Legionnaires together.

Kara asked Winn to open the portal in Kansas at the Kent farm, but she was standing in her old apartment in Nacional City. It was her apartment. Her stuff was still there, nothing changed...Kara saw a letter on the table, it was Alex’s handwriting.

“Dear Kara,

We moved to Washington DC. Mom also moved to take care of Lena´s health...Lena bought the whole building where we used to leave, so don't worry the rent is paid.   
I don´t know if you ever come back or if you’re still alive, but I hope...I hope every day that I can see my sister again.   
Kara if you need money, Lena opened a bank account for you where the income rent of the apartments is in your bank deposit.   
I don´t know if you will ever come back to us again, but know that we are praying every day to see you again. I love you, your big sister Alex."

The letter that Kara was holding was written in September 2022. 

It was the month Lena gave birth to her daughter Lori...Everyone moved to Washington Dc to help Lena, and that made Kara happy.

A week passed since Kara came back from the future. She had time to walk around Nacional City try not to appear as Kara Danvers or Supergirl.   
The Supergirl statue was still there as she remembered that Lena was the only one that made her smile in that difficult time.   
L-Corp was still there, but the new CEO was someone else.   
Obsidian Tech North and many other things that Kara missed like Alfredo´s restaurant, Noonan’s, Mr. Wang Chinese restaurants…were still there but Kara had to be careful so she decided to get food somewhere else. She had to change her habits completely not to be recognized.

Kara ordered dumplings every night and pizzas at lunchtime. After a week her life was becoming boring. No work for Supergirl and no work for Kara Danvers at Catco magazine...What now...what was Kara´s life without her family and Supergirl? Was she willing to leave everything behind her and start a new life with a new identity?

The week after Kara was still sleeping when she heard someone stepping into her apartment. She could hear the person walking true to the kitchen and talking with someone on the phone.

“It's me...someone was here...I'm still looking around...umm...I see a lot of pizza and Chinese food boxes...the fringe is full...I don't know I still have to look in the bedroom...Yes Ma´am, I will.” Said the female voice.

Kara woke up, she remembered that voice, the woman sounded familiar to her...when suddenly she was standing in front of Kara.

"Good morning sunshine!"

“Gayle?”

“Kara...you are back, finally…

“What are you doing in my apartment and why are you free?”

“Oh...I care about you too...nice to see you, Kara...I missed you too, Supergirl…

“Sorry, I´m confused...so, what are you doing here?”

“I´m working for your wife...I mean, President Luthor...She wants me to come here once a month to see if you are back...I need to call her!” Said Gayle.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I don't...please don't call her...I mean, tell her I´m not here...please Gayle...I explain to you, but tell her, for now, I´m not here…

“I...Kara I don´t like to lie to Lena...she was good to me and she was the only one that helped me and other Metahumans...I hope you have a reasonable explanation for me why I shouldn’t tell her you are back?” Said Gayle.

“I have…

“Okay...make some coffee in the meantime...I call her to tell her that you are not here...but she knows you are back...I told her about all the takeaway on your kitchen counter...so, I hope you have an explanation for that...too.”

“Tell her you asked the neighbors and I left two days ago and I didn't come back.” Said Kara.

“You want trouble with your wife? Okay, no problem Kara...you want to lie to her? You know I have still my powers and more thanks to Lena...I can read your mind...Yes, don´t look at me like that...I can read your dumb mind, Kara…

“Call Lena first, and then we can talk.”

“Okay!”

…”

“Ma’am, she was apparently here two days ago, but the neighbors told me she left and didn't come back...They told me she was blonde, she had glasses...blue eyes...Yes, it was her...maybe she's visiting her cousin Superman or her adoptive mother in Midvale. I will stay here a few days, maybe she's coming back to the apartment...Yes Ma, am I will...No, apparently she didn’t read the letter Agent Danvers has left...Yes, Ma´am. I will, Ma´am.”

…”

“And?”

“She's sick and worried, she was crying and you don´t even want to see her...why?” Asked Gayle.

“I...She had an affair before I left Prime...I mean, she was pregnant and she left me.” Said Kara.

“You...wait...you were in the fuking future and you didn’t research yourself, your past life?”

“No! Why should I have done that?”

“You are so dumb, Kara…

“Why?

…

(Breaking News)

“Kara, turn the volume up!” Said Gayle…

“Is Lena flying with the air force one today?”

“Yes, also your mother, your sister, and your whole family...Kara you need…

“I know!”

“Welcome home Supergirl!”

“Uhg!!!”

With that Supergirl flew to rescue the air force one, on board Kara´s whole future. The presidential plane was crashing over Washington DC when Supergirl landed the plane outside the City on a field.

Supergirl opened the door with force when her sister was standing in front of her…

”Hi!” Alex hugged Kara and began to cry.

“Hi, Sis...is everyone okay?”

“Yes, Thank you!”

“What happened?”

“Something with the engines...I think someone tried to shoot the Air force one down...Lena is in danger…

“When is she not in danger, Alex?”

“Never!”

“Sweetheart...I'm so happy to see you.” Eliza hugged Kara.

“Hi, Eliza, are you okay?” Kara hugged her back and smiled, but soon she saw Lena walking to her she wanted to leave.

“Yes!”

“Kara where are you going?” Asked Alex.

Supergirl flew away again without saying a word before Lena could stay in front of her and start a conversation.

“She...where is she?” Asked Lena.

“She...maybe she had to rescue someone else or maybe she was looking for the person who tried to shoot down the plain...I don´t know, Lena.” Said Alex.

“She didn’t even say hello...I...I know she thinks I left her, but I think it's because...I think it's because of Lori...she thinks I had an affair...she doesn't remember the night we spent together. Mr. Myx...Kara doesn't know Lori is her daughter.”

“That explains a lot...Gayle and Kara are sorts of friends and if someone can help her now is Gayle. Give her time...she will want to see you soon...I promise you, Lena.” Said Alex.

Lena took her phone and called Gayle.

In the meantime, Kara landed in her apartment again. Gayle was sitting on the couch and was drinking coffee. “So, did you talk to your wife?”

“No, I'm a mess...I want to understand why she...I mean we had a good time, we love each other...I don´t understand?”

“What?”

“Her affair!”

“Ohhh...you mean the pregnancy...Well, believe me when I tell you that we were all baff when we heard who the father is…

“Who...Who is he?”

“Well, he´s a hero, sometimes I think he's the dumbest alien in the universe, but I like him, so I'm okay with him being back from the future. I like to make fun of him..” Said Gayle, smiling.

“He was also in the future? Who is he, do I know him?”

“Kara...what do you remember from your last days on prime before you left for the future?”

“I...I was looking for Lena everywhere. She left me after we fought because I was jealous...I was affected by something, but Lena couldn’t find out what it was...I don´t know how to explain how I felt...I´m not a possessive person normally. I trusted Lena with all my heart and I still do, but I'm scared, and I don´t know if she wants to see me…

“First, she wants to see you...she was the only one beside your sister that exactly knew you would come back again. Second, do you remember what Mr, Myx gave you on Valentine's day in 2021?

“A...he gave me a bracelet with a purple stone...I lost it...I woke up and it was gone…

“Did you feel better after you lost the bracelet?”

“I...Oh, he did not...Oh, I'm going to kill him...was that purple stone Kryptonite? Lena was right, I was affected by Kryptonite!” Said Kara.

“Yes...It was Kryptonite...It was a magical wish stone as far as your sister told me...I know about your past with Lena, she told me everything, Kara. I know who Lori´s father is and I know it is impossible, but somehow you wished to make it possible for Lena to conceive. Lori is your daughter, Kara.`` Said Gayle.

“Umm...nope...It´s impossible, Gayle. I´m female...an alien yes, but still a female humanoid. I have not a second gender somewhere hidden...that´s...I would know that...I would???”

"You are a Kryptonian Kara and Kryptonite is a wired material...Lori is your child...I swear, she´s your daughter...she´s Lena´s and your child...If you don't believe me ask your adoptive mother, Alex or Lena...Lori Luthor is your child, and when you see her you can't deny it...she looks a lot like Lena but all her goofy attitudes and her eye color, heart and spirit is yours. I know that because I'm her babysitter and her part-time Bodyguard…

“You are Lori´s bodyguard...that´s...Lena must really like you! Why are you here instead of protecting Lori?”

“Because Lena wants me to be here. She thought seeing a familiar face would make you feel better...she called me before you flew back. She was crying and she wants to know how you feel. She loves you and misses you.”

“I love her too…

“Kara, your wife never had an affair, she sacrifices a lot, you need to believe me. Lena had a hard time with the pregnancy. Eliza and Kelly helped her a lot after Lillian died. Lena is one of the strongest people I know. I wonder every day how she manages to maintain her pain inside and still do a great job as our President...”

“Lori is my child...I still have to believe it's true...are you sure?”

“Yes!!!”

“Lena and I had...I mean, we had sex...like...how?”

“You need to ask Lena, but I think...in the old traditional way. Like normally humans conceive a child...that means...you…and Lena...

“Okay! I think I got an idea….that means...I had???”

“Hardwood a Tree...an extra appendix, or whatever you want to call it…

“Yeah, let's say a Tree...umm... and it was because of the purple Kryptonite stone...I never wished to have wood between my legs, Gayle.”

“Well, maybe unconditionally, maybe you wished to make a baby with your wife, you didn’t wish to have a baby, or that Lena could be pregnant magically...I don´t know Kara. The only thing I know is that Lori is your daughter...”

“Why did she leave me? I would have never left Prime if I knew she was pregnant? What the hell did she do, why?”

“I don't know why, and It's not my place to tell you...maybe you should talk to her and clear with Lena what happened.” Said Gayle.

“I...I'm scared”

“Kara, I swear to God...I'm 100 times stronger than the last time we fought against each other...PSI is going to make you suffer...As I said, I like Lena and you a lot, but please don't make me mad. Tomorrow night the White House is holding a gala. I can let you in if you want...you need a nice dress or a suit...be just yourself and talk to her...should I call her to tell her you are going to the gala?”

“No! I want to surprise her…

“You are lucky that your sister is the head of the secret service...I call Alex to tell her you are going to the gala and to stay quiet.”

“Thank you, Gayle.” Said Kara smiling.

“Go shopping you idiot...and look nice for her.”

“I will...Gayle...are you nice to my daughter?”

“I´m the best...I learned a lot in prison and I opened up to a very nice friend that came once a week to visit me. I hated her a lot at first, but with time we became good buddies...I missed her a lot...Even If I still think she's an idiot.”

“Thank you. I missed you too…

“Kara…

“I know I'm dead Gayle!”

“What's next...you need a new identity!”

“Tell Alex to put Linda Lee Danvers on the guest list, that's my new identity.” Said Kara.

“What about your hair, your appearance?”

“I´m going to look a little different...Tell Alex, brown hairs and no glasses. I need a change in my life. I know both Luthor´s are gone, but Lena still has a lot of enemies and I don't know if It's A good idea if Kara Danvers or Supergirl is near her...I don't want to put my family and friends in danger, Gayle.”

“I understand...I tell Alex everything you said to me...Do you need a new ID?”

“No, Winn Shott gave me a new ID Card before I came back. I´m Lenda Lee Danvers...I´m a writer that's all, no children, I´m not married, I have no family. I was born in Kansas City and I was raised in an orphanage until I was eighteen years old and I left. I lived in San Francisco until I moved to...Metropolis, Gotham City, and Star City. I´m a ghost Gayle, now I´m here and I can start a new chapter in my life. I can finally be free from any duties and be just a human. I can leave a happy life with...Lena and Lori if she wants me back and if we can be together…”

“Oh, that not a problem Lena made it clear - she openly admitted if she´s going to marry someone it´s the woman she loves. The press and paparazzi want to know who her partner is, but of course, they never met her, or had the chance to shoot a photo of her…

“She has someone else? She came out?”

“No!”

“You said they never caught a photo of her...Oh, she means, you mean, me?”

“Yes, you dummy!”

“She still loves me...She loves me…she wants me to be with her...

“Of course she loves you...Kara, how could you think she's not in love with you anymore? You are always with her, she tells every night stories about you when Lori is sleeping. My bedroom is next to your daughters...I hear Lena cry a lot. Of course, she loves you and she has an explanation for leaving Nacional City two years ago.” Said Gayle.

A few hours later.

Kara was trying on some of the dresses she bought. She was going to a presidential Gala tomorrow. 

Staring at herself in the mirror, focusing on the many details of her dress. It was elegant, fit for a Gala. Also very expensive, very expensive, but Kara´s back account looked like she won in the National Lottery, thanks to Lena.

“How do I look?” Asked Kara.

“Very good and...hot Kara. If you don´t mind... I fly back to Washington DC tonight. I see you tomorrow night at the Gala.” Said Gayle.

“Okay...and Gayle...Thank you for everything...Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“Don´t get me wrong, she's an Angel, but your wife is paying me a lot of money...and I needed to make up for the window Supergirl gave me in my prison...”

“Of course!!!”

“But I like Lori a lot…

“Okay…Yeah...

“She's adorable…not like you so...

“Yeah...are you saying you have a heart and you love my daughter?”

“Shut up...see you tomorrow night!”

“See you tomorrow night, Gayle.” Kara Laugh. Gayle smiled and walked out of the apartment.

(Breaking News)

The man of steel rescued the air force one. President Luthor thanks Superman for his rescue.

Then suddenly Kara turned her face to the window. 

“Hi, Kal-el!” She said.

“Hi, Kara.” Kal-el hugged Kara.

“I´ve missed you…

“I´ve missed you too...I´m sorry for the incorrect news, but Lena thought you might don't want to be bothered with Supergirl duties for the moment…

“Oh, that's okay. I'm thinking of hanging my cape anyway…

“Are you sure?”

“Yes...I think I want to have a normal life...I saw you have in the American Justice League a hero named Power Girl...is that me? An old ego of me?”

“Yes...Earth-2!”

“See, you don't need me...I´m good Kal-el...I want just to be with Lena and my...daughter...she's my daughter…

“I know...Lois and I had to help out a little bit...Lois had to explain how to proceed with the pregnancy.   
I told Lena to leave earth and fly to New Krypton, but she stayed because of Lillian, and then she was in the middle of the presidential election...she's so brave, but also ugh...Kara.”

“I know…She´s brave but she´s also star burn...”

“Alex and I tested the purple stone, it's really powerful...Lena still has the bracelet...but you shouldn't wear it.”

“Oh, I will not wear it, no reason to worry...I know what happened...”

“So, are you flying to the Gala tomorrow night?”

“Yes!”

“Okay...I see you tomorrow night...Kara...By the way, Martha died…

“I´m so sorry for your lost Kal-el…

“Thank you…I also lost my job at the Daily planet...I´m…

“Rao...are you just doing your Superhero duties?”

“Well, I had a lot to do when you left…I don´t miss the job, Kara. I missed you, we all did!"

“I read that...Lex tried to kill Lena and Lori...thank you for helping my family...I promise next time I call you before I disappear...”

“Lena and Lori are your and my family, Kara...I never thought that Lena and I would become such good friends. Lois and the twins love Lena, Jupitar, and Lori. Last Christmas we did spend time with the whole family in Camp David. It was amazing, but we did miss you a lot, so I hope Lena and you can clear everything...please, don't be mad at her...she cried a lot in the past two years...we worked a lot together and I could see how much she loves you and missed you.” Said, Clark.

“I'm not mad anymore...I just need answers, that's all…I will surprise her.”

“Lena will give you the answers you need...I promise you...Do me a favor, just kiss her and hug her, she really needs you, Kara.” Said, Superman.

“I will, Kal-el. I see you tomorrow night.” Said Kara hugging Kal-el.

“Yes!” Superman flew away.

*****

The presidential Gala.

Lena felt her stomach turn into a knot as she looked at all the people arriving at the presidential annual gala. Despite having done this plenty of times before as a child and later as the CEO Lena was still nervous off stage as she watched Sam Arias get people’s attention.

Then suddenly a brunette was standing in front of Lena, a warm hand wrapped around her own and soft lips kissed her hair making her relax at once as she caught the scent of Kara’s favorite perfume. Without saying a word Kara helped Lena relax and smile looking up at her partner that she missed over the years.

"Madam president is nice to see you again. By the way, I´m Linda Lee Danvers."

"Nice to see you here my love." Said Lena smiling. She wanted to cry but that had to wait for later...

Everyone was looking and trying to figure out if that woman was President Luthor´s partner. Every person and guest wanted to know if they finally would get a glimpse of the mysterious woman that president Luthor was hiding from the press.

“You look amazing Lee.”

Lena chuckled shaking her head to hide her blushing.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, my love."

"Sam’s about to introduce you.”

Lena smiled happily gently cupping Kara’s face.

“Can you kiss me before I go up there?”

Kara beamed before placing a chaste kiss on Lena´s red lips earning a whine before she kissed her again a little deeper earning a happy sigh like a purr as they pulled away.

“Thank you...”

Kara nodded before looking at the stage as Sam finished her speech and clapped with the others signaling it was time for Lena to take the stage.   
Lena took a deep breath and smiled at Kara before walking out onto stage smiling and waving at the crowd ignoring the camera flashes as she walked to the podium.

“Thank you Sam for that wonderful introduction. The amazing Secretary of Finances Samantha Arias, everyone!”

When Lena finished the annual speech the reporters wanted to know if the brunette was her girlfriend or fiancé...but Lena was not going to make a statement tonight. "With no offense,” Said Lena to the reporter, she would have let the withe house press speaker do her job in the next days. "I´m happy!" She said to the reporters and left.

With that Lena waved again as she walked off stage smiling seeing Kara waiting for her on the balcony alone. Alex followed Lena, but she left soon after seeing her sister outside the balcony.

It was time to let Lena and Kara have a few minutes alone. Alex and Gayle were protecting the door that no one could disturb them. The reporters wanted to take pictures, but Gayle made sure they couldn't...

“You did so well Lee, I’m proud of you.”

"Thank you...and thank you for rescuing us yesterday...I´m sorry we told the press it was Superman."

"That´s...It´s okay!"

"Did...did you flew away because of Lori, or because of me...you didn't even say hello to me!!!"

"I´m sorry...I was confused and still angry...I´m sorry!"

"Are you still angry?"

"As I said, I was confused...no I´m not angry anymore...I´m sorry I thought...I´m so stupid...

"Did Gayle explained to you...I mean, do you know that Lori is our daughter?"

"Yes...she explained and also Kal-el, but not why you left me?" Said Kara.

"I had no choice, Kara. I had to let you go or the past and the future was going to be erased.   
Mr. Myx showed me a few alternative worlds...I took the decision and that was the only possible way for you to survive at the time."

“Mr. Myx? I´m…”

Kara wanted to say something when the door of the balcony was being opened. "God, Lena! We need to tell the reporter something before they make my life too a living nightmare...Hi Kara, nice to see you...God, you look amazing in that dress, new hairstyle..." Said, Cat Grant.

"Cat..." Kara hugged Cat.

"It´s okay, honey. I missed you too...I hope you stay for a little while, we really missed you."

Kara was crying. Lena was caressing Kara´s back. "Are you okay, my love?"

"Yes!"

"Lena, what do you want me to tell them? And by the way, Bruce Wayne wants to dance with you!"

"You need to ask Kara...she needs to make the decision? And by the way, I don´t want to dance with him!" Said Lena.

"Is it about me kissing you before you walked on stage?"

"Yes!"

"Tell them...I´m Lena´s partner...Gayle has all the details...and my new ID. Ask Gayle to help you out, Cat." Said Kara.

"Okay!" Said Cat and walked out to talk with Gayle.

“Kara is this going too fast for you. Do you need time?”

“Time? We lost two years and I didn’t even meet my daughter yet...I don´t need to wait any longer for us to be together again...I mean, you and Linda.”

“Are you following the Luthor tradition...Linda...I don´t know if I can call you Linda at home.” Said Lena.

“Well, when we are in private you can call me Kara, but you know she´s dead... Winn gave me a new identity. My name is Linda Lee Danvers and I´m a writer...I´m a ghost, Lena. The reporter will ask Cat who I am…”

“My new press secretary and my new speaker. Cat Grant wants to leave as soon as possible.” Said Lena.

“Lena? That´s...I...how do we explain...when did...Rao...I still need time to acclimate and that you are the president of the United States of America...I kissed out there!!!” Said Kara.

“I know and that was...I missed your lips and your kisses, and you holding me...and…

“I need time…

“It´s okay…I understand...I will not push you doing something you don´t want!"

“I...

"We should get out there before they think we are hiding like teenagers at a party.” Said Lena

Kara chuckled stealing a kiss and using the opportunity to pull Lena flush against her by her hips letting out a throaty purr.

“I wouldn’t mind if we did that.”

Lena chuckled softly nipping at Kara´s lower lip as she ran her hands over her strong shoulders.

“The public is expecting us...I´m going first...you walk out in a few minutes...I have to clear something with Cat before I let you out there fighting with the reporters.”

"Did you forget I was one of them...I know how to handle them."

"If you say so, my love!" Lena smiled.

Kara wandered off to the food while Lena mingled. When Kara returned to Lena she found her partner leaning on a table holding a glass of champagne smiling and laughing as she talked to a tall man who was smiling at her.   
Kara narrowed her eyes taking in the man, he was tall and muscled, his hair was jet black and styled perfectly, his eyes were bright blue but there was something deep and haunting to them, his smile was dazzling and clearly flirty, he was dressed in a designer black suit with shiny black shoes, and he was holding a tumbler of whiskey.

After watching for a moment it became clear this man was putting the moves on Lena and Lena was giggling and smiling at him like she was taking the bait.   
Kara growled under her breath feeling anger and jealousy rise in her chest but it didn’t hit a boil until the man reached out and touched Lena’s arm and leaned close to whisper something to her that made Lena blush but roll her eyes as she took a sip of her champagne. 

Kara set her plate of untouched finger foods and glass on a passing waiter's tray before she straightened her blazer and walked over to Lena and the man putting on a forced smile. As soon as Lena saw Kara she smiled brighter happily leaning on Kara as the brunette came to her side wrapping a protective arm around her.

“Linda this is Bruce Wayne, he’s come all the way from Gotham for this event. Bruce this is...“

“Linda Lee Danvers, am I right?”

“Yes that’s right but how do you know that?”

Bruce smiled taking a drink from his glass.

“I’ve been acquainted with your cousin on more than one occasion Mrs. Lee Danvers. We flew here on my private Jet together...I remember you were friends with my nice Kate Kane...”

"Yes I was, but that was a long time ago...my life changed." Said Kara.

Kara stiffened seeing the knowing look in Bruce’s eyes but before she could say anything Bruce turned his attention back to Lena giving her a charming smile.

“I was just trying to convince President Luthor here to have a dance with me but she’s being quite stubborn about it.”

Kara bristled at the idea of Lena dancing with someone else besides her and Lena noticed out of the corner of her eye before she looked back at Bruce.

“That is because I don’t care for dancing with anybody else than my partner.” Said Lena

Bruce chuckled setting his glass down before taking Lena’s and setting it down as well then holding out his hand to her.

“Reassured President Luthor, one dance is all I’m asking for.”

Lena smiled at his persistence before finally caving glancing at Kara.

“I’ll be right back love.”

Kara only gave a stiff nod downing the rest of her drink as she watched Lena follow Bruce onto the dance floor.   
After watching them dance for a moment Kara was seeing red and was ready to launch the billionaire playboy into space as she watched him guide Lena around. After what felt like years they came back and Lena was smiling.

The brunette felt her cheeks tint red with the longing to scream in frustration.

Kara snorted crossing her arms.

“You seemed to enjoy it...”

..."

“Why are you laughing! This isn’t funny Lena!”

Lena finally got her laughs under some control as she reached out and took Linda´s hand thankful the angry brunette let her hold it.

“Love, look at me please?”

Kara didn’t at first but after a moment she met Lena’s eyes and found them filled with nothing but honesty.

“Everything you saw me do around Bruce, the laughing, the smiles, all of it was for show. I could never love anyone more than I love you...

Kara pouted still a little upset but now it was more to see how far she could drag it out rather than real anger. Lena sighed with a smile taking the brunette´s face in her hands.

“Come on love where’s my sunshine smile?”

Kara childishly turned away making Lena roll her eyes checking the time before grabbing her purse and starting to walk away.

“Alright be mad at me, I’ll just go home and watch cheesy movies and eat pizza alone...you can meet your daughter when she´s eighteen...”

Kara weighed her options as Lena stepped away before she gave in and joined Lena a bit faster than necessary making Lena smile.

"Lena...you mean, the white house...home...you want me to go with you?"

"Kara, if you don´t want to stay overnight it´s okay, I want you to be happy that´s all...

"What do you want, Lena?"

"I want you...I want you to marry me as soon a possible, I want you to adopted Lori because you have to...I want to do whatever it takes to have another baby, and when my presidency is over I want to move to Ireland...did I made myself clear?" Said Lena smiling.

"That´s more than clear." Said Kara. "Another Baby?"

"Yes!"

"That sounds...good, but I want to remember this time!" Said Kara.

"I promise you that I will not leave this time...I can´t promise you will remember, Kara..."

"That´s...not fair...I mean...

"Let´s go home and I explain to you...you have a lot of questions and I will give you all answers."

"Thank you!"

"Agent Danvers and Agent March are waiting for us." Said Lena.

"Okay...Lena, can I have my own bedroom for a while before...I mean...

"Yes, my love, of course...take your time...

Lena and Kara left the Gala happy of course this was going to be all over the news the next morning, but that was not the only surprise Lena had for Kara.

Of course, did Gayle and Alex told Lena that Kara was going to the Gala. 

It was Lena´s idea to tell Gayle to invite Kara. 

Lena knew Kara would come to the Gala. They both walked out a hand in hand followed by reporters and dozens of Secret Agents that were trying to tell the reporters to leave.

"Hi, sister!" Said Alex whispering.

"Can I hug you?" Said Kara.

"Not here...

"Okay!"

"Lena...

"White House, Alex!"

"Yes!" Alex opened the door of the limousine.

When the security driver drove away Kara asked about Kelly and Jupitar. Alex told Kara everyone was fine and she will meet her other niece Elise tomorrow morning with the rest of the family. Kara was happy. Alex and Kelly had another daughter. Everything was going to be fine told Kara herself. 

Lena was holding Kara's hand strongly like she was afraid that Kara could vanish or just leave again.

Kara looked at Lena. "I love you so much, Lena."

"I love you too...I´m so happy you are here...I´ve missed you so much..." Lena was in tears.

"I´m here now, It´s okay my love...I will never leave again, not without you or Lori...

"Promise me!"

"I promise you...no one is going to tear us apart anymore...

"I love you, Kara." Lena kissed Kara as she started to cry too.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is kind of La La...  
> Chapter 8 will be funny, and of course, Lena and Kara will both reconnecting with lost time.
> 
> Hope you still like the story. 
> 
> Vespina.


	8. Kiss by Kiss part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years being apart can be a very long time, but if you love someone and the person is your soulmate nothing can destroy your love.  
> Well, Lena and Kara love each other very much, but somehow they find themselves in the old version of themselves where both tried to hide secrets and lies. Both will play the awkward ping-pong game of hiding, and everyone will tell Lena that she needs to tell Kara why she doesn't want her soon wife to be Supergirl again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three weeks passed since Kara moved to the White House and was officially introduced to the world and the White House staff.

Lena (POV)

One look at Kara standing in front looking at me like I’m her last meal is enough to know I’m in way over my head. She´s relentless in her pursuit. I could get lost in it. Kara makes me wish for things I can’t have right now. I know she still has a lot of questions and she needs time, but I also need time. I’ve finally got my life back. The last thing I need is to push her, even if I need her to hold me. I don't know what is happening, maybe it's me. I'm scared to lose her again...I should tell her what I saw in the future when the team rescued me, but I'm scared I would ruin the timeline. God this is making me insane and I have so much work to do.

Kara (POV)

Lena Steele smiles shyly across the big kitchen counter, captivating me with her warm green eyes and effortless beauty. The bakery she makes for me is filled with mouthwatering treats, but the thing I crave the most is not on the menu. I know one taste of Lena´s lips will never be enough. I’ll prove to her I’m here to stay, and kiss by kiss, I’ll make her mine again. I'm still a little shy because I don't know if the bracelet made me do all those things or it was me, just Kara. I don´t know if I can love her the way she needs to be loved. I can remember every kiss and every minute we spend together but was it me? Watching my body full of scars makes me want to run away, Lena will be shocked when she will see me...I need more time to tell her.

*****

“Good Morning, Lena.” Said Alex.

“Good Morning, Alex.” Said Lena.

…”

“Lena, why did you call me?”

…”

“Lena?”

“Oh, God, I´m sorry Alex...I´m...I need someone to talk to...I know you have a lot of things to do today, but I need you.”

“Hey, it's okay! Jesus, you look like you need to scream more than talk...is it about Kara?”

“Yes!”

“Is she still sleeping in another bedroom?”

“Yeah...I don´t understand at the Gala she was all; That's my girl, full jealousy modus about Mr. Wayne, but since she moved in, she's like...the old Kara again. Awkward, shy, and...back to friends - friends...I'm really happy she's taking her time with Lori, but I would like to have time with her too.”

“Well, you have a meeting with President Popow next week. Kara and you could fly to Moscow together and spend a few days alone after your meetings.” Said Alex.

“She will not leave Lori here alone!” Said Lena.

“I will talk to her! I tell her this´s a mission and Lori is safer here with me and mom. I mean, that's true and besides that, I think she misses working with you.   
The White House is a little overwhelming for her...not that she's never been here before, but I think she needs time to process that she's soon your wife and that you two will get married.”

“Do you think it's too much for her...I mean, Cat didn’t ask Kara if this´s what she wants, a wedding…Alex, since the Gala we didn’t kiss once, what if she...

“Lena! Kara told Cat to ask Gayle about Linda´s Lee life ad ID. If she didn’t want to be here with you and Lori she would have stayed in the Future. Lena I have the feeling something is bordering you and that's not Kara thanking things slow.” Said Alex.

“The Future scares me...what I saw in the Future is what makes me fear.”

“You...Lena, you didn’t tell her what you saw, and what happened when she was away?”

“No!”

“I thought...Lena, you need to tell her!!” Said Alex.

“Do you think she's going to hate us, me?”

“For you, she would die! Did you forget all the crazy things she did in the past? She will be upset, but she will understand! You two are married not legally but in Rao´s light, figure out how to talk to your wife!”

“I didn’t forget what she did...and I didn't forget that I´m married to her...I know how I can talk to her...”

“Just tell her...Lena, she's your best friend...I know it feels different and you think being with her together makes you step back, but she's the only one that can understand you better than anyone else...you promised no more secrets and no more lies between you two…

“I know...I'm going to tell her as soon we are alone...and as soon I can watch her in her eyes...”

“Good, because she´s already asking me if she looked different than usual or if you don´t care about her...”

"She did not!"

"Yes she did, she even asked mom if she thinks you still love her?"

"That´s bad...I´m a bad wife...I´m an asshole...

"Fix that!"

“Did you call, Lucy?”

“Yes! She will call you tomorrow.”

“I hope she can give us pieces of information about the two aliens in Russia.”

“Why don´t you ask Kara?”

“Kara?”

“Lena, my sister was in the future she battled aliens for two years. She will give you pieces of information if she can identify the species.” Said Alex.

“I ask my secretary Julie to call her into my office. Lucy did send me pictures of them, maybe Kara can identify the species and I can call the institute for aliens affairs in Moscow.”

“Do that!”

“Where are you going?”

“I leave you alone with Kara...are you scared of her, what the hell Lena?”

“I…

“See you later, Madam President.” Alex walked out rolling with her eyes adding "You two are dorks!"

“Alex?”

*****

Kara entered the Oval Office. She could sense that something was, wrong? No, she thought, just, Lena seems more quiet than usual.

“Everything alright?” Kara asked.

“Yeah,” said Lena, “Just have a bit of a headache from looking over these pictures. The Russians need help and Lucy did send me to identify this alien species...” Said Lena.   
She was sitting on the couch in pain.

“Since when are you an expert?” Asked Kara.

“Since I looked over my mother’s journals and files...

Kara couldn’t help it. The way Lena had her head leaning against the back of the sofa, she just looked so soft and cuddly. Kara made her way over to Lena and without thinking about what she was doing, started running her hand through Lena's hair.

Lena let out a soft moan and pushed her head into Kara´s hand some more.

“Please don’t stop,” Lena muttered in a whisper so low that Kara wasn’t sure if she heard him right. “That feels good.” Said Lena smiling.

Without a word, Kara sat back down next to Lena and dug her fingers a little deeper into Lena's hair.   
She let out another moan and slumped a little towards Kara on the sofa.

Kara kept going, not wanting to break this new moment between them. She never gets to touch Lena like this, she’s never allowed herself to since she moved in also because Lena always had to work no matter when Kara wanted to share time with her.

Lena slumped even further onto Kara´s shoulder and she was happy to just let Lena stay there. Neither of them wanted to move.   
After what felt like a lifetime and only a minute, Lena picked her head up a little and gave Kara the softest kiss she has ever felt on her cheek before laying back down on her shoulder. 

Kara wasn’t sure if Lena even knew how much it meant for her this gesture but before Kara had a chance to say something, she heard a slight snore coming from Lena.

Sliding a little further down on the couch, pulling Lena with her, Kara let her sleep and took the pictures of Lena´s hands, telling herself that everything was going to be fine.

Kara did let Lena sleep in the meantime she called Lucy to tell her that those two aliens needed seawater.   
Those two were inhabitants of Atlantis and if the Russian would keep them long days without seawater they could die. She left a note on Lena´s desk to tell her that she already identified the pieces and she was going for a walk with Lori in the park. "I love you see you later."

"Lena wake up!" a voice was calling.

"What?"

"Wake up!"

"Let me sleep!" Said Lena.

"Madam President!"

Lena opened her eyes. "Andrea, what the hell...where is Kara, she was here a minute ago!"

"Two hours ago! You mean, two hours ago...she's already back from her walk with Lori.”

"Fuck!"

"I must say Kara identified those Aliens quickly. She called Lucy. Thanks to your soon wife the two aliens are feeling much better. The Russian institute reacted quickly after we called them."

"Thank Goodness! Fuck...fuck, fuck...

"What?"

"Kara must think I called her just to help me out to identify the alien spices...

"Okay...what is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!"

"Try to lie better...Lena. I know that face, and something tells me you two have problems...does she still sleep in her bedroom...did you two had sex since she´s here? And did you tell her about your kill order..."

"No!"

"Okay...that´s a problem and don´t tell me it's nothing...you two need to talk!"

"Oh, that's brilliant Andrea. I would never have come to that conclusion...she´s going to leave me again. This time it will be forever." Said Lena.

"Are you trying to sound funny or more miserable as you are?"

"I keep a secret from her and she's avoiding every attempt I make to be alone with her...I'm jealous of my own daughter, that's terrible...I'm a horrible mother."

"Lena, she takes her time with Lori and that's normal, but at night Lori is sleeping, so, what the hell are you talking about? And by the way, you are avoiding her...did you see how fast you can walk when she wants to say hi or trying to kiss your cheek?"

"Kara is avoiding me! Besides today...I don´t know...She was holding my hand, we have a good time on the couch, I kissed her on the cheek...all of that is wonderful, but when it comes to being alone with me and I start to kiss her deeply...she tells me she needs time."

"Are you sure she's Kara? Maybe she's a clone." Andrea started to laugh.

"She was in the future for two years, but I know she's Kara...I can see it in her eyes...She's Kara 100 pro cent...she's the Kara I know from the past...awkward and shy...

"Oh, back to “We are just friends”, Kara?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you should give her the bracelet back!"

"What?"

"The bracelet!"

"Andrea...you are a genius!"

"It was a joke!"

"No...I know what's wrong with her...she thinks...God, I love you Andrea," Lena kissed Andrea on the cheek.

"Hey...I'm married..."

"Fuck Off...

"Oh, I love you too...It was a pleasure to help you out..where are you going? Lena, the President of the United States doesn't run like a crazy woman around the corridors...Oh, God!"

..."

"Vice President Rojas...everything Okay with President Luthor?"

"Oh, yes, yes...The president did forget something important, Julie...nothing to worry about...So, any meetings today besides the inauguration?"

"No!" Said Lena´s secretary.

"Good!"

*****

A week later.

Military Airport.

A week later it was 7:30 a.m.

Lena checked her phone and sent a message to Andrea. Two seconds later Lena was informed apologetically by the security staff that the flight has been delayed.   
For just about 30 minutes, or less.  
Kara looked at Lena, she was anxious like always before she had to fly. That didn't change though, Kara.

"Kara, Lena needs help normally Sam or Kelly sit next to her..." Said Gayle.

"I know she hates to fly, don´t worry I wasn´t letting her sit alone, I´m her wife I know how to handle this..." Said Kara.

"Excuse me...but I thought you two had...

"We have...we have Gayle but it doesn´t mean I let her get panic attacks on the plain." Said Kara.

Kara had an idea, maybe it was time after four weeks to show Lena that she cared about her and she had - had enough time to acclimate to the situation of her being the partner of the President of the United States.

Lena took a deep breath.

Kara wanted to be flirty or something between trying to make Lena smile and forget that she was about to fly for 9 hours.

"Hello, Madam president, you mind if I sit next to you? By the way, my name is Linda Danvers."

Lena smiled.

"I don't mind Mrs. Danvers. Please call me Lena."

"Lena It is...but please call me...can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"My real name is Kara..." She whispered in Lena´s ear.

"Are you a spy, Kara?" Asked Lena smiling.

"No...Lena...I´m just an admirer of yours...So, why are you flying to Moscow?"

"Work!” Said Lena.

"Umm…do you also have time to go out, maybe dinner?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes!”

“I´m sorry! I´m in a relationship with a special person...I love her, she´s my everything...” Said Lena.

“What a shame...are you in love with her?”

"Yes, I am, very much...Like the first day I saw her standing in front of me...you remind me of her..."

"Really?”

Lena laughs..."You are a dork!"

"Maybe I am, but you didn't even hear that we are already taking off...that means, I did a great job...

"Really?"

"Yes...we are flying, Lena." Said Kara smiling.

"Thank you, darling." Said Lena holding Kara´s hand. "So," Lena drawled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "you've got something to say to me?"

Kara flushed, "A-Ah! Right. Uh…" she scratched the back of her neck. "Would you like to go out… sometime?"

"Sometime?" Lena teased.

"Tonight?" A pause. "Tonight! Would you like to go out tonight?" Kara tried with more confidence. "After, we both get settled into our hotel, of course…"

Lena laughed at Kara´s award attempt. "I'd love to, yeah...but I think I will not have time tonight..."

"Maybe late dinner date in my suite?" Kara grinned.

“That would be wonderful...Kara…

“Yes!!!”

“Tell me a little bit of what you have done in the future...I want to know what happened. You didn’t tell me anything since you arrived.” Asked Lena whispering.

“I...I was one of the leaders of a group of Legionnaires...My team was funny and very powerful...but it was not the same as with the Superfriends.”

“Was Monel in your team?”

“No...every leader had a team...why are you asking me, Lena?”

“I…

“Nothing happened in the future! Not with Monel and not with anyone else...we are married in Rao´s light...I would never kiss someone else or sleep with someone else. You are my partner, my soulmate, until my last breath, Lena.”

“I don't even know why I...maybe because you...I mean, why do you sleep in another bedroom, Kara?”

“I…

“Please Kara I need to know what's wrong with you...I thought we did clear the thing with the bracelet...what is it now?” Lena asked.

“My body!”

“Your body? Kara, you look great as always…I'm looking different and my body is not sexy after the pregnancy, what are you talking about?” Lena blushed.

“My love, you look wonderful and sexy as always and I'm flattered that you think I look great, but that's not what I meant...my body has scars from the fights...not every planet had yellow sun and not every time I had yellow lamps near me to cure me. Modru used a lot of green Kryptonite on me, he tried to kill me more than one time. I still have some scars that need to heal properly.” Said Kara.

“Kara...I don't care about the scars on your body...why are you thinking it would border me...maybe I will look shocked for a minute, but that doesn't mean I love you less...what the hell, Kara? I thought you didn’t love me anymore...I'm doing gym like crazy...”

“Rao, Lena...I love you…you look great...did you think I didn't love you anymore because your body changed...I'm such an Idiot...

“That's the only reason? Scars?”

“Ugly scars!”

“You are a dork...and me too...”

“I…

“You are…

“Sorry!”

“You don't get to apologize like that...I'm going to sleep in your suite tonight, no more separate bedrooms. Did you understand?”

“Yes Ma'am!”

Nine hours later air force one landed on the Russian military security airport.

The security SVU approached.

Kara opened the door for Lena. She didn't care that she had Agents around her. Gayle smiled at her.

Lena smirked, "Oh, what a gentlewoman..." Lena intended to climb in but was stopped by Kara grabbing her hand. "I love you. Don´t forget that!" Said Kara.

Lena bit her lip. "Me, to dork!" She said sincerely. "Kara this was my first time flying on the air force one without worry that I could die, and you made it feel safe…You made me feel safe. So," she swore Kara´s face matched her hair, "Thanks, I feel much better with you by my side..."

Kara smiled and pulled Lena to a loud cheek noise, she placed a big smooch on the cheek. Lena sat in the security car, she was dizzy. Her face set to a love-sick stupor. "Darling try to behave... they are not very friendly to gays in Russia." Said Lena holding her hand.

"I know...are we gay or just in love? Two different things..." Said Kara smiling.

Lena smiled back and landed her head on Kara's shoulders. "Kara I want to sleep in the same bed as you tonight...are you okay with that?"

"Yes!”

"Are you going to be nice to me?”

Gayle chuckled.

"Lena...Shh...the Russin security are watching us...

"I don´t care!" Said Lena kissing Kara.  
_____

"Madam President we arrived at the Ritz Carlton Moscow." Said Gayle.

"Thank you, Gayle...I see you later, my love. I have a meeting at the Russian Institute for Alien affairs. I love you." Lena kissed Kara´s cheek.

"I love you too, see you later...Gayle, please take care of Lena."

"Of course...and If I need help I call my friend...you know, the bird..." Said Gayle.

“Do that!” Said Kara smiling.

“No!!!” Said Lena, angry.

“Oh, wow...Okay...see you later, my love.” Said Kara perplexed.

“See you later, darling.” Said Lena.

The security SVU drove away.

“Lena, you didn’t tell her?” Asked Gayle.

“No!”

“Did you maybe ask yourself what if your soon wife and my friend decides to google herself for some unknown reasons, or Lucy is going to tell her how her father wanted to kill her with Green Kryptonite...and that you convinced the military to kill her yourself...pardon, her Bizzaro…

“I will talk to her…

“Good!”

_____

Kara entered her suite, she knew that Lena would be finished in a few hours. She was hungry. It was 6:00 p.m and her last meal was in the air force one. 

She ordered room service knowing that her suite dinner date with Lena would be falling out for tonight. After her dinner, she took a shower.

Kara could not help but touch herself as she thought about Lena in the comfort and warmth of her lying on the couch. She started flipping the channels on the television, but thoughts of what Lena´s naked body could look like overwhelmed Kara. She placed the remote control beside her on a table.

Kara started helping herself while thinking about Lena´s perfect round breasts and that ample ass. She could only imagine how soft it must feel, how comforting it would be to press her body up against hers. It would be a delight to feel the warmth coursing through Lena´s body, her heart beating, and smell the glorious scent of her long hair.   
Rao, Kara was remembering every moment she spent making love to Lena in the past.

Kara wanted her immediately. Her heart was beating even faster as she realized that there was no way Lena was going to refuse her. She told her everything and why she needed time. The pleasure sensations in Kara´s body increased every time she thought about Lena. Bagging her would be an easy task; all Kara would have to do was to kiss Lena and tell her just how much she wanted her and that she was the only one for her.

Kara was already planning in her head what she would do on Valentine's day.

Kara would make sure everything went perfectly for their Valentine’s match-up dinner before taking her for a romantic walk through the White House park.   
Grabbing an ice cream or maybe even a pizza, she would take her back to her bedroom and then make love to her until she begged her to stop.   
Or maybe It would be the perfect way to conclude the evening, Kara taking Lena´s clothes off and ushering her into a hot tub.

Kara had a whole vision in her head for the perfect Valentine's day but suddenly Kara´s thoughts became sad. In the last weeks since she moved with Lena into the White House she saw her only during launch or dinner breaks. Lena´s time was limited. She became President in 2022, her presidency would end in 2026, maybe she wanted to candidate again. Lena was a good and brave president, though Kara.

Was this now her life being a mother, first lady, and soon also press secretary. Was this what Kara wanted?

Kara wanted to be with Lena.   
She wanted to be with Lori but was this her life now...She heard a knock on her door.   
It was 10:00 p.m. Kara opened the door and Lena was standing in front of her looking tired and miserable.

"Hi, my love...you look very tired."

"I'm sorry...I´m this late..."

"Come in...did you eat something?"

"Yeah...

Kara grabbed Lena´s hand..."Kara, I´m not in the mood...I need to sleep...President Popow is an asshole and I´m just tired..."

"I know...but maybe I can help you relax a little bit..." Said Kara smiling.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked Kara with big eyes.

"What does it look like for you?!" Kara says to Lena and she sees how Kara pulls down her Bathrobe.

Lena was in shock just for a second. Kara was right she had a lot of scars on her body but nothing that was horrible as it sounded at first.   
Lena walks quickly over to Kara and pulls her clothes carefully off and finally hops to Kara in the bathtub.

“See, you feel much better, you are smiling.”

"Finally I can say Hello to you," Lena said to Kara as she pressed her full body on the blonde, Lena´s lips touching hers, how she loves these lips, how smooth and just loveable they are, Lena was so glad Kara doesn't wear any lipstick, just sometimes lip balm.

"I missed you, Kara," she said, grab the blonde by her neck and they kiss again, smiling at each other. 

"Should we not tie up your hair, I don't want it to get wet."

Kara asks Lena carrying, she smiles at the blonde, kisses Lena, and she says flirty.

"I hope something else gets very wet soon."

"I thought you were not in the mood and very tired..." Said Kara.

Lena kisses Kara´s neck, under her boobs, the blonde let out a gasp and grabs Lena back.

"You don't know how hard these two years were without you Kara?" Lena says and Kara answers.

"I can't Imagine my love...I'm not going to leave you ever again..." and they share a kiss again.

Lena thought maybe she would if she knew what she's done.

Kara feels how Lena massages her breasts, she lets out a moan, Lena´s tongue finds a way to Kara´s tummy, she grabs her quick and kisses her breasts, now she hears how Kara let out a moan with her name.  
"More, harder..." she gasped and Lena did it. Now it was again Kara´s time, she felt every touch, Lena was hers.   
They rub against each other and let out gasps or moans until we both head their magical fireworks and now Lena is leaning her head on Kara´s boob and she holds Lena with her arm close.

"I missed you very much..."

Kara smiles and answers "Me too" leans over to her and kisses Lena.

"The water gets cold, better we step out," Kara says and Lena looks at her smiles and with her hand goes over to the heat control and lets new hot water fill in.

“Where did you get this scar from?” Asked Lena caressing softly Kara´s scar.

“This was not in a battle, this was Color Kid...it looks like a rainbow…and I have new powers from this scar...

“That's why I asked...It looks more like a tattoo…umm...new powers I'm intrigued...

“Color Kid was testing his powers and he shoots at me a rainbow...about the new powers...I will show you one day.”

“And this scar on your leg?”

“This was on the Unitarian galaxy...a planet of female warriors.”

“Interesting...can I ask you how this happened?”

“Well, I was fighting with the warrior Queen and she...thought of leaving me a scar on my leg…she was a little wild...I made her mad after I said no to her...

“That was very naughty of her…

“She was a little wild, Nia called her sticky woman, but I won…

“Really...I bet she wanted to battle on another level with you...let me guess...

“How…

Lena laughed.

“It was not my fault I swear I didn’t know what she was up to…Imra and Nia told me to stay away from her because she's into me and I thought, Yeah...nope...that's not her intention, and then she was sitting on my lap and I tried to…the mission was to get information about the Fatal Five so we landed on Unitarian and the Queen invited us to dinner, and then she wanted to show me her...I'm an Idiot...

Lena laughed harder...

“I was teasing you, Kara.”

“Oh!”

“I´m happy you are back, and what happened in the future can stay in the future...I know this is our future together no matter what happened in the 31st century.”

“Notting happened!!! I swear...I love you! I love you, only you...”

“And I love you, my beautiful dork...and this little scar here...” Lena kissed the scar.

“This was me trying to pull out a piece of kryptonite off my shoulder and Winn made it worse...I was bleeding and swearing the naughtiest things in his ears. His wife Ayla came to my rescue...”

“My poor baby…” Lena kissed every scar on Kara's body.

Another 20 minutes have passed and It's was time to go, they step out and Lena sees Kara smirk and looks at her body.

"You like what you see?" Lena asks Kara with a wink "Always'' she says to Lena flirty and taps her ass "Hey!" Lena screams at Kara and she smiles at her.   
Quick Kara grabs Lena and holds her so tight, they look at each other, smiling until Kara makes a kiss attack on Lena and gives her thousands of small kisses on her face "Hey, stop." Lena says loving still holds Kara. "No chance, my love," Kara says a little out-breath.

After that, they dried each other and walked to the bedroom.

It was 6 am, Kara and Lena were cuddling close next to each other. Lena closed her eyes as soon she was in bed last night.

When both woke up Lena started to talk about the two twin aliens.

"They want to meet you, my love. The two aliens want to meet you. I could talk to them in old Latinum." Lena says.

"Oh, how much have you talked about me?" Kara says curiously.

"All the time...you saved their lives...my hero..." Lena says funny and they steal another kiss from each other "I love you." Lena says to Kara, press her head into her neck, Kara holds her tight, kisses her nose, and says "I love you."

Later that morning.

After meeting the two Aliens and telling the doctors and President Popow that the aliens needed to be free because they were not dangerous spices, Lena and Kara decided to leave Moscow and fly back to Washington DC because Kara missed Lori.

_____

A week later Lena´s and Kara´s relationship was back to normal. Both slept in the same bed even if Kara had the brilliant idea to let Lori sleep with them every night.   
Lena´s heart couldn’t say no, but her body was craving to be alone with Kara.

That week later Kara was asking about Lillian. Lena and Alex told Kara the truth about Lillian's mission and intentions since she came to National City.   
Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing but apparently, Lillian was a good person and she was just protecting Lena.   
They explained to Kara that Lillian wanted to kill Lavathina since she arrived in National City, that's why she needed the Medusa Virus. That's what Kara thought or what she wanted to think Lillian was. Kara´s head imagined a good Lillian, but she was not...

Cadmus was an organization similar to the DEO. It was a federal organization that was built long before the DEO even existed, said Alex to her sister.

Lillian was good, unbelievable though Kara.

"No, Kara! She was not!" Said Alex rolling with her eyes.

One morning Kara took Lillian's picture in her hands. It was standing on Lena's nightstand. Lena was taking a shower. Kara started to talk to Lillian like she was in the room.

“I could punch you, in your smiling face, Lillian...I didn't even know you can smile like that.”

“Why?”

“Oh, you want to know why?”

“You are dead and I could have saved you...you could have asked for help, and now Lena lost another mother...you left her and Lori alone. I couldn't believe a word that I heard...Lillian Luthor is a good person...I hate you!”

"Yes, I hate you!"

“You made me fear you, you made me believe that she will hate me...we could have been together a long time ago, but you made it impossible...you and your son Lex...Why?”

“You really made me believe you hated me that much, but I knew better, somehow I knew you respected me and you loved the way I was protecting Lena...still, I hate you and at the same time I wished you could be here...maybe one day you could have called me daughter, hey, I said maybe, you don't need to, if you don't want...but it would be nice,  
and by the way, thank you for helping Lena with the pregnancy...I wished you could be here, maybe you could help me figure out what's the best for Lena.   
Maybe I should give up my powers…

Lena was standing at the door listening to Kara. It was worse than she thought if Kara was talking to Lillian like that. Kara was really thinking that Lillian was a good person.

“I bet you saw that I was in love with Lena sooner than I realized. Yeah...a mother knows better...I...you should have talked to me...you should have asked me for help, and I would have helped you out...you...Ugh!” Kara thought of the picture on the wall…

“Yeah...Kara, what's wrong?” Asked Lena.

“She…” Kara started to cry.

“It's okay...whatever you are feeling right now it's normal...she made your life to a nightmare our life”

“No! I...she could have asked for help…

“She would have never asked for help, not from you...do you think Lillian liked you, or the thought of us loving each other?   
No, Kara...I know you think she was a good person and she really helped me a lot with the pregnancy, but she still hated the thought I was pregnant with a super inside of me...If she would be still alive she wouldn't say a word to you, she would hate to be here and see your face.   
She chose to fight alone, but also to help Lex and be against me...she only helped me because she wanted to feel better, but knowing that Lori was half-alien made her wanna vomit every day...you don't need to cry for her, she doesn't deserve any of your love or your thoughts.”

“I…

“Dry your tears...come on darling we are going to have a nice breakfast, and we go for a walk in the park with Lori...remember to smile...the press will be present and we are announcing the wedding date.”

“Oh...really? Is that today?”

“Yes...you have to announce the happy news.”

“Ugh!”

“Kara?”

“Why can't we just run away and get married in secret?”

“Because…

“What?”

“You are right...let's just get married...just you and me like at the Fortress of Solitude...we could take one of the security cars and drive to Vegas…

“Are you making fun of me? Vegas?”

“What?”

“Really?”

“Just you and me!”

“And dozens of Agents.”

“No! We wait until tonight...I tell Andrea what we are doing and one of Lori´s nanny´s...babe let's do this…

“You are crazy, Madam president…

“Crazy about you!”

“Okay...we take a secret tunnel to sneak out."

“Secret tunnel?”

“Yes! I was bored and I scanned the whole White House. There are a lot of secret tunnels on the ground…

“Did you have a little adventure with our daughter down there?”

“Umm...nope...maybe once, but we had fun…

“Kara?”

“Okay...I swear I never do it again.”

Lena laughed…” Did you find a Tresor? Gold?”

“We found a chamber full of old wine bottles and in another room old maps...books, and in one little tiny room something that looked like an old torture machine…

“Okay...that's...wow…

“So, we are going to get married...If we fly we could get sooner back…you know I don´t want to leave Lori alone."

“You know I don't want you to be her anymore…

“Lena just one time...please…

“Only for tonight, Supergirl.”

“Yeah!!!”

“Just for tonight, Kara! And no suit on...”

“I promise!”

Kara and Lena waited until it was dark. They kissed Lori on her forehead and flew to Vegas to get married.   
The man that did the ceremony looked skeptical as the President of the United States and her fiancé were standing in his Vegas chapel, but it was an honor he told them.

_____

“Are we spending our wedding night here or at the White House, Madam President?” Asked Kara.

“If you don't kiss me now...I'm going to divorce you quickly as you can say sorry…

“Here, in this hotel room?”

“Yes!”

“Lena, what are you doing?”

“Shut up Kara...I know you touch yourself every night and you think I don't hear you…

“How...and why don´t you help me out…

“Shh...I need you...right now, just me and you…take these clothes off...you turn me on when you play shy...

“Rao!”

“You have no idea…

“Oh, I can see for myself…you can wait a minute longer...

“Shut up, and kiss me...

Lena´s lips opened for Kara, letting her press Kara´s tongue into her mouth, urging her to suck it. 

As she showed Kara what her mouth could do, Kara ran her hands over that curvy body of Lena, feeling the fullness of her bouncy breasts and the sweet bend of her waist.

Kara feels the thickness of Lena´s thighs, slowly massaging them to convince her to open her legs and let Kara have access to play with her center.

The more Kara kissed Lena, the more Lena submitted to Kara, making it a memorable night. It would be the perfect way for Kara to settle the lust that has been accumulating inside her over the past weeks.

The thought of Lena´s naked body bent over the bed made Kara´s body stiffen even more, unable to control the lust shooting through her body.   
Squeezing and rubbing Lena´s breaths was making her moan, and was making Kara´s eyes glaze over in their sockets.

Kara keeps one hand on Lena´s breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples while Kara lets the other hand feel the softness between Lena´s legs.   
She fingers her folds, rubs her clit, then thrust two fingers into her waiting center. At that point, she presses her body against hers, begging Kara for more.   
Kara loved when Lena did that as if was desperate for Kara´s touch.

Lena´s arms wrapped around Kara´s shoulders, she fingerfucked her greedy pussy goodly.   
Lena´s breaths on Kara's face, letting her suck her hard nipples until her pussy started tightening around Kara´s fingers and showing her what to look forward to.

Kara uses her fingers until Lena starts gasping and moaning, or even begging Kara to slow down, but Kara wouldn’t. She makes her cum good, hoping that her tunnel would grip her fingers so well it would make her come hard...

"Ka.Kara!"

Lena´s breath was steady as she neared, her eyes glowing like emeralds in the sun, focused.   
Kara looked godlike as she laid, naked, every muscle in her tall frame flexed.

Lena wanted to say something but could not.   
It was as if Kara took her breath away, and suddenly every sensual hint of Kara was mingling with the cold chill and sweat of Lena´s body.   
She gazed at Kara´s languid sway of her hips, her breasts softly bouncing. Lena was breathing heavily in the burning heat of the air and wasn't sure if her pounding heart was adrenaline from almost having her fourth orgasms or the unspoken roar rising from her belly at the breathtaking sight her eyes were beholding.

Lena released her tongue from the dry roof of her mouth, trying to speak.   
She was riveted to the sunlight catching the curve of Kara´s neck and the soft edge of her face, her long legs peeking from the sheets. 

"I was hungry for you and I still am..." Lena finally said.

"I can believe...Rao, you needed this?" Said Kara.

"Oh, we are not finished...you have a lot to give Kara...Two years, five weeks, and 24 hours of missing pleasure...

Kara´s left hand moved to Lena´s hip, then twitched, and moved back to her side.   
With a strong and passionate gaze that was uniquely Lena's, she rasped in her soft voice, "I have missed you."

Lena contorted an expressive eyebrow, clearly feeling conflicted, drawing into Kara. 

"I would be lying to say I haven't missed you...But I miss many things. I miss being Lena and Kara. I missed talking to you. But also" she choked back emotion, "I miss being myself...I did forget that I am capable of being Lena...just Lena."

"Is that the reason you didn't want to let me be near you after Moscow?"

"It's not like you were protesting...I was overwhelmed after you told me about your scars and that was the reason for you not to be with me...I thought you needed more time."

"I would never do something to make you feel uncomfortable...I thought after Moscow we could be intimate again but apparently, It was not the case...It became worse and I didn't know what to do! I have the feeling something is between us...Lena, I love you so much but you need to tell me if something is bordering you?"

"I´m sorry, Kara. I had to tell you sooner. I was afraid to lose you and I was afraid that if you leave me again I couldn't handle being without you...I'm a mess...I know...we have to talk about something important when we are back at the White House."

"Well, thank Rao you are my mess, and the woman I love...you and Lori are my life."

"Show me...I'm the woman you love? is that so…?”

"Oh, you want another round...

"Yes, or is Supergirl already tired? Do I have superpowers or you?"

"Nope! Madam President...my wife...we are legally married..."

“Yes!”

“You are my wife…

“Yes!”

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara´s hips and their passionate kissing continued. "Mmf!" Lena made a muffled cry as Kara´s mouth pressed hard against hers, her tongue swept the inside of Lena´s lips. 

She could not contain a longing moan as Kara broke away and raked softly her teeth along Lena´s neck.

It was drowning ecstasy stirring deep within them. Lena felt herself twist and burn inside, it was a fire that only Kara could tame. The blonde was locked in the trance of their embrace, lapping against them as she kissed Lena´s nipple with a hard suck.

Lena snaked her hands down Kara´s abdomen, as the blonde scratched up her thighs with calloused fingertips.   
Lena´s hands halted and quickly gripped around Kara´s back as she felt her long fingers push into her, a loud cry escaping Lena´s mouth.

Kara´s steady thrusting pulled them both into a thermal core of desire. The bedroom burned down on them and Kara thrust harder, releasing short sounds of pleasure.   
Lena´s mouth was unable to close as she moaned for more. Kara hooked a thumb into Lena´s lower mouth touching her tongue lightly and her eyes burned into Lena, fucking her with a tightly restrained, god-like.

____

In the meantime, the whole secret service was looking for the President that dissipated from the White House…

“Where is my sister, Gayle?” Asked Alex.

“Also gone...Alex, you don't need to worry…

“Oh, is that so? Lena did forget that she has an appointment with the ambassador of China…

“Alex, something tells me you are pissed because your sister used her powers to sneak out of here…

“She promised not…what if someone takes a picture of her...I mean, I hope she's not wearing her suit...we could always say that was Power girl...

“Maybe they wanted to have time for themselves...I have the feeling that they need time for each other...does Lena or Kara look happy for you?”

“No!”

“So, let them be wild and free...just for tonight...you can be the big sister tomorrow again…

“I need to call the Vice president. Andrea will be pissed too...It´s her wedding anniversary.”

“Came on she would do anything for Lena... besides that she´s already here...”

“Thank God that Russell is such a nice man…

“Yeah!”  
____

In the meantime in Vegas.

“Ka-Kara!!!”

Kara could feel Lena tightening and it was making her inner walls flex.   
Her sex was pulsing with arousal. She wanted to draw this moment out forever. She wanted more.   
The breath of Lena warming her face, the way she felt her breath channeling into Lena's lungs, the way they breathed life into each other.   
Her hooded gaze, the rotation of her hips, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her defiant chin sticking out. Kara could smell the sex they were having, their hormones mingling and surged, it made Kara feel drunk.

Kara felt Lena´s sliding, pulsing pussy spasm in a quick climax and kept going.   
Her teeth were gritted and she closed her eyes as her blood roared. Suddenly, she felt a soft thumb circling her clit, and could not hold back husky moans as she tried driving deeper into Lena, who had hooked a heel on her lower back to bring their bodies closer.   
Their pleasure is like an explosion, Kara moving in and out.   
Moans and soft stirrings of waves growing louder. Kara´s ears were ringing.   
"Lena! Lena…" she cried pitifully and felt Lena instantly came in a hot gush of release, riding her orgasm in a feminine and shocked voice. Kara knew she should let go, let Lena rest, but couldn't stop.

Lena looked shocked as Kara kept thrusting and she continued circling, rubbing faster, feeling she might die from such pleasure as Kara softly sucked on her throat.  
Lena lifted Kara´s chin with her hand and drew her into a deep kiss that tasted like the salt, moaning loudly into her mouth as Kara finally collected herself a little in the frenzy and curled her fingers up. "Oh...oh!" Lena cried as she felt the hunger of Kara filling her, deep into her soul, stretching her.   
She thought for only a moment, then had an earth-shattering orgasm. She was almost pushing Kara´s fingers out with her tightness and it pulled Kara in.   
Lena coaxed her clit only a little longer and they moaned loudly together as they both climaxed for what felt like an eternity.

Lena couldn't help the shudder in her body as she drew her hand behind Kara´s head and her other arm around her waist, the wet body gritting against their skin.   
They were quiet for a long time. Kara tried to pull out of her, but Lena grabbed her hand, whispering, "Not yet."

A surge of love and guilt-filled Lena´s heart and she started to cry large, clinging tears.   
Kara gently wiped them away and simply watched her, a feeling of deep sorrow in her eyes. She drew out of Lena who moaned again and held her face in both of her hands. Her strong, skillful hands- her touch refilling Lena. "You breathe life into me, Kara." Said Lena. She cried harder and clung to Kara.

"My love, my soulmate, my universe!" She embraced Lena, quietly laying on her.   
They did not speak or move for a long time, cooling the overwhelming heat.

Suddenly Kara pressed into Lena again. Lena felt sore but couldn't help exclaim "Mmm!" as Kara continues thrusting again, grunting, biting her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder, the hunger in her eyes feral and wild.   
They were making love like this was the last time.   
Lena loved it, she submitted to Kara´s relentless pushing, her muscles strong and tireless.   
They went on for hours, until the sunset, until both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Lena thought she was hitten by a bus…” Sweet Jesus...Kara...

“Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, darling.” Lena kissed Kara´s forehead. “We have to leave, Kara…we are already more than 24 hours here.”

“No...I don't want to...let's stay here, just you and me…

“Bebe, I have meetings and you promised Alex to spend time with her…

“I know what will happen as soon we fly back.”

“You know how Alex is...it will take just a few minutes, you will tell her it was my idea and she will have an argument about my security that´s it...come on move your pretty sexy ass out of the bed…

“Do we take a shower together?”

“No, absolutely not...Honey, I'm sore...you consumed me last night...I'm dehydrated…

“I´m sorry, my love...do you need water...food...maybe you change your mind…

“Not funny, Kara...I'm still human!”

“About that...I could get rid of my powers…

“No!!!”

“Lena, what´s...why are you screaming at me?”

“I'm sorry...I...you don't need to get rid of your powers, Kara.”

“Hey look at me...what's wrong...”

“Noting, let's get dressed and fly home...no suit on...”

“Okay!” Kara looked at Lena skeptical, as Lena was hiding something. She didn't want her to be Supergirl, but she didn't want her to get rid of her powers…Lena was acting strange.

Two days later.

(Breaking news)

A blonde woman flew the President of the United States bridal style in the Oval Office and didn't fly away after. Was it Kara Danvers, is she still alive? Or was it Power girl and what does her finacé Mrs. Linda Lee Danvers think? Stay tuned.

“That´s...Oh, this is going to be a scandal!” Said Alex.

“We…

“I don't care what the hell you two thought...who is going to explain this to the press, you are her finacé, Kara? I...I have no words...what the hell Kara?” Said Alex angry.

“Wife...we are married.” Said Lena.

“You are what?”

“We married in Vegas.”

“That was the reason...I...okay, we need a story to announce to the press…

“Work!” Said Kara.

“So, Supergirl is back! I don't think that's a good idea, Kara...not after...” Said Alex.

“No, don´t!!!” Said Lena.

“Lena, what in the name of Rao is wrong with you? You scare me...”

“Nothing!”

“Lena, you didn't tell her?” Asked Alex.

“Tell me what?”

“I…

“I leave you both alone…

“Lena, what is Alex talking about? What are you hiding for me again?”

“Sit down, Kara…

“Oh, that's bad…I'm five weeks back and you are hiding something? Are you lying to me again, Lena?”

“I´m not hiding anything you can read it on the internet on every fucking article that was written when you were in the future…

“What do you mean?”

Lena stood up and opened her safe…” Here, you can read everything that happened since you were gone.”

“Kara opened the map...Lena?”

“I´m sorry, Kara.”

“You...wait...this is not me! Supergirl was not here...who?”

“Maxwell Lord...He thought he was going to take revenge on you with a new Bizarro of you. She killing innocent people. I had to kill her...Willam Dey promised you not to openly tell who Supergirl was, but he didn't care about your speech after what your Bizarro had done...he published openly your real identity after she killed a lot of innocent people.   
She killed a lot of militaries too. General Lane was in danger...Lucy asked me to help out, knowing it was not the real Kara. The government went after your mother and Alex and the rest of our family...Catco Magazine went down after an investigation Andrea was bank rubbed...it was hell Kara.  
I had to kill your Bizzaro and at the same time you. Kara Danvers, to protect our family and friends.”

“This is why...you knew I was coming back from the future, but you all decided to kill me off...My name will always stand for lies and destruction...my Bizzaro killed people and I can't defend myself, not if I have to endanger your carrier as the President of the United States...You won the election because of this???

“Kara...I didn't do it to become the president are you listening to me!"

“No!”

“Kara, where are you going?”

“I...I have to get out of here...you promised me no more lies and...you used Supergirl as a winning strategy…Kara is dead...the one that loved you the most in the universe…

“You are here, I didn't kill you Kara!”

“Kara Danvers is dead...

“It was not my idea...Kara waited...I called him...I asked him what to do…

“Who?”

“Mr. Myx…

“He…

Kara flew out of the balcony with Super speed and landed at the Fortress of Solitude...She called Myx´s name as loud as she could.   
The ground was vibrating, Kara was causing earthquakes as she punched the ground.

“You!!!”

“Wait...don't...he made me do that…

“What did he promise you!”

“To be free...”

“I...you are dead to me...I thought you...you were my friend, but Alex was right…

“I´m sorry, Kara. Lex promised me I could be free from the Fifth dimension and be on earth all the time…

“Are my feelings for Lena even real?”

“Yes...of course...I did nothing about that...your love for her is real...nothing can change that, no me, not the Crisis, nothing, your love is real.”

“You didn’t come to me to help me out with Lena, you came to me to make me see that we are toxic for each other, you made me see something Lex wanted to let me know…make me fear...you showed me I couldn't fix our friendship...I was suffering and you showed me to give up on her, to treat her like a villain...thank Rao, Lena didn't give up on herself...Oh, I could punch you into space and kill you for what you´ve done!”

“I´m sorry, Kara!”

“Why the bracelet?”

“Your daughter was the only creature that kept Lena going on with her life...you would have left this century anyway, but you had another destiny, Kara. Lori changed your destiny, you couldn't remember what happened that night before Lena disappeared, but your little voice inside your head kept telling you - you had to go back home.   
Something inside you was holding on - on Lena, your love for her...”

“What do you mean?”

“Kryptonian can hear their children mentally no matter where they are, like telepathy. She was telling you to come home...It was your daughter...your destiny was to stay in the future, but you decide to come back, thank Lori...your love for Lena is great and she's your universe, but the Ligioniers wanted you to stay longer, Monel was about to leave Shadowless, you had chosen to stay because you thought Lena didn't love you anymore...even Winn didn't want you to leave.   
Your blood was boiling, you couldn't sleep at night, someone was calling you...you thought it was Lena…Your bond with Lori is magical...I help you because I wasn't sure anymore if Lex was telling the truth.”

“Did you help Lex?”

“Yes!”

“Did you tell Lena to kill the Bizzaro?!”

“Yes!”

“Does Lex know I'm still alive?”

“No! He thinks the Bizarro was the real you!”

“Wow, one good news...I have no words...so Kara Danvers is dead, Supergirl is a crazy alien, and my wife became the president because she killed the only person that believed in her...let me guess Lex was the happiest man in the world…

“Yeah, he had fun watching his sister kill you with green Kryptonite...but he had more fun when she had to bury Kara Danvers in Midvale...At that moment his only mission was to kill Superman, he didn't even cry one tier for his sister…He promised me not to touch Lori and her anymore…

“Oh, how sweet from him...so, my life is a mess...and that's because of you and your…

“Is your life a mess Kara? You don't even know what you want since you came back.., do you want to be her, Kara, or start a new life with the woman that sacrificed more than you...I don´t think it was easy for Lena to kill you, even if it was not the real you...I made her believe it was for her good...Lex wanted to kill her and Lori...I could warn your cousin before Lex Luthor could have killed both...I saw in his eyes the hate and he manipulated me, me Kara...Lena cried more tears as the sea had water.   
You don´t get to be mad at her you can punch me or a meteorite if it helps you to get better...

“And you believed him?”

“Yes I did...and I´m sorry, but I did believe him at first…I thought I found a new friend.”

“You are a full...you showed me I couldn't have mended my relationship with Lena at the time, but one reality was the right one...and don´t lie to me...it was the green Kryptonite story...you showed me the wrong…

“No, I did not choose the wrong sequence, it was you...you had to tell her your real name when you both were in the dark forest...your sister could have helped out clear things...after the mission was finished...Lena would have helped you out with Reign and Patricia would have never died, no one would have died...I didn't make any mistakes Kara...you did choose to spy on her and that ruined you...you chose nearly to give a chance to Monel again, even he was not the one. You were suffering seeing Lena with James...you knew better, but you chose to suffer and hide your feelings for her...you are a coward, Kara.   
You can not give the blame to anyone else, not even Lillian...you knew from the beginning she was your soulmate. Lena is the most intelligent woman in the plant and she would have found a way to protect your family and you, as she always did...I don´t know why she never figures out your real identity, but that's love - she was love blind...and now you blame her of killing your Bizarro because she wanted to protect her and your family?”

“What did you show Lena...what the hell did you let her see...what wired alternative life did you show her that she left me?”

“I…

“Answer me!”

“Ireland, you and her and your children...I made her believe Kara would come back at first...then I came back at the Karaoke bar changing the alternative outcome after I saw that Lex was lying to me...I messed with the timeline, not you and not the other members of the League. I gave you the Bracelet to have a bond with your daughter. I knew you would come back."

“Why doesn't Lena want me to get rid of my powers?”

“I guess she figured out that I lied to her...I didn't know that she saw your future too…

“What are you talking about?”

“She doesn't talk to me anymore...and it's not my place to tell you...time rules…enough with messing the timeline, Kara!"

“I´m done with this shit, Myx...I'm done…more lies...

“Ask Lena...fly to Lena and ask her…

“You know what? I think I need a break from all this shit...Yeah, I just go home and take a break, maybe someone is willing to tell me the truth when I´m less angry…

“Kara, please go home to Lena!”

“Nope, that's not my home...the White House is not my home...!”

“Kara, she's your home?”

Kara flew away.

…”

“Frankel Frankel...shit...I have to talk to Lena…” Myx snapped with his finger…

”Hi, Lena we need to talk!”

“I don't think so...get out of my office!”

“Kara...she's mad!”

“Oh, what a surprise!   
Did you think she would be happy to know that I killed her and she's reminded as a killer on earth...did you thought that Lex was helping you, did you thought to betray Kara and me would lead to a happy end between us...you lied to me, you showed me a happy end, you did nothing besides to bring misery to my life...I was happy for just one moment and I know the day was coming that I had to tell her the truth...and I´m not even finished telling her everything, I saw the future did you thought you could trick me…?"

“She's in Midvale if you want to know where she is…

“Go! Just leave me alone…

“I´m sorry, Lena!”

“Leave and never come back!”

“Take care of yourself...tell Kara if she needs me that I would be there, no more Trix...”

*****

Andrea stormed Lena´s office just one second after Mr. Mxy disappeared.

“Lena the press is asking about you and Power girl.” Said Andrea.

“Me and Power girl?”

“Lena?”

“I have to go...I need to talk to Kara…

“Where are you going?”

“Midvale!”

“Can you please...please, can you bring this shit to rest...I'm tired...everyone is worried about you and Kara...what was that with Vegas...and why flying with her bridal style...Supergirl is dead…

“I know, but...Ugh...It´s my fault and I'm going to talk to Kara...please take all my meetings, appointments for the next few weeks and make a statement that I'm not feeling well or something believable…

“Something like you already married Linda Lee and you´re on your honeymoon?”

“That's...Yeah, something like that…

“Try to smile when you go out there, you look miserable.”

“Andrea...I don´t care what Alex says or the stuff...I need time with Kara to fix this mess I made...”

“It's not the first time???”

“Shut up…

“What about Lori?”

“I talk to Eliza and Alex."

"Good Luck!"

To be continued…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t worry dear AO3 reader.
> 
> I´m going to fix Kara's and Lena´s marriage with a little timeout in Midvale. Inclusive a lot of smooching and smut. Honeymoon in Midvale sounds boring, but not for Kara and Lena, apparently.  
> This chapter has part two so stay tuned we want Lena and Kara happy at the end of this story. I promise no more angst, just happy Luvers.


	9. Kiss by Kiss part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Lena really lied to Kara or was she just trying to protect her from any hurtful information? Alex or Eliza could have given Kara the information about Bizzarro even Superman could have told Kara what happened when she left for the future.
> 
> Why should Lena always take the blame?
> 
> Will Kara reflect and give up on being Supergirl?
> 
> Well, let´s find out, shall, we…
> 
> I also remind this lecture is for mature readers…It´s just a reminder, I´m not your mother...;)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midvale

Someone knocked on the door. Kara was in her pajama and when she opened the door Lena was standing in something that looked like a Lexo suit.

"Good Morning, Kara."

“Oh, where did you hide that suit at the White House or the Luthor Mansion?”

“Good morning to you, my love.” Said Lena.

“My love...I loved hearing you say that, like darling, honey, babe, sweetheart...is that the truth...do you love me or is it a lie too?”

“Kara, my love for you was never a lie! I should slap your face for that question...can I come in please?”

“Yes sure...Eliza gave you a key for this house anyway…”

“Kara, I´m not here to apologize or to beg you to forgive me. If you want to hear that - you didn’t understand anything about me and you don´t know the real me.”

“Come in, I will listen and build my own opinion. I don´t want to fight with you.”

"Is that so...because you look like you´re about to explode."

…”

“Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Scotch!”

“It´s a little early for a drink, don´t you think?”

“I brought you alien rum…

“Do you want me to get drunk?”

“Maybe...

“So, why are you here?”

“What do you mean why I´m here? You are my wife and we need to talk.”

“Oh, I did forget that we are legally married...72 hours and I feel like my marriage is the biggest lie in the universe...I thought we said no more lies and no more secrets…Is this even my reality? Is this my universe or am I still in some wired Mr. Myx bullshit...

“I´m not here to appologies Kara. I´m here to tell you that I love you. I had no idea that this would be my path when you left Prime earth...I swear to everything that I love in this universe, that It was not my intention to hurt you again.  
//  
It was not only my decision, but it was the whole team that decided. I didn’t win the election because I killed Supergirl that was not a strategy.   
The people thought I was crazy, that I became like Lex...It was Superman that talked to the people and told them I had to...This Bizzaro was much more human and more like you than what Alex and J´onn remembered.   
//  
Maxwell found Huran-EL and we didn’t know where he found it, but I guess he knew some hidden places of Lillian´s labs. Maxwell used to work for Cadmus on Prime...The reason I don´t want you to be Supergirl is our daughter! Lois has a whole story prepared if you should decide to be her again! Your cousin had to promise me that if you came back from the future that your name would be rewashed for good.”  
//  
Kara, I don´t care about my life but you are not going to decide if you can protect Lori or not...you don´t get to chose if you save the world or your family because you can´t, Kara! You told me that, straight into my face...you are not capable to let me die, and now that we have Lori...I think you know the answer to that. You can take your eyes from our daughter for just one minute, you are scared that someone could kidnap her or try to kill her. Look at me and tell me you want to be Supergirl again and I let you be her again.”  
//  
Lex is captured in the Fortress of Solitude forever, but he has a lot of people out there that wanted me and Lori dead. Since Supergirl is dead no one tried to kill us...you know why? Lex promised me not to hurt her or me ever again and as long you stay dead everything is fine. If I ever would lie to him again I would have to pay the consequences. I´m sorry if I was selfish and I wanted to protect our daughter...and to tell you the truth, I didn’t know if you would come back...I knew Myx lied to me...he showed me my fucking VR that I used when we were fighting, he manipulated me...I had to know better, but with one thing he was right... you had to leave prime earth to help in the future. You told me you would never kiss or slept with someone else, but if Monel would have told you to stay you would have stayed because I left you without any explanation.”  
//  
I chose for you, for us...for a better life, for our daughter...If I had told you I was pregnant you would never have left this timeline...you can hate me, you can choose to leave again and be Supergirl, but I would never regret my decision, and I will never stop loving you, Kara-Zor-EL.  
//  
Whatever Mxy showed you or me in the past it was just an illusion...it was not me and not you...we chose how to live, Kara. He can change what I feel for you, my love for you is not a lie or something from another alternative world. I´m here, I´m real...” Said Lena in tears. Kara was down on her knees hugging Lena´s hips.

“I believed him, Lena. I called you a villain...I distracted myself with William...I…" Said Kara.

“Shh…” Lena caressed Kara´s hair. “I think he´s not a bad or an evil fifth-dimensional creature...he just met an evil and a psychopath person and that was my brother Lex…

Both sat on the couch.

“Do you think our love is a lie?” Asked Lena.

“No! Of course not...I love you! I can see perfectly in my memories it´s not...I never told you this but...Rao, you did hit my whole soul with your presence. I had to stop breathing before Clark could hear my heartbeat crushing out of my chest. I didn’t know that love could feel like that - Love at first sing. I had that with James, but it quickly left my body system again, it was not the same as with you. It became stronger...I was still with James at the time and then my sister came out. I was confused because you were a woman and I was asking myself if Kara Danvers could go through what her sister was going through...and then Alex was heartbroken because Meggie told her to come out but didn’t want to be with her.  
//  
I didn’t understand this whole human process. Love is love and then I understood it´s not that easy being different. Earth has a complicated mate process, rules, labels. I was thinking of Krypton. I would have already found someone, a partner on my planet. At 26 years I was already old after the mating process on Krypton...but on earth, you need to date, more dates to find someone and you don´t even know if it´s the right person at the end. When I saw you it was clear to me that you were special. You were someone I wanted to keep in my life, despite what everyone thought of the Luthor´s, I had to be near you.  
//  
I always listened to Alex's opinions since I landed on earth. J´onn is like a father for me, Winn and James are my best friend, and Clark my real family, and when I heard them saying to me that I should stay away from you, that made me sad and mad. I even snapped at Eliza once, but I think she was the only one at the time that stopped saying you were not good or the Luthor´s are evil.  
//  
When your mother kidnapped you from prison...I destroyed my training room at the DEO out of frustration. The only one that was willing to talk to me and not talk bad about you was Monel. I think he knew that I loved you. Our planets didn’t have any labels. Same-sex couples weren´t something strange on Krypton or Daxtam. Stange was for him my reaction...when I came to help you or rescue you as you want to call it...I knew that I would always protect you no matter what, and that made me realized that I was in love with you, more than a friend, but it also showed me that the family issues between a Super and Luthor were bigger than my heart could handle. I put my heart to rest and I thought that being your friend was enough.  
//  
And then your mother Kidnapped Monel and captured me to get my blood. When I saw the hate she had for Calrk and me in her eyes that scared me to death...she made me rethink what all the people I love told me. I decided after that day to ignore my feeling and I started to see Monel as a potential partner, not because I fall for him but because we shared the same story, the same path, and I could stay away from you as in romantically involved and when Jack came in the mix I thought all the flirting and lip bitings, late-night meeting at your office was something out of my imagination. I thought you were not into woman, that I read the signals wrong.”

“Kara, you didn’t read the signals wrong...I never labeled myself and growing up in a house where my brother implied me homophobia was not amusing. Lex caught me and Marcy Graves in my bedroom once. I can´t tell you how much he screamed at me that day. I was eighteen. I meet Jack when I was at (MIT). He seemed a nice guy, he was a good friend, we worked perfectly together and when he said to me that he had feelings for me...we became a couple. I had a good time with him, but with Jake, it wasn´t loved at first sing or fireworks for me. Yes, Maybe I would have married him because he was perfect and sweet, but my marriage would have been miserable for me.”

“So, you going out with him? Why?"

“A distraction...it´s so funny that we use the same word...a distraction...On earth, everything is complicated Kara. I´m a Luthor, I´m rich, I´m the sister of Lex Luthor in the eyes of the public I was the youngest member of the Luthor clan and a spoiled child. I had to be someone that I didn’t want to be just to please Lillian and Lex. My brother told me once to marry Jack, If I wanted to have an abnormal sex affair I could pay for it. He told me if he would ever see me again with a woman together he would have killed me and her...Being with you has brought you in real danger and me too...I don´t know if I chose to be blind or not to realize that I was in love with you, but my whole body and my heart was craving for Kara, every time she came into my office my heart was beating fast and I was incapable of stopping to smile or think how it would feel to kiss you.  
//  
I came to Nacional City to rewash my name, to do good, to work with Supergirl, but what I found was the love of my life with just one look at you - you changed my whole life. Did I ever tell you that I begged Cat Grant to give you exclusives? She yelled at me that you were not a reporter and I told her you were the only reporter that could enter my office and interview me.”

“No, but you made me believe I could be a reporter. Before I meet you I didn’t even know I wanted to be one, and then you came into my life thinking I was a reporter. On that day when Cat Grant gave me a new office, my own office I told James that it would be better if we stayed friends...I broke up with him. I broke up with him because I knew someone else took place in my heart, I was so nervous, and thinking of you made me blush in front of him. I had to stop my feeling sooner after the whole triangle with Lucy, but I was naive and he was the first person that caught my heart.”

“No matter what, James is a good person. He´s a nice guy and he´s attractive.”

“Lena, it doesn´t work for me like that...wait...what is the first impression you had of me? Don´t say my abs...”

“Babe, I´m human not a Kryptonian...I can´t look in someone’s soul like you do...what do you think did attract me at first sing?”

“Umm...my eyes?”

“Yes, and I liked how you reminded Mr, Kent that Supergirl was also there. I like a strong woman that reminds a man that it was not only his job...”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Lena, tell me the truth from a scale from 1-10 how hot is Supergirl?”

“Umm...that´s an unfair question because you know that Kryptonians are very attractive for humans, you two are like a heat magnet...I´m not going to answer that question.”

“Please!”

“I helped myself when you left my office...every time…and I´m talking about Kara, not Supergirl. I told this before my fantasies with Supergirl are different.”

“What? That´s...scandalous…

“Oh, so you never thought once of me, you never helped yourself in all those years…

“No!”

“Oh that´s very sad, no wonder you can´t stop when we are intimate...all those years craving for me must be hard?”

“Did I ever tell you that I´m demisexual?”

“Okay...that´s the definition of...wait...Not experiencing any sexual attraction to another until a greater bond is formed.”

“Yeah...like that I guess..."I used to think my sex drive was 'broken' or malfunction. I wanted to ask Clark if he ever had sex with Lois, but after he told Lois was pregnant that answered my question until I learned about asexuality. Then I thought I was asexual because I never experienced any sexual attraction to another. Then I met you. After knowing you for an amount of time and getting to know you better, I started feeling sexual desires for you. This, I learned, is called 'demisexuality', meaning you don't experience sex drive until you are closely bonded with a particular person. Then I was sexually frustrated and I slept with Monel and that was not what I expected...can you believe I flew the next morning away leaving him there and I brought him flowers...I thought I had to."

Lena laughs hard.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I´m laughing because I can imagine that he was not pleased with flowers, he was perplexed and he told you that he wanted a wake up next to you.”

“How?”

“Kara, how would you feel after we spend the first night together and I would be gone?”

“I would ask myself...if it was just sex...or maybe it was not good sex?”

“Yeah...I think you damaged his ago!”

“I think he needed that...he told me he was an expert…he had sex slaves on his planet”

“Oh?Ew? What the actual fuck Kara... Poor women! Every man is an expert and only 5 percent knows where the right spot is...that´s so…

Kara laugh. And man. He also had men...

“Oh, Monel was open for experiments...Ugh, that let me rethink if I would have married him we could have a dilemma...Oh, God, no...”

“Can I have the alien rum, please?”

“Here…

“Scotch?”

“Yes, please…

Two hours later.

"Ka.Kara!"

When Lena's body relaxed from her orgasm...she just watched Kara crying. She didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign. She sat on Kara´s lap. Lena grabbed Kara´s neck and buried her face in it caressing Kara´s hair. "Talk to me!" Said Lena.

"Was this brack up sex? I´m sorry I screamed at you, but sometimes I have the feeling we talk much better as friends as a married couple..."

"No, Kara, I´m here because I love you! I think we shouldn’t sleep together when you had rum, that makes you think too much. We had sex because we love each other, this was not a goodbye. Come here...God, you are drunk...”

"I would do anything for you and Lori and If being Supergirl means to lose you and Lori, I don't want to have my powers anymore." Said Kara.

"Kara! You need your powers...promise me, you will not do something stupid!" Said Lena.

"Why?! Tell me why darling...I swear the rum is out of my system..."

"I love you and I will tell Kara, she knows how to handle the situation better than me. So, you are not my wife now, just Kara. I need you to be logical not as my wife.”

"I´m here, Lena. I was here all the time...we promised each other that our friendship will never end, no matter what!" Said Kara.

"Let me explain why I don´t want you to get rid of your powers. Can you give me the blanket please, you staring at me like a happy meal…and that´s distracting, Kara never looked at me like that.”

“Oh, If you only knew…how I looked at you...

“Kara? Concentrate, please!”

“Okay!”

Lena stood up and was walking up and down in the living room.

“When you and the team saved my old ego on Krypton...My old self didn't tell you in detail about why she was on Krypton. I didn't want to worry your sister or the team or maybe myself...We were not a couple at the time anymore and I spoke to you as my old self, I told Kara we were married and we had a granddaughter after you saved me...Well, we will have more than one granddaughter and more than one child apparently and I´m not a very happy old lady in the future.   
When you rescued my old ego I was on a mission on New Krypton. I brought your ashes to your home planet as you asked me to...

"I was dead? My old self was dead?"

"Yes, longer than you may think...after you gave up your powers your body became fragile...your immune system broke down, every little Illness was deadly for you. I had to make medical research in my lab to help your body battle every single Illness you didn't go through as you were Supergirl. We moved to Ireland in 2026, we had another daughter her name was...is Lilly. She looks like you, her intelligence will be much greater than Lex´s and my put together. Lilly will have powers like yours and she will be a very important personality like Lori in the future.  
//  
When the girls will leave for college ad start their own lives and we are going to relax getting old together you are going to become deadly sick at the age of 56. You will die and there is nothing I can do about it...you are going to ask me not to help you giving your powers back because you don't want to get old and leave without me. You are going to beg me not to give you your powers back, and I'm going to respect your wishes.   
//  
When you saw me in the future on Krypton, I was 89...I was leaving 33 years without you...when I saw you standing there my heart could barely manage to process...Maybe I'm asking you too much if I tell you I rather die now than to know that I´m going to miss you so much, and there is nothing I can do to help you...I don´t want you to give up your powers from me...I don´t care if I get old and I look old, as long you love me...I know your body ages slower and I will look much older than you, but...when we had our little vacation in Irland...I remembered everything...but I didn’t know why...I thought there were just bad dreams..."

Kara stood up and took Lena in her arms.

"Okay...slow down...Shh...don't cry, please...don't cry, look at me...We are going to find a way...Okay...if I'm losing my powers I'm going to be sick a lot...that's normal...of course...that's only logical...Okay, we are going to have another baby...you talk about it when I came back from the future, that means I need to wear that damn bracelet...okay that's the easy part...”

“Kara, I never said I was going to have Lilly!”

“What?”

“You, you are going to be pregnant...

“What do you mean? I can´t have children...Oh, besides I wish to have a baby with the bracelet?”

“You need just to say it...and to be clear the pregnancy with your baby was hell for me...don´t get me wrong I love you and Lori very much and I would do it again, but this time if you are not there I swear I punch your face with green kryptonite until you beg me to stop...your daughter didn’t let me sleep...I looked like I was expecting twins and she was hungry all the time...”

“I´m...sorry…

“Babe, don´t be sorry...but If I´m going to have the baby we need to change plans...that means If I get pregnant again, we fly to New Krypton soon after.”

“What if you have powers like mine...what if we found something to give you powers? We could leave together and get old together...we could go in the future when our daughters are older...what if we do all those adventures we talked about before I left prime before you became the president...Lena, look at me...You as my partner...I can call you Superwoman or Ultrawoman…Sexy woman, Angel woman...Hero woman...whatever you want...

“Kara, are you sure...I mean…a Luthor with powers?”

“Are you still asking yourself if Luthor should have powers?”

“I mean, Yeah!”

“Stop it, Lena! You are a hero no matter if your last name is Luthor...The people love you...you are good. Do you want to be happy with me? This is the only way...I don´t die and you will not age...

“Yes!”

“Then we need to find a way to give you powers…

“What about the purple stone?”

“Oh, Rao...I forget I can make wishes...That's brilliant Lena….but Myx gave us that stone...I´m skeptical about that...what if we change the outcomes, the future again?”

“From now on we decide what will happen no more missions, no more duties, just you and me and our family. There is more than one hero out there. Your adventures as Supergirl ended with the future, you are free from any duties Kara. Power Girl is here in this timeline that´s a sing, Kara. You are free from any responsibility, you sacrificed enough, like I said I will not going to stop you and be at your side if you want to be her.”

“I...I made one promise a long time ago and I think I did enough for anyone else in this universe, it´s time to maintain the promise I gave you. I will always be there and always protect you and now our daughter. I´m going to let Kara Danvers rest in peace and start a new life as Linda Lee Luthor...

“Thank you, my Love.”

“I thank you...you gave me what I thought was not possible for me. You gave me a home and a family, my own family, Lena...I did just forget for a moment what mattered, what I always wanted.”

“I love you.”

“I love you...I will always love you, Lena.”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth when you came back...I was scared to lose you again.”

“Never do that again! We promised each other no more secrets, no more lies…

“Are you okay with me being the president for two more years?”

“As long as I can sleep in the same bed as you and we are together, I'm okay...I love you Lena Luthor...you can talk to me anytime...we are going to find a solution together, no more fear and no more hiding...I want you to be yourself around me... besides that... think what we can do together if you have powers.”

“You are going to help me!”

“What are friends for?”

“Okay, now that we talked about everything, I want my wife back…being friends was good, but kissing you is something I missed a lot in the last 30 minutes.”

“Wait...did General Sam Lane said he was going to kick my ass into space?”

“Yeah! Kara the whole Bizarro thing was not funny...”

“What an asshole! I have to talk to Lucy about that...

“Can I kiss now…

“You can have many kisses....” Kara took Lena to her lab and walked around the house.

“Kara, not the table...and not on your mother´s work desk...nope…

“Lena?”

“Umm...bedroom...wait...bathroom and then bedroom...maybe on your sister’s bed and then in yours...and then the couch again.

“Really!”

Lena laugh.

“Rao, if you could have powers right now we would destroy Eliza´s house.

“And I buy I knew on or what?”

They both laugh.

They spend a lot of time in the next days talking like they used to talk when both were just friends. Dinner dates in the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Kara couldn’t move from the house, everyone would have noticed and seen that Kara was not dead. Even with a brown wig would everyone recognized her and even Lena, she was the President of the United States of America. So Lena called a friend to bring them food ad drinks. Telling him she was for two weeks in Midvale to spend time near Kara. To be near the person she once loved and still loves.  
_____

Dinner date on the roof watching the stars thought Kara was a great idea. So, it shouldn't be a surprise that, once her romantic plans for a rooftop dinner had been thwarted by rain, Kara had fallen back on her loving ways. Lucky for Kara, Lena was in an accommodating mood. Although she thought as Kara pressed her against the rough bricks of Eliza´s house, Kara´s knee slipping between Lena´s to press against her center, it might be lucky for her, too.

Kara leaned in, dragging her tongue up the side of Lena´s neck, and nipped at the skin below Lena´s ear, her hands pulling impatiently at the dark silk of Lena´s shirt. 

"Well, I didn´t know how much I needed a dinner date on the roof," Lena said, smirking, burying her hands in Kara´s hair, pulling her back so she could look her in the eye. 

"What's the plan, Kara?"

Rolling towards Lena, Kara kissed her, teeth dragging across Lena´slower lip, just hard enough to sting. "The plan," Kara said, her eyes still intensely focused on Lena´s mouth, "Involves you and me getting naked." Kara had succeeded in getting Lena´s shirt untucked, and her fingers were like spikes of fire across Lena´s chilled skin, tracing patterns over her stomach and the sharp curves of her hips. 

Kara mouthed across Lena´s cheek, working towards her ear, where whispers could be heard. "And you on your knees..."

Lena groaned, and she felt Kara's grin pressed against her throat. "I... like that plan...Yesterday came a surprise with the express mail"

“Really?”

"I thought you might…”

“Now shut. Up." The words were punctuated by bites. Lena let her head fall back against the bricks, and her eyes drifted shut.   
Lena didn't usually like being told to shut up, but since she was about to get her slit sucked, she figured the lecture could wait until later.

Lena´hands were still in Kara´s hair, so when she dropped to her knees, Lena drew a quick breath through her teeth. She could feel Kara's fingers playing with the zipper of her Jeans. Looking down, Kara´s face was all focused. It was cold outside the rain was falling, but Lena´s body was in flame and she knew why. It was always the first time with Kara, no matter when or where they had sex it was always the first time.

Lena knew it wasn’t long before she’ll explode and when she felt Kara´s finger circling her entrance she knew she had to have Kara inside when she comes.

“Kara no. I want us to come together” Lena panted and Kara smirked.

“Relax, I know I can draw another from you” Kara's finger entered Lena and she hooked her digit and searched for something on Lena´s upper wall, she knew what it was and when Kara found it on she beamed at Lena.   
She arched her back as Kara stroked the special spot on her wall. Kara soon inserted a second finger and Lena gasped at the slight stretch. Kara fastened her fingers while her pads were softly hitting Lena´s g-spot.

Lena moaned knowing her climax was near and when it hit her-she screamed Kara´s name on the roof clamping her thighs on Kara´s head.

“You look so pretty when you come, I would like to see you do it every day” Kara withdrew his fingers and crawled to Lena. Her lips hovered above Lena and she smirked.

"Darling we should go inside if you don´t want us to be in the Midvale news tomorrow...This is a small city, someone will hear us...me...

Lena wanted more fun and pushed Kara on the bed. "Your turn darling.

Kara's legs fell open as Lena knelt pulling Kara to the edge of the bed. Just before Lena´s mouth touched Kara she looked up winking reminding Kara to control herself. A warm breath makes Kara tremble before Lena´s tongue licks through her slit. Lena hums to herself before using her tongue to flick over Kara´s clit. She´s teasing but Kara grabs the sheets, “If you are going to devour me, then do it.” Lena chuckles sending vibrations through Kara's core. One hand holds Kara´s leg while Lena brings the other up to hold the blonde down so she reminded herself not to move her hips. Fair enough but Kara keeps her hands on the sheets destroying the fabric of it was not news for the couple. Telling Eliza would be the news, the house looked like a tornado passed inside.

“Le-Lena,” Kara whimper. It feels so good and Kara can feel her body giving into her. Kara grasps trying to force Lena away when she moves on concentrating on Kara's clit. It’s almost too much but Lena´s determined not to move despite Kara´s pleas. Kara´s orgasm slams into her making her scream. Kara is nearly in tears begging Lena to let go before she could lose control.

Lena sits up wrapping a hand around Kara´s neck pulling her up flush against her. Kara swallow as Lena stares into her soul, Kara can’t look away. Even though Kara´s mind is swirling from a mixture of orgasmic bliss and slight drunkenness she knows nothing will ever top this last two weeks again until Lena is the president, “Talk to me, Kara. You still with me?”

Kara smile taking her arms wrapping them around Lena´s neck as Kara presses her lips to Lena. The kiss grows heated quickly and Kara uses the distraction to push Lena back into the headboard.

"Lena, these were the best two weeks of my life...I love you so much."

"I love you too...I can´t believe I convinced Kenny to bring me food every day...what did he tell you when he saw you?"

"He told me he knew I was not dead...He´s happy for me and he told me he voted for you."

"He did! I like him even more now...

"Oh, you do? I thought you were jealous of him...

"You two shared abound...I watched the both of you yesterday evening, you showed him the pegasus galaxy...he could have been your soulmate too...

"I cared a lot about him and he was my best friend, but you...you are the one that makes me feel alive every day. Watching the stars with you feels different and...hot...By the way, he told me to thank you for the job offer…

“I thought having a friend at the White House will make you happy and that was not the only reason, Kennyy Li is brilliant in his Job...I know that we are friends, Kara, but I think you need someone in your life to talk about other stuff...sometimes when we love so strong as we do, we tend to shot down our problems...I have Andrea and Sam and your sister...I think Kenny would be good for you...”

“My super wife!”

"Oh, is that so...Kara, you know how much I love you...your thoughts right now are very naughty darling...

"That´s not my fault...my wife is very sexy and she´s so hot, and I like it when she talks to me about science...and many other things...

"About what?"

"Come near and I tell you…

“Does my wife has an off or an on a button, to press, somewhere?”

“No…

“Ka -Kara, sweet Jesus...you...are...fuck…

“Do...you think we can do all these things when we are back at the White House…

“Ka-Kara…

“Or this…

“Ahh!”

Fingers curled deeply inside of Lena while Kara asked Lena to look at her while she came. Kara's fingers were brushing Lena´s G spot with each push in, and Lena felt her eyes roll to the back of her head while she came, shaking around Kara´s fingers.

___

The next day was the last day of this unexpected honeymoon in Midvale. They spend the last day cuddling on the couch, cleaning the house, and talk about the next two years of Lena´s presidency. It won't be easy, but together they can work out everything.

"Lena, what about the Lexo suit? We can hide it in the garage..." Asked Kara.

Lena pressed the button of her watch. "We are going to take the bus and then the train and have time for us until we are back to Washington DC...I already called Eliza, everything is fine, Lori is fine, she misses us, but she´s okay."

"The Lex suit is invisible?"

"Yes and he's on his way back into my secret lab...

"Where is the lab?"

"It´s a secret...okay...in our bedroom!"

"Were? I scanned the whole residence?"

"I show you when we are back. lead walls, my love...I have to show it to you anyway...I invented something that makes your hairs become darker...no more wigs."

"Really? Rao, I love you so much..."

Kara was jumping like a little child...

"And it works?"

"Yeap!" Kara, what are you doing?”

“I need to take a shower…

“Is that so…we have three hours before the bus leaves...and we need to find something that hides our faces.

“Yeap!”

“I married a nympho.”

“What? I can´t breathe underwater Lena…that´s ridiculous, I thought I married a genius...” Said Kara. Lena rolled with her eyes. “I was not talking about mermaids Kara...you are insatiable…

“Yes...and?

“Ugh...I guess you are right we can’t be like this at the White House...who gets first naked…?

“Is this a bet?”

“Yes!” Lena was running as fast as she could up stars but Kara used her powers and she was already under the shower…

“This is a declaration of war, Kara...you are going to lose when I get my powers…

“Oh, I can´t wait and now get your pretty ass in here we have exactly 2 hours and 45 minutes left…

“Oh, is that so…

Feeling Lena´s hands on each hip, Kara let herself be guided under the hot spray. Unabashedly, Lena reached above her for the shampoo.

Mouth contorted upside down, Kara pouted as her view darted from the shampoo to her wife.

"Turn around," Lena ordered. As Kara obeyed, working the suds into her blonde hair. Massaging her scalp with the fingers of both hands.  
So close she could feel Lena´s breasts graze her back, as she thoroughly kneaded shampoo into her head as Lena swayed.

"Mmm, I can get used to this..."

Instinctively, Lena´s hands gripped Kara´s upper arms digging into her biceps. Voice concerned. "Don't fall, my love...you like the view too much..."

"I won't..." Kara sent a cheeky look as she reached behind for Lena. Drawing her near until their bodies were flush and her hands gripped her hips.

"Aww... feeling needy?" Lena jested, soaping Kara´s collarbone area, downwards, as she leaned forward.

"Always and only for you." Kara had no shame admitting it, mouth agape head tilting up backward, trying to feel her from behind.

Lena slid one hand against Kara´s breasts, rolling her palm over a nipple, the other glissading around her lower abdominal area.

Resting into her arms and the spray, hands glided along with their glistening bodies easily with the soap and water. Lena kissed Kara on the neck, the stirring warmth inside her growing fierce. Fingers dug into hipbones, her head reclining back against Lena´s shoulder catching her eye.

"You have already powers Lena...Rao, I can´t get enough of you."

Heavy lids half concealing pale blue-Azul eyes with her mouth slightly parted. Lena pressed lips to hers, in a drenched kiss, as she continued to bathe her softly.

"Kara..." She whispered into her wife´s ear, getting a low moan in response. Her hand slowly dipped lower, teasing. "Let's hurry and get your hair done first..." Said Lena.

"Are you for real?"

Lena rotated around hair drifting down and back, hands gripping around Kara´s waist as she rinsed her hair off. Nails running up along her sides browsing the curvature of their breasts that pressed together. Lena knew Kara's sensitive spots and did all she could to further turn her on.

Lena smirked pressing Kara's frontwards chest compressing the cold tiles as she squashed her body up against her back.

With a mewl of a whimper and, "Cold..."  
Kara feigned protest as Lena flattened her wet naked body horizontal to her.

"I think you're hot. But I can warm you up if you are cold." Seductive and hinting, she sucked on her earlobe, eliciting a whine. Feeling her wife trying to grope, Lena´s fingers slipped around her front, pulling her so Kara's breasts compacted flat against her back, her crotch grounded by Kara´s ass.

Kara let escape a needy mewl at each of her sensual length touches.

"Yes?" Lena asked, stimulated with arousal in need of her confirmation.

"Please, yes!... Kara´s affirmed in excited arousal. Lena knew exactly how to melt down her wife and how to beg for her to touch her.  
Since they sped for the first time together Kara´s vocabulary became much more...naughtier, more human, and less than a good girl.   
Lena didn't want to admit that Kara´s dirty talked turned her more on, but it did. She was not a saint in bed she told Kara that her vocabulary was normal, but hearing Kara say - fuck me was hot.

Head angled with an exquisite sentimentality, eyes locked in passion as lips met in wet feverish kisses of desire.   
Simultaneously her finger's dipped below past the heat radiating from her core.

Breathing heavy, Kara made soft moans into her wife's mouth. "Ohhh fuck...Lena... please..."

Lena bit her lip between her teeth as she slid a finger down past Kara´s clit and through the length of drenched arousal as Kara spread her legs wider anticipating.

"You want me to fuck you? " Lena teased, kissing the side of her face, Kara gasping and whimpering, body jonesing for more of Lena's touch.

"Yes! Fuck! Just..."

"Oh, I like when you beg me...I like to have my Kryptonian goddess beg for me to fuck her..."

Seeing her strong wife, contained dissolve into a needy puddle of unrestrained lust was sexy.   
Slowly entering her with a finger, she felt her body react initially tensing, as Kara bore down on her steeped digit.   
Pleasurable sensations of Lena´s finger's tactility sliding in and out of her stimulated juices made her moan aloud from the fire roaring in her.

"Le-Lena" Pleading as short nails dragged into the flesh of her thighs forming tiny indents, she sagged backward against her, begging.

"Faster...

Head tossed back onto Lena´s shoulder, eyes shut against the spray, gasping as a finger's plunged deeper and faster. Grinding down as to take more of her, Kara howled. Lena burrowed her face adjacent to her neck, sucking and nipping, reveling in the wordless soughs from her wife.

Shielding her from the shower's spray into her eyes, Lena wanted to watch her come. Soft swift susurrations edged her on,  
"Look at me, my love."

Eyelids slowly flickered open, exposing herself as pale blues collided together with lust-green glassy greys. Lena felt herself grow wetter having her in such a vulnerable position. Removing her finger, a keen of protest escaping Kara´s mouth, she spun Kara so that they faced one another head to head. Kissing her, Lena plunged back inside her velvet heaven.

Picking up the pace, delving in an additional second finger steeped inside Kara, Lena let her lean forward against her for balance.

Circling her nub with a finger from a now liberated hand, supporting the weight of them both, glad this was not the first time in the shower. Instead of bracing her back to the wall as she unraveled, Kara curved-forward onto Lena, deliriously lost in their lovemaking. Licking along her neck, she met her eyes again. Rao, she could get lost in those eyes...fuck she already had a long time ago.

"Le..."

Lena keeping the momentum. Kara´s skin, so soft and smooth against her own felt divine, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning alongside her wife. Breathing heavier and more labored, she dared not look away in fear Lena would stop. Out of breath, tiny little moans escaped as she gazed into pale blue eyes. The hand that intertwined in Lena´s dark hair, tugged drawing her head closer to hers, in want of a kiss.

"You're so beautiful-"

"I love you..."

As she neared the brink, Lena supported her weight fully as they kissed with unbridled passions.  
Kara disengaged the liplock gasping in need of air as her knees weakened, hissing out through clenching teeth her entire body stiffening, "Mmmm...Lena...I can´t...Rao, this..!"

Knowing Kara was so close, Lena kept up fucking her while lovingly staring at Kara.   
As her walls clinched her in need of release, she shoved her fingers deeper, hitting her g-spot as she circled her swollen clit.   
Moaning aloud she planted swift kisses on her mouth.

"Cum for me baby-"

"Lena...I´m...

"Do it for me, let go...don´t worry...Delicately taking Kara's lower lip in her teeth Lena stared into her eyes as she came.

Kara gasped, breathing aloud Lena's name absconding like she was dying, upon her lips.

"I'm g-gonna...!"

Kara was trying not to destroy anything at that moment she didn't know what the hell was going to happen...It was the first time she was out of control like that...

Snaring Lena in a blind fury, body seizing, hips bucking, she gyrated grinding hard on Lena, she punched the wall leaving a hole in it. She punched the other side of the wall an orgasmic bliss blanking her mind; sightless as she rode, chasing the waves of ecstasy, two pairs of eyes merging. She felt Lena give as she came in a rush on her.

Kara kissed Lena with a potent ferocity. Trembling Kara mouthed at her, "Eliza will kill me..."

"I know, love. It will send someone to repair the shower." Lena held her, caressing her carefully, lips eagerly osculating tenaciously.

Kara faced her, taking Lena´s face into shaky hands that stroked her jaw and cheekbone, mouth seeking her lips out for a desperate kiss. It was as if she couldn't get enough of her. Breathlessly, she husked into her ear, "This was the best orgasm ever."

"Finally you realized you can´t hurt me...You can destroy the whole White House if you want...I pay for it..."

"You must really love me seeing me cume like this if you are willing to put all your money in the building we leave in?"

"Yes!"

Acutely intuitive of her needs, Lena kissed and held Kara, deeply affected as she savored her.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhmm." Her question was met with a lengthy contented moan and quivering kiss.

"Come, let's get dried off." Securely leading her out of the shower, Lena enveloped her shivering wife in a towel. Planting random kisses upon her face and neck.

Lena towel-dried Kara off, even though she was perfectly capable. It was a way of showing her love. Satisfied there were no water droplets and her hair was rigorously dried and wrapped in a towel, she kissed her nose and mouth.

"Are you ready for our new adventures?" Asked Lena smiling.

"Yes...

"Don´t worry about the shower, I talk to Eliza."

"Oh, I love you soo, soo much, did I tell you that I love you...I´m sure I´m not able to talk to Eliza...I know it´s childish, but...

"Yes I know, but anyway, you can tell me every day that you love me, I can´t get tired of hearing you say it...

"I love you." Kara kissed Lena deeply.

*****

A week later at the White House. Linda Lee had a press conference and the questions were very private, she made the best out of it and answered sincerely.

“Madam Secretary, what do you think about the accusation of Power Girl having an affair with President Luthor.”

“First I remind everyone in the room that President Luther and I are married. My wife is not only the President of the United States but also an expert in alien biology, a scientist, and a bioengineer. So, my wife helped the Justice League with an issue they had...Power girl was so nice that she brought my wife safe at the Withe House and we had a nice dinner with her...any other questions regarding my wife’s affair?”

“Madam Secretary, did you know that Kara Danvers was Supergirl?”

“I never meet Kara Danvers...I heard a lot about the Pulitzer prize-winning reporter and my wife told me about her identity, or better every one of us could read it. I want to remind everyone in this room that no matter what happened to Supergirl at the end of her life...she was always standing for hope and she was a good friend to my wife regardless of all the speculations about my wife loving Miss Danvers in the past, that´s the truth. I know it because my wife and I have no secret and this happened before Supergirl chose to take a dark path...Kara Danvers and my wife were best friends and she still thinks that Supergirl didn’t deserve to die. My wife is trying hard to make this world a better place for humans and aliens...she´s my hero and no matter what people think about her and Supergirl, I know the truth.”

“Madam Secretary will President Luthor candidate for the next presidency?”

“I need to ask my wife, we didn’t talk if she would like to serve this state another four years...we talk about our daughter, we talk about family, and we talk about having another baby, but for now she´s doing her job as our President and I´m proud of her. I´m the press Secretary and I can give you only information out when I get them at the moment we didn’t talk about another candidature.”

“Madam Secretary, President Popow congratulated you and President Luthor after the wedding?”

“Yes! We know for what President Popow stands in his politics, but I think it was brave of him to speak openly and that he´s thinking about changing something in Russia. My wife had a long chat with President Popow. I don´t want to say that the changes will come soon, but I have hope that when the change comes we can congratulate him on his decision.”

“Madam Secretary, President Luthor flys a lot without you is that a problem for you?”

“Yes, your question! I´m not only the press Secretary but also a mother...My wife is capable to do her job and fly without me...that doesn´t mean we are not calling each other and send text messages every 20 minutes…Mr. Alan, this question is...The president and I are happily married and we are both capable of trusting each other despite the accusation of any affairs my wife has...God, she´s a disabled woman, if I wasn´t married to her I would date her and try to climb the walls of the Withe House to see her. Mr.Alan the President of the United States of America is the most intelligent person in the world, she would have given you another answer as me, believe me...”

The reporters and the press were laughing. Kara was doing a great job, she was funny and made the press laugh a lot. Everyone loved Cat Grant but Linda Lee Luthor was something else.

“Madam Secretary, do you know how many people ship you and President Luthor as the power couple of the year...they call you... Lu...vers.”

“I didn’t know we had a fan base!”

“Twitter, Instagram, Youtube...and many other media resources are talking about you two a lot.”

“I have to tell my wife the news when she comes back...did you say... Luvers?”

“Yes Ma´am!”

“Nice…we have to read does tweets I can´t wait…”

“Madam Secretary, is it true that the head of the Secret Service Agent Alexandra Danvers is leaving?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Private reasons, not related to her work...next question, please…

“Is it true that Agent Gayle Marsh is taking her place?”

“Yes! Agent Danvers made it clear she going to leave only if Agent Marsh is going to take her position.”

“Madam Secretary, you called Lori Luthor your daughter does that mean you already adopted her?”

“We are not finished with the application for her adoption, but believe me, she´s my daughter no matter what you may think...I call her my daughter since the day I saw her...I hold her in my arms and she smiles at me, she looks like her mother...and I love both very much...I know we are not the American stereotypical family that some people out there don´t like.   
//  
I don´t like to be labeled...I fall in love with a woman and I don´t care what the people think about me, but don´t argue about if Lori Luthor is my daughter or not...she is and I don´t need a piece of legal paper to remind me of that...my heart reminds me of that...every child needs a mother a father, two mothers, two fathers, it doesn’t matter how the family looks like, no matter if someone is blood-related or not...I know what I´m talking about...I grow up in an orphanage. I would have been glad if someone had loved me and adopted me...look at me now...I have a beautiful, generous wife a daughter and I found a family and friends in all the people that surround me, the staff of the White House, the Agents...Vice President Rojas...I´m happy and Lori is a happy baby...I know that and that´s what matters for me...Love is all that matters. My wife is the President for the whole world, but for me, she´s and my daughter are the love of my life...any other questions…

The reporters smiled at Kara. Some had tears. Kara was composed, no sign of being nervous...Well, Sam and Andrea showed her the intelligent bitch strategies and she was thankful for that...

…”

“I would say, it was a pleasure talking to you…I see you next week for the press release about South Africa, have a nice day.”

“Thank you, Madam Secretary.” 

Kara walked out of the room when her phone buzzed.

LL: “You were great, my love...a lot of private stuff...I hope they stop with the Power Girl story...” 

LD: Thank you...Yeah, I think after this they are going to stop...Rao, that reporter Alan gets me on my nerves...what time are you home?”

LL: We land in...five hours.”

LD: Can´t wait to kiss you.”

LL: Me too!”

LD: See you later...Love you.”

LL: Love you too.”

Kara took a shower and went to see her daughter that was eating dinner with one of her nannies. Kara asked the nanny if she could feed Lori…

“Of course, she missed you today Ma´am.” Said the nanny.

“Mrs. Walby. I told you to call me Linda.”

“I...she missed you today Linda.”

“I hope she was a good girl, Mrs. Walby?”

“She's always good, and she's always smiling...like you...she could be your baby girl.”

“Yeah...that because she...Well, she's my daughter no matter what...I love her and I love her mommy, everything is going to be good.”

“Linda...you should color your hair, the wig...what I mean...I saw you flying with the president away…the night you left and kissed Lori good night...you had no wig on...you are Kara Danvers...”

“Oh, Rao...please don´t tell anyone...I´m…

“Don't worry...I will be silent...It's A secret between us…you said it was Power Girl and that´s the story.”

“Well, I can't color my hair right now because...the yellow sun dyes my hair blonde, but Lena had found something to help me out...”

“I need to thank you...you saved my son's life years ago...I promise you, I will never tell anyone your secret and I hope you and the president can be happy together...you look happy together and you have a wonderful daughter...”

“We, will...I have hope that everything is going to be fine.”

“Are you going to be her again? Help people? I never believed it was Supergirl that killed all those people...”

“I´m Linda. I want to be here for my family and...we have a lot of heroes out there one of them is my wife, so I think I'm good just being Linda…I could never make the same decision my wife took...I´m proud of her no matter what happened in the past...Supergirl is dead and Kara Danvers also, but both are here buried deep inside of me. I will never forget who I was, but now It´s time to start a new life - a life I couldn’t have as the Heroin of Nacional City.”

“I voted for your wife, she´s good as our President, even if I was mad at first…

“Lena is a good person, she was always good and whatever she did, it was to keep this little Angel safe...Mommy loves you so much...my little monkey...”

“Have a nice evening Linda.”

“You too, Mrs. Walby.”

…”

“Hi princess, did you miss me?”

“M..a..a...”

“Really? And I thought you would call me or scream...do you want to know what we are doing tomorrow?”

“A...r...r...”

“Nope...that's for another day. I don't think Mommy is going to allow us to fly around the house.”

“A...a...a...”

“Nope...but we could go in the park and have an Ice cream later”

“I...i...i...”

“You don't like ice cream...what do you like? And by the way, what are you eating...Is this Khale? Rao...Is she for real? Is mommy trying to kill you? She ordered the kitchen to make you eat vegetables and baby Khale for dinner? Lori, it looks not appetizing...creamy substance made of liquidized or crushed fruit or vegetables and Khale...Rao, my poor daughter...do you think your sister is going to have green eyes? I love your mommy’s eyes color…

Lena came back home, she was leaning against the door, silent. She was amazed that Kara hadn't heard her coming, but when she was with their daughter she just listened to her heartbeat to memorize it. Kara had told Lena that it would take months if not years to memorize the heartbeat of someone she loved. 

“Ah..a...am...mm...”

“You like it? Okay...here...I hope your future sister is going to eat something yummier.”

“N...n...noon…”

“Oh, Rao!”

“Hamm...hm”

“For real? More?”

“Ahh..r...r..”

“Lori, you are 15 months old, why don't you give Mama a little speech? You can walk, you can run, but you can't talk, why? Mommy is getting worried...You know how she is...the genius...Oh, baby girl, say something...”

“Mommy!!!”

“You...I´m MAMA,'' says MAMA...Mommy is not here...

“Mommy!!!”

Lena was standing behind Kara making her funny faces.

“Say...I love you, MAMA…”

“Mommy!!!”

Lena walked to Kara and kissed her neck. “I love you...” Kara smiled and fed Lori with Khale watching Lena smiling on her lap telling her that Lori was going to talk soon. She shouldn't be worried about that. Kara should be more worried when Lori gets some of her powers.

Lena and Kara were kissing in front of Lori and when the little girl had enough of missing attention she said. MAMA.

“This you hear it? She said, MAMA...MAMA…” Said Kara holding her daughter and leaving Lena´s mouth open.

“Oh I can hear it my love...she´s evil...she knows when to catch your attention and leaving your wife in desires…

“Oh, she would never do that...tell her my monkey...you are not evil…

Lori made a loud caprice when Kara attempted to kiss Lena again.

“See…

“Do you think she has too many Luthor genes?”

“She´s not Lex, Kara! She has a Mama that likes to put her in our bed at night...you need to let her cry at night. I know you love her and God knows I love her more than my life, but if you and I are going to have a normal life as a couple and not only as loving mothers, you need to let her sleep in her bedroom…

“I...okay...yes you are right...I just…

“No, one will hurt her Kara...I promise you...we have monitors, baby phones, in plurals... you are here and Gayle is sleeping five meters away from her...the whole agency is here to protect our daughter and me…”

“Okay! You are right...I´m overreacting and we…

“Less time for us...yes, we have...work and be mommies is fun, but being alone with you is more fun and much more relaxing.”

“Oh…

“What?”

“You make that thing with your eye brown and that smile…

“What thing…

“I tell you in a minute when I put our daughter to bed…

“I´ll take a shower, you have 30 minutes…

“Yes, Ma´am.”

30 minutes after Kara tried to read a story and sing for her daughter. Lena was the only one that could make Lori sleep. “Good night my Angel.” Said Lena kissing Lori´s forehead.

Kara closed the light and took Lena´s hand. “She loves you so much.”

“I love her too, Kara. You two are my life...I don´t mean to be hard on her, but she needs to sleep in her bed. I know you will have a hard time hearing Lori cry when she will protest...and me too...I used to do that when she was a few months old all the time and your mother stopped me from doing it...it was hard...but It was exhausting and a day had only 24 hours…

“I will stay hard and cry...I know I will cry…

“Don´t worry I know a way to distract you…

“Good...Lena our bedroom is over there…

“That´s the sleeping bedroom…the bedroom where we sleep because my wife wants just to cuddle in it...I know you, Kara, better than you think...you have this obsession that someone could walk in our bedroom, or that someone could hear us...

“Yeah...that’s the bedroom where we usually sleep in…where are we going?

“I´m taking you two our...secret bedroom…

“Secret bedroom...Oh...I knew someone did constructions somewhere...I couldn’t see where…

“I called Wayne Enterprise…

“You are such a naughty President, spending tax money…

“It was my money Kara...tells me a not taxpayer...I mean in the past…

“Yeah...that´s…

“Shh...be quiet…

“As long I don´t need to be quite in...Holy Golly, Rao...this…

“Do you like it?”

“Wow…

“And this…

“Red sun lamps?”

“You are going to love it…

“And all this...?

“Oh, this is going to be our little secret…

“Do you have any fetish I need to know before we…

“I tell you in a minute…

“Can you please put normal light on again, just for a second…

“Yes…

Kara smashed the baby phone with one hand. “You said Gayle is five meters away from Lori...and the whole Agency is protecting her...”

“Yes!!!”

“Good! We don´t need the baby phone in here,” Said Kara laying Lena on the bed.

“Red lamps on or off?”

“Off...

To be continued…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter time jump 2026, humor, family fluff, and more fluff...
> 
> I hope you still enjoy the story.
> 
> Chapter 11 will be the last...I started to write a Supercorp original story, not based on comics.  
> I want to improve my English. I grew up speaking three languages and not one of them is English. I still hope that the story made sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Vespina.


	10. The four question marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decided not to run for Presidency again. She had six months left before she would know who the next president was. Lena had less time for her family than the years before, and now she wanted to do her best to have more time for Kara and Lori.
> 
> Kara didn’t change in the last few years. Her shyness and awkwardness were something that made Lena always smile every time. Thank god, she was not like that when they were alone, but somehow their relationship became the gossip talk for the whole staff and of course their family so, they decided to keep everything discreet.
> 
> Lena and Kara decided to meet secretly and start secret meetings and talk in private about the baby mission. This was cute, sexy, and romantic, though both, but somehow Andrea, Sam, Alex, and Kelly thought both were having an affair with somebody else.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The White House. Someone from Lena´s past was visiting.

Knock-knock…” Madam President your 8 a.m meeting is here.” Said her secretary.

“Thank you.”

“Madam President, nice to see you again.”

"Jess, nice to see you again." Said Lena.

"Madam President." Said Jess giving Lena her hand.

"Jess! It took me one year for you to call me Lena, and now Madam President, please..." Said Lena smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Lena."

"Is everything arranged as I asked you to do?" Asked Lena.

"Yes! This is the address. This is the key for the car you asked me to modify. Two non-registered mobile phones. The warehouse is prepared and the rooms remind you and Kara of your past. I couldn't find the same couch Kara had in her appearance, but the rest is identical." Said Jess.

"Okay. Can you please sign this contract?"

"Yes, of course!"

"This paycheck should be enough." Said Lena.

"Lena? This is too much?"

"No, Jess! You were the only discreet person in my life when I first came to National City. You always saw and heard a lot, but never gossiped.   
I know my mother used you, Jess, but I also know you needed the money for your mother's Illness.   
I would have never called you again, but I'm a different person now. I learned to forgive. So take the money and be happy. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Thank you. I wish you and Kara fun and a happy life together. God, I was rooting for you two since Kara walked into your office. I´m really happy I was not wrong.   
She´s the right one for you, and she makes you happy."

"Yeah...we took our time, but now after 10 years knowing each other, I can't imagine my life without her and Lori." Said Lena smiling.

"Take care of you, Lena."

"You too, Jess." Lena hugged Jess..."Ahh, by the way, can you please send someone from Wayne Enterprise?" Asked Lena.

"Yes, of course, let's say in three weeks?" Asked Jess.

"Yes, the secret bedroom needs to vanish before the next president moves in with the first lady or first man, who knows..."

"I'm Rooting for Colby and his husband." Said Jess.

"Accurate." Said Lena smiling.

"Bye, Lena."

"Good, Bye Jess."

*****

A week later.

Lena was having a meeting with Sam, Kelly, and Andrea when her phone was buzzing all the time. She was smiling because she knew that was Kara.

SG: I wished you were here.

SW: Same here.

SG: I wished I had you sexy ass lying here.

SW: I wished I was lying next to you.

"Lena?" Said Andrea.

"One minute please it's important, very important." Said Lena smiling.

SG: The things I would do to you...

SW: Tell me.

SW: You riding my face.

"Oh, Fuck!" Said Lena. Her friends with question marks on their faces.

SG: Lena?

SW: Babe sexting with you later.

SG ;)

"Are you finished? Lena, you are smiling like an idiot. Who are you texting with?" Asked Sam.

"Umm...an old friend." Said Lena.

"Witch one from the three here present?" Asked Andrea.

"Someone you don't know..." Said Lena.

"Really?" Said Andrea.

"Yes! Her name is Sunny Green." Said Lena.

"Is she a porno star?" Asked Sam.

Lena chuckled. "No!"

"Who is she?" Kelly worried.

"An old friend from Europe. She lives in Switzerland. Andrea you know I went for six months to Europe. Nothing to worry Kelly! She's just a friend. I love Kara, we are happy, thank you all for your concern. Can we please continue with the meeting?" Said Lena, annoyed.

"Yes, of course." Said Kelly skeptically. Did Lena forget that she was a psychologist and trained if someone was lying to her? Oh, this was bad thought Kelly. Lena was having a secret affair. Kara was her sister in law and Alex would kill her if she finds out.

No way Kelly was lying to her wife. 

As soon the meeting was over and the ladies closed the door, Lena called her secretary. 

"Yes, Madam President?"

"When is my next phone call?"

"45 minutes a phone call from Germany with Kanzlerin Merkel." Said the Secretary.

"Thank you." Lena walked to the secret door that Kara found and she was texting her wife.

SW You have 25 minutes to get me down from my heat...

SG, Where are you?

SW Secret library. I want you to wear the black one.

SG On my way ;)

_____

Kara was holding up her wife against old bookshelves.

Lena moaned, arching as Kara thrust inside of her. She dug her fingers into Kara´s shoulders, kissing her and moaning again as Kara set a rhythm. Lena immediately beginning to bounce on the strap-on, moaning louder. Kara´s eyes glowed blue as she watched her also composed wife, getting lost in the pleasure. She leaned in, kissing her wife's neck and teeth dragging against her skin, making Lena gasp.

"Kara...Ka-Kara!"

It was hot and amazing, they both finished with a loud moan only minutes later. “Wow,” Lena said as Kara pulled off. “I know that was fast, but oh my... I can’t wait to do this again.”

Kara chuckled, looking at Lena and kissing her. “Everything is ready to start this secret adventure.” She wrapped an arm around her and kissed Kara again. 

“When do we start with mission impossible?” Asked Kara.

"When you want!"

"Yes!!!"

"So, I´m going to have our daughter or son, we don´t know it...we are changing what I saw in the future?"

"I don´t care as long we are together and the baby is healthy and you are happy."

"Kara...Kelly saw that I lied today, maybe you should tell Alex what we are doing.”

“Umm...no! Lena, we are doing this because we have no time for ourselves.   
This whole building has cameras everywhere. Agents everywhere and I don't feel comfortable anymore, you know me. I know Gayle is aware of our secret bedroom, but I don't know that someone knows what we are doing.   
When I come to your office I know exactly what everyone thinks...I can't kiss you in private when someone runs into us...and Lori well, she sleeps a lot with us at night…

“I told you when she was little not to make her sleep in our bed and now, well it is what it is...Lori has a lot of nightmares recently.  
Kelly told me to let her sleep with us and she sleeps better.”

“Do we need to worry?”

“No, she's in the phase where children dream a lot and she has imaginary friends.”

"Lena, you should put some clothes on before you walk into your office again."

"Oh, shit! I have a phone call in ten minutes."

"Run!"

"Love you, see you later!"

"Love you two!"

Lena could barely close the secret door when Andrea came in to tell her the good news.

“Hi!” Andrea looked perplexed. “What happened to your hair and why is your blouse open like that? I didn't see Kara walking out of here.”

“Kara is picking up Lori from Kindergarten.” Said Lena blushing.

“You look like you had just sex.” Said Andrea.

“What's the news?”

“Wait, wait a minute...you needed to help yourself? What is Kara doing all night... sleeping? What the hell is wrong with you two again?”

“What are you talking about? We are happily married, but we have less time for intimacy, that's all…Lori and work are very important for us.”

“The President of the United States masturbated herself in the Oval office and work is more important than you and your wife. Something is wrong, I can feel it here in this area.” Said Andrea.

“There's nothing wrong with...you know...”

“Well, maybe not! I don't know what the hell Cat Grant and Olivia Mersin did in this office, so, maybe not.” Said Andrea. 

“The news?”

“Oh, Russell, Alberto and I are going to move to London again:”

“That's...amazing, but I will miss you a lot darling.” Said Lena.

“You will not have the time to miss me after you or Kara are pregnant again.   
Kara will take care of you from morning till dawn and you will be the happiest woman in the universe. We can text each other, call each other, and we can take a vacation in Ireland in your Castel after you and your family come back from New Krypton.”

“About that, we haven't decided yet if we want to spend the rest of our lives in Ireland.”

“What?”

“We have other plans.” Said Lena.

“Oh?”

“I don't care where we live as long I´m with Kara and our children together. She's my home, my life, and the baby plan...well, we don't know if we want another baby.”

“Lena...are you sure everything is good between you and Kara?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, chill...I'm just worried about my favorite couple. I see you later.” Said Andrea walking out.

*****

Kara was picking up Lori from kindergarten. She was talking with one of Lori´s teachers when Sam´s was driving by and saw the blonde laughing with the brunette that looked like she was a Supermodel. 

The woman could have been described hot as F***and she was touching Kara´s arm like they know each other very well.

Sam received a text message from Andrea.

AR: My office now! I texted Kelly to come too, red alarm, we have an emergency.

SAD: On my way!

Sam drove to Andrea´s office. Kelly and Andrea were already gossiping about Kara and Lena.

Sam ran into Andrea´s office and opened the door. “Are we under attack?” Said Sam looking at Kelly and Andrea drinking whisky at 13 in the afternoon.

“Chill and drink.”

“What is happening?”

“Lena has an affair.” Said Kelly.

“That´s...I saw Kara a few minutes ago talking with one of Lori´s teachers...they both seemed very close.” Said Sam.

“Kara too? This bad!” Said Andrea.

“Okay, let's just think for a minute and please no one informs my wife until we don´t know if this is true.   
Do we really think they are having separately an affair or is this just us imagining they could have an affair?” Said Kelly.

“I can't believe they are doing this...both love each other and after what they went true...I can´t…” Said Sam.

“What do you think of Kelly?” Asked Andrea.

“I´m not sure about Kara, but Lena was definitely lying today. The whole Sunny Green story was bullshit.” Said Kelly.

“Yeah, that was definitely a lie. Lena was in Europe but she met someone not when she was with Jack there. I know everything about Lena and I know she's hiding something.” Said Andrea.

“Are we going to spy on them, what is the plan?” Said Sam.

“I don´t know, but I talked to Lana. Did you know they both are not sure if they want another baby and the whole story about not moving to Ireland got me off…” Said Andrea.

“What?” Asked Sam.

“Something is wrong girls. I...Alex is going to kill Lena. Oh, my fucking God!” Said Kelly.

“She´s not! We are going to solve this problem and tell both to stop whatever they are doing. We need a plan.” Said Andrea.

“A plan? We need more than a plan, Andrea.” Said Sam.

Then suddenly Alex walked in. Her face was hard and she was anxious. Alex took from Kelly´s hands her glass of whisky and with one sip was all gone. 

“We...God, It burns as hell...we have a problem.” Said Alex.

“Babe, what are you doing here?”

“I...Kara and I wanted to meet at the park. I picked up Jupiter from school and I saw Kara, Lori, and her teacher having Ice cream at Luigi's.  
So, I asked myself...what the fuck is going on...they looked very...close...to close. I can't believe Kara is doing this...what? No, way...Kelly, tells me I´m wrong.   
Maybe I need to work again and my fantasy is running wild…maybe the whole studying all night for my medical exams is too much...

Alex was talking when Kelly gave her another sip of whisky.

“Alex, can you please sit. You are making me nervous.” Said Kelly.

“So, we have another...bad news. Your sister-in-law is also having an affair.” Said Andrea.

“This...No! Lena is not having an affair, no way” Said Alex.

“Yes…

Then suddenly Kara came in. “Here you are, Alex. I waited for you at the park. Ladies, I want you to meet Lori´s teacher. This is Miss Elisabeth Ulm.” Said Kara smiling.

“Hello, Miss Ulm” The lady's mouth open.

“She's going to be Lori´s new nanny, Mrs. Wolby is retiring. And she's moving with us when we move from the White House.” Said Kara happy.

“Nice to meet you all. Vice president is a pleasure to meet you. Secretary Olsen, Secretary Arias…Mrs. Danvers.“ Said Elisabeth smiling.

“Alex, are you coming to say hello to Lori or…

“Give me a second I have to talk to Kelly.”

“Okay, see you in a minute.” Said Kara walking out with Miss Ulm.

…”

“Umm...I...umm...I think Kara and Miss Ulm are not having an affair.” Said Alex.

“No, probably not! But Lena.” Said Kelly.

“I...I think we should give it a rest…” Said Sam.

“Probably we are overreacting because both don´t have time for each other. The staff told me Kara doesn't go so often in Lena´s office anymore and well they are not smooching around anymore…” Said Andrea,

“Thank God!” Said Alex.

“What do you think Alex?” Asked Kelly.

“You three have enough work. I will keep an eye on them. There is an explanation why we are worried.   
I promise If I see something I´m going to talk to both, you three need to be calm.” Said Alex.

Kelly, Andrea, and Sam looked at Alex like - Bitch, you came here running like a crazy person scaring the shit out of us.

“Yeah, I think Alex is right. We had this when Kenny moved to Washington DC. Kara is friendly with everyone. So, I think we should keep this between us.” Said Sam.

“Bebe, you look tired.” Said Kelly.

“I'm preparing for the last exams. In two weeks I'm a surgeon and a doctor. I'm happy I left the Secret Service Agency. You know that I like it when you call me Dr.Danvers…” Said Alex kissing Kelly.

“Get out of my office, you too are disgustingly cute.” Said Andrea.

“See, you later my queen.”

“Oh, for sure.” Said Kelly.

…”

Alex walked out of the door.

“You two…

“What?”

“Sparkles everywhere.” Said Andrea.

“Yeah...she's so cute and…

“Keep it in your pants, Kelly.” Said Sam.

“Yes, my love.” Said Kelly to Sam.

“Does Cassandra and Alex know about your affair…

“Stop it...shut up you crazy bitch.!” Both laugh and walked out of Andrea's office.

*****

Lena and Kara were cuddling in bed that night and talking about Nacional City.  
Kara wanted to move to National City. Lena could work at L-Corp again and she could work as a freelancer. She could pick Lori from preschool up and be with baby x at home.

Lena asked Kara if she didn't want to fly to Krypton anymore. 

Kara said if Lee didn't want to stay nine mouths there they could just fly for the last four months on Krypton. The last four months of Lena´s pregnancy with Lori were the most difficult as Lena told Kara.

Kara was thinking about having the baby. Maybe it was best to follow the future instructions but Lena wanted also to have a baby again.

Lena and Kara decided to move to National City and fly the last four months of Lena´s pregnancy on Krypton. She wanted to see Alura and Jor-el again and that would be for Lori the first time meeting her grandparents in person.

That sounded good for both. Lena and Kara made every decision together.

“So, you are going to have the baby.” Said Kara.

“Kara...if you want to have the baby I'm on board with it, but I was thinking when we are not here anymore with all this protection and we are back to National City…”

“Lena...we talked about it. Lori is going to be super safe. We have Miss Ulm now. I didn't tell Alex she's an alien. Gayle wants to move to Gotham City and...she did meet someone. So, she wants to leave.” Said Kara.

“I will miss her.”

“I know, me too...but she promised to visit us and we can visit her. Darling, you're getting emotional...I didn't know you…

“We are going to leave and...we are a big family and soon we are going somewhere else. Andrea and her family are moving to London. Sam and her family back to Metropolis…

“Alex and Kelly, Eliza, and the children are moving to National City.”

“Thank God!”

“Come here...Everything is going to be perfect. You will see...You and me Lori and the future child together. We can come to your office and have lunch breaks. I can visit you without our children sometimes...you still have the super watch…” Said Kara kissing Lena.

“Oh, I like the idea…

“I know…

"Ka-Kara...

"Shh...

…”

“What?

“Mommys can I sleep in your bed...I'm scared…” Said Lori.

“Sure my little sunshine…” Said Lena.

Kara opened the bedsheets. “Hop...Hop.”

Lena was holding Lori tight. “What was it this time?” Asked Lena.

“Mama.”

“Mama...that was not a bad dream.”

“No! We had a party. And we had a lot of food and then you came in and you screamed at us that it was bad for our health…

“Oh, so it was a bad dream for you?”

“No, but I don't want you and Mama to argue…

“Little monkey, mommy and I never argue, it was just a dream.” Said Kara wondering.

“You do! Mommy is always away and you have a new friend and today my kindergarten teacher was here…

“Oh, baby...Miss Ulm is here because she needs a new job and your mommy and I decided to give her the job because Mrs. Wolby is retiring.   
I know what's going on with you. I´m like you. You have bad dreams because a lot is changing.   
You will miss your friends, but Grandma, Alex, and Kelly and your cousins are all moving to the same City with us...”

“You don´t like it...” Asked Lori.

“I don't like changes. I´m sad when someone then I love is not in my life anymore. I used to have bad dreams all the time, but you know what?   
Your mommy helped me a lot with my bad dreams...When we are moving away from here a lot is going to change...We are moving to National City in a new house.   
You will visit a new school and we have planned to have a baby…

“Yeah!!!” Lori was screaming…

Lena rolled with her eyes.

“Sorry…” Said Kara. 

“She's not going to sleep tonight.” Said Lena.

“I want my baby sister or brother for Christmas.” Said Lori.

“That´s…

“Not possible...Lori...a baby is not something we can buy…the baby needs to grow inside my belly...

“Umm...No mommy...I don't want you to eat the baby…

Kara laugh.

“Kara, can you please explain.”

“She's four.”

“She's four with a brain of a twelve years old girl!”

“MAMA…

“Okay...you meet Grandma's friend. She's a ladies doctor and she helps the mummies deliver their babies…

“Deliver?”

Lena was already cracking herself up; this was going to be the comedy show of the year.

“When a woman...has the baby inside of her belly...then Grandma´s friend takes the baby out…

“No she doesn't Mama...everybody knows that the storks bring the baby´s.” Said Lori.

“Umm...who told you that…” Asked Kara.

“Aunt Alex.”

“Okay...wow...the stork...umm...puts...the baby inside the mommy's belly…and the lady doctor takes it out.” Said Kara.

“No...Mama...The stork brings the baby to the hospital and dopes it in the baby basket…

“So...you are saying the baby is not inside the mom's belly?” Asked Kara.

“Yes.”

“Then why is it that aunty kelly was really big...do you remember...she had a big belly…

“Because she has eaten a lot of food said, Aunty Alex…

Lena was taking a video of this conversation and Kara was going to lose against a Luthor brain.

“Let me get this straight monkey. You say that the stork carries the babies to the hospital and the mummies are real big because they eat a lot of food.”

“You got it. Lori winked at her Mama.

“Alright…

“Kara you should let this go…” Said Lena.

“Nope...well, then why is it that Kelly had to go to the hospital, do you remember…

“The stork brought the baby to the hospital and aunty Kelly ran to pick Jemie up.”

“If the stork just does all that, why does he not bring the baby just at Kelly´s house?” Asked Kara.

“Mama, really? Because it was too far and his wing would get tired delivering a lot of babies...the poor stork has a lot of work to do…

“Where does the stork get the babies from?”

“Haven…

“Okay...Kara was losing it...Okay... there are a billion, million babies in haven...how does the stork know what baby goes... with what mommy?” Kara thought she won.

“The babies are all in a line...like when we go to the bakery shop and we get a number…

Lena was trying hard not to laugh. Lori was making Kara crazy.

“Do you remember when you could feel on Kelly´s belly something moving? That was Jemie...”

“That was not Jemie.”

“What was it?”

“Gas.”

Lena lost it

“Good night mommies. I think I will go to my bedroom again.” Said Lori hopping in her bedroom again.

“I need to tell Grandma´s friend she's in charge of gas and talk to Alex about this stork story.” Said Kara.

“No need!” I have it on my phone, the whole story.”

“Where does she get all this information from?”

“She's smart…

“I hope our next baby is more like me…

“Hey, you…have a high IQ you are more...

“Come here...we need to finish something we started…

“Are you playing the stork?”

“Not tonight.”

*****

The mouth passed and Lena and her family were leaving the White House. The private secret bedroom vanished, but Lena and Kara had another place to go. Somehow the baby mission was always interrupted by meetings and more meetings and also Alex.

Alex really started a whole investigation because she thought Lena had an affair with a blonde woman only to find out it was her sister Kara.

Lena and Kara were exhausted.

Kara was always carrying with Lena and she didn't make her wife feel bad. 

The baby had to wait, maybe it was not the right time. Lena and Kara thought when they exit the White House they would have more time.

The day arrived the new President was moving in. John Colby and the new and first man Ken Colby. Lena and Kara congratulated the happy couple. They had the obligatory meeting, a speech, and many press conferences.

It was over Lena and her family moved out and they flew one last time with the air force one to National City where Lena bought a new house for them.

*****

National City.

“My love, this is our new home?”

“Yes!”

“How many kids do you want?”

“Pardon?”

“Never mind…” Said Kara laughing.

Lori was running around the house like she was running for her life. She was screaming and jumping. 

She was the happiest girl in the universe and Kara too. Lori knew her mommy would have more time for her.

Two months later.

“Monkey, you are going to be a good girl.” Said Lena kissing her daughter.

“Mommy when are you and Mama flying back?”

“In seven days.” Said Lena.

“That's A long time.”

“I know...but...if you are a good girl and you promise me that you will not cry and make Miss Ulm and Grandma crazy...you will have a little sister or a little brother if you are good...

“Really, how?”

“When Mama and Mommy are together and... that's not right...so, when two-person...nope…” Said Kara she didn't wanna start something she will lose against her daughter.

“Lori, you know what? It's magic...so your Mama and I are going to have a party and then we make a wish and 9 months later your sister or your brother will be here.” Said Lena.

“You are going to a party?” Asked Lori.

“Yes!”

“Are children not allowed to go to the party?”

“No, my love it's only for adults.” Said Kara.

“Okay, but when I'm older I want to have a party…

“No, not on my watch!” Said Lena.

“Baby you can have a party. A birthday party, graduation party later. You will have a lot of parties, but not one like this...you will be much older when you can have this kind of party.” Said Kara.

“Okay.” Said Lori gave Kara and Lena a kiss.

“We love you.”

“Me too, and have fun at your party.” Said Lori waving at their mothers.

“We will…” Said both leaving the house.

Lena and Kara were flying to Ireland for a little private party.

*****

“I’m breaking up with you,” Lena says as soon as Kara has turned the lock in the bedroom door, and Kara looks around at her in surprise while Lena does a terrible job of arranging her face into something Sirius. The trouble is that Lena feeling far too fond at the moment for her features to fully cooperate with the lie.

Kara can clearly sense it, the way a predator can sense weakness in their prey, and saunters across the room to where Lena still stands in front of the bedroom.   
Her hands find the side of Lena´s hips, press her in, and Kara suppresses the little jolt of electricity that tries to zip down her spine when Lena leans in close. Kara can smell the clean, crisp scent of Lena´s perfume.

“And why exactly are you breaking up with me?”

Kara´s gaze drops to Lena´s lips, where her tongue slips out to wet them. “I, uh, I told you that I’d... that if you ever made me sing..., I’d break up with you. And... you... And I’m... I-I’m a woman of my word.” She knows this conversation would be more effective if she could stop staring at Kara's mouth. Her beautiful, pink mouth that’s even more talented than Lena had realized.

“That’s such a shame,” Kara says, her voice barely more than a whisper. She pushes even closer until Lena can feel the words across her lips. “Because I really, really want to kiss you right now.” Said Kara.

Lena holds her breath, waiting, her fingers trembling with anticipation.

“But if we’ve broken up…”

Kara steps away with a grin, slipping on the bed and Lena is following her without even realizing that she’s moved, her body lunging after Kara of its own accord.   
She manages to reach out and catch Kara´s wrist, twining their fingers together and pinning Kara´s hand above her head.   
Kara´s feet slip farther apart, and Lena lens into the familiar space it leaves for her between Kara´s knees, stopping with a few frustrating inches of space still between them. Lena´s mouth is so tantalizingly close. If Kara surged forward, she could devour it, but she wants that mouth to come to her.

“Are we still broken up?” Lena asks.

“Yes,” Kara says because she made Lena sing. Kara had made her stand at the old pub while she sang to her for her anniversary gifts in front of a whole room full of other people no less, and it had been beautiful and sweet and everything that Kara wanted and Lena was terrified, frightened right down into the marrow of her bones.

Lena shakes her head.

“That’s too bad,” Lena says, and god, Kara wants Kara to take her apart. “I only kiss my wife.” She shifts so that one hand is holding both of Kara´s against the bed, the other coming down to brush against her neck, fingers slipping back into her hair, thumb rasping along the sculpted line of her jaw. “How can I possibly apologize?” Asked Kara.

“Kiss me,” Lena pleads.

“I would.” She brushes her thumb across Lena´s lips, and Kara has to close her eyes against the sensation. “But we’re not dating anymore.”

She's such a tease. She's A tease, and Kara loves Lena. Loves her with every single electrified cell in her body.

Kara drags her frustrating tease of a mouth along Lena´s cheek, pulling away just before she reaches Lena´s lips.

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I really am going to break up with you.” Kara tries to glare, but Lena only grins. They’re both very aware of who’s in control of this situation.

“Tell me,” Lena says, tilting Kara´s chin up so she can drag her lips across the stubbled, tender skin beneath. “Tell me,” Lena says again, her nose tracing up the curve of Kara´s jaw to breathe the words into her ear.

“I will never let you sign in front of anyone anymore...I love you and I´m sorry.” Kara gasps as Lena´s teeth graze her earlobe. 

“We’re not broken up. I take it back.” Said Lena.

“Good.” Then Lena´s lips are finally on Kara´s, open and messy and wet, her tongue sneaking out to brush against Kara´s in teasing little licks. Kara rolls her hips forward, seeking pressure, seeking heat, and Lena laughs into the kiss.

Kara whines and Lena´s talented mouth was kissing her, sliding down to kiss happily along the column of Kara´s neck, to nip, to lick into the dip at the base of her throat. 

It’s absolutely incredibly perfect. “Your mouth,” Kara breathes, and she can feel Lena´s smile against her skin.

“Is that what you want?” Lena asks, coming up to look Kara´s in the eye, her own dark with hunger. Kara was glancing down at Lena´s mouth again, pinkened and slick, and it grins at her knowingly. 

Kara can feel Lena watching her mouth, and Lena uses it to echo her own words back at Kara. “Do you want my mouth?”

A shock like lightning forks along Kara's ribs, and she briefly wonders if anyone has ever had an aneurysm from a dirty talk or if she’ll be the first alien case the coroner has ever seen in Cork Ireland. 

“Yes,” she says, nodding furiously, “Rao, yes,” Pushing her wife down into the cushions as she drops to her knees between Kara´s legs.

Lena is grinning when she comes up again for air. “God, Kara, the sounds you make,” she says around the heave of her breath, and then she’s back in control, her hand and her mouth working together to take Kara in deep, and fuck when did she get so god damn good at this, and Kara´s legs quake as all the heat that’s built-in her belly rushes down to pool in the cradle of her hips. 

Lena tightens her grip, makes her mouth a little firmer, and stars begin to burn behind Kara´s eyelids, bright and hot, their breath and the slick sound of Lena´s mouth growing louder in the bedroom, and when Lena picks up the pace, Kara moans.

“Just like that,” Kara whispers, “Just like that,” teetering right on the edge, every nerve in her body electric and singing, and then she’s coming, hard, with tremors that jolt through her from head to toe.

For a few blissed-out seconds, she forgets where she is, but Lena´s body on her brings her back to reality. Kara brings her arms to Lena´s hips to help push down her clothes, eager to get her hands on Lena´s beautiful body.

"Lena...I think...

"I know...your eyes are purple...

"You are here when I wake up?"

"Yes!"

"Promise me!"

"I promise you."

Kara´s hips stutter forward when Lena wraps her fingers around it.

“This feels weird...” Kara says as Lena´s hand starts to move in slow, twisting, torturous strokes, “Relax...”

“I'm trying...” Kara smirks up at Lena. “You’re still ok with this?” Kara asked, beginning to roam her free hand over her wife's body.

“Yes,” Lena whispered arching her back and straightening her neck to give Kara more access. Shoving herself between Lena´s legs she bent down, chests hovering over one another. Her lips crashed into Lena´s and for a moment time stopped. Kara´s lips were hungry and intense against her wife. Lena´s heart began to pound in her chest, her body becoming a puddle underneath Kara. She parted her lips in a moan allowing Kara to graze her tongue. 

Kara tasted sweet and tangy from the wine and it was addicting. Kara started a mixture of sucking, biting, and kissing at Lena´s neck. Her mouth lingered over Lena´s ear without touching and she could feel Kara´s hot breath.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” she whispered into Lena´s ear.

The need between Lena´s legs was growing and she could feel herself thrusting up towards Kara for relief. Her wife snaked her hand behind Lena´s back and in one swift motion lifted and pushed Lena back towards the headboard of the bed. With one hand still on her mouth still roaming the upper part of Lena´s body, Kara started moving her other hand down Lena´s legs and to her inner thighs. Kara was purposefully avoiding where she needed to be touched and it was torture.

“Please,” Lena managed to half wine half-whisper. Lena was desperate now for any friction so she moved her hands to Kara´s back trying to pull her closer.   
She needed to feel her skin.

“Already so wet for me, my love.” Lena could tell she was smirking just from the sound of her voice. Lena had shut her eyes trying hard not to move her hands. 

Her body rippled at the sensation of Kara´s thumb on her clit pressing tight circles as two of Kara´s fingers plunged inside her entrance curling and scraping at her walls.   
Lena could feel herself reaching her climax quickly.

“Please Kara...” she moaned.

“You want to come on my fingers hmm?” Kara asked. She didn’t even let Lena respond before, “I think I will do something else...”

Kara moved quickly, she slid her length along with Lena´s slit coating it in her wetness before thrusting into her wife as she adjusted. Lena didn’t think she’d ever get over the way Kara made her feel when she was inside her. Kara steadied her thrusts, hands gripping the side of Lena´s hips.

“Oh Fuck,” Lena screamed, “You feel amazing.” Kara´s pace started to quicken as she began chasing her release. Lena felt Kara hitting her g-spot and could feel her orgasm starting to rip through her body. Lena started clenching around Kara as she chased Lena´s climax. She could feel that Lena was close too.

With only a few more thrusts Lena was there. Her orgasm makes her whole body shake and convulses from the pleasure. Kara was still thrusting into Lena slowly as Lena came down from her high, clenching around Kara. Lena wished she could touch her to aid Kara in her release but all Lena had was her words.

“God Kara...Faster....”

With Lena´s words, she came inside Lena. Kara hovered over her for a long time as she began to soften inside Lena. Their eyes met, chests heaving, and out of breath.

"I love you so much," Said Kara kissing Lena.

"I love you too." Lena could see that Kara was going to pass out. It happened last time it would happen today. She could see how Kara's eyes were closed. "Sleep well, my love." 

Lena closed her eyes, praying that she was in that bedroom tomorrow morning with Kara.

The next morning Lena woke up. Kara was not in bed. She panicked.

"Kara?"

"Kara?"

Kara runs into the bedroom. "I'm here my love."

"You...

"I´m here I was in the bathroom checking if everything was back to normal...

"You scared the shit out of me!!!"

"I'm sorry...I was just one minute gone." Kara took Lena in her arms.

"Wait...you remember?"

"Yes, everything."

"That´s...

"Shh...we are not talking about any ding dong...don´t get me wrong It was...wow...but I'm okay with my body like this."

Lena laughed. "You dork."

"What are we doing with the bracelet?" Asked Kara.

"We are going to hide it somewhere...after we had the baby we are going to wish me my powers and then...I don´t know..."

"Okay."

"You think...we made a baby."

"I think yes...

"I´m really good...That´s...I...

"Where is my wife...?"

"Sorry...I feel we did well...Mission complete..."

"Your mission right now is to kiss your wife and bring her breakfast in bed."

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Kara smiling.

*****

Four weeks later in Nacional City.

Lena came back home from her appointment with her GYN. She had prepared a little present for Kara on the table for when she came back home from picking up Lori from preschool.

When Kara opened her present she cried, screamed in joy, and was floating around the house.

“Mommy, is Mama okay?”

“Yes, my little sunshine...everything is okay...she's just happy...”

“Mommy you are crying too.”

“Happy tears…” Said Lena hugging Lori.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and last chapter will be a resume of Kara´s and Lena's final adventures.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos.
> 
> Last chapter next week. I´m writing another story the chapters are shorter. Writing a long chapter is exhausting. If you like to read my other fanfic the title is: I will tear down your defense walls with love.
> 
> Thx Vespina.


	11. Saying goodbye was hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Lena saw her future it was hard to say goodbye to her old life.  
> Kara and Lena were not alone.  
> Lena found a family. One that loved her and L-Corp was doing great things to help humanity.  
> The Luthor name was more popular than ever...
> 
> What did it mean for Lena to leave earth and everything she loved behind her?
> 
> Let´s find out...Shall, we...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

9 months later after the happy announcement that Lena was pregnant. 

The baby was born on Christmas Eve.

It was a little wonder and magic as the family told little Lori.

Kara and Lena had a baby girl. Her name was Lilly - Alexandra - Danvers - Luthor.

Lori was the happiest big sister in the universe and this was the best present she ever had.

Everyone was happy for the couple. 

Everything was like Lena had seen in her old future memories. 

No matter what Mr.Myx did or what their past life was. This was now the reality and everything that Kara and Lena wanted was is to be happy.

*****

It was the end of 2026 when Lilly was born. 

Lena was 34 and Kara was 36 years old. They had two daughters, a future life together. What could go wrong?

Lena and Kara worked, had family parties, birthdays and holidays together. They cred and laugh a lot together. They had families emergency at the hospitals when the girls were hurt. Illes and fights. Like every other couple on earth.

Everything was perfect as it should be thought both. 

Lena and Kara had wonderful years together with the girls. L-Corp was the major worldwide company that cured cancer without going through painful treatments.

Kara became a freelance journalist and blogged about L-Corp news, and innovations - And of course, she was more at home with the girls like she wanted to when they moved To Nacional City again.

Lena Kieran Luthor found the cure for the biggest illness in the 21st century and worked on projects to unite planets together with a universal futuristic space portal. 

But soon as Lilly turned 11 and Lori’s 16 years old, Lena was getting much more reserved on showing herself in public. Reporters, Paparazzi, and the employees of L-Corp were speculating if Linda Lee Danvers was an alien or maybe...Supergirl. 

Kara looked like she never changed, She was not getting older.  
This became a problem and stressful for their private life.  
Lena became obsessed with her appearance in public when she was together with her wife. 

Kara knew that was one of Lena´s fears if she would age, but she chose not to leave earth. 

The truth was Kara would always love her, but the media was making their life - To a leaving nightmare. 

Lena's soul and her brain were what Kara loved and admired about her wife, but this was not the point why Lena was acting weird.

Lena gave Kara this amazing life. A family. Love. Everything Kara always wanted in her life. Kara forgot that Lena was still human and she had insecurities like every other human being on the earth. There were days where Lena told Kara that Lillian was always accurate with her style and how Lena had to present herself in public was important.

“Yeah!” That was bullshit number one. Lena didn't want to make Kara feel uncomfortable with the age difference so she asked Lori to be more present at events with her mother.

Kara´s public life as Linda Lee Danvers disappeared. She was not attending any Galas, dinner dates. Lunch breaks in Lena´s office or just simple family appearances for the media. Linda became a ghost.

Kara and Lena shared a lot of difficulties over the last years, but also a lot of tender and happy moments private at home.

Lilly and Lori were their life and as a “Normal” couple with kids, sharing intimacy became secondary, not important anymore for the couple.

Lena told Kara that this relationship was not based on sexual feelings, but started as a friendship.

“Yeah!” Bulshitt number two. Something was wrong both had an excuse not to share intimacy anymore.

Kara didn’t protest to keep peace at home but suddenly everyone was asking the couple if everything was okay.

Kara was happy that Lena felt better after the last ten years of arguing that Kara loved her no matter how she looked or how grampy she was because Lena was looking older.

When Lena turned 46, soon after she was suffering from depressions, and Kara needed to do something. 

Lena slept more in her office or was more flying to meetings around the world. 

Sometimes she didn’t come home for days or weeks. One night Kara had enough of her wife´s midlife crisis. Lena came back from a trip that took four weeks for her to come home

It was time to give Lena her powers before she could be grumpier and more depressed as she already was. Kara never thought the reason was something else.

*****

Kara was more frustrated with her wife’s actions than she was when they were fighting back in the days when Lena found out that she was Supergirl.   
Lori was behaving badly at home. She became like a miniature of Lena´s old days. Parties and fun.  
Lilly was always in her room playing with her computer, and Kara didn’t like at all how things were between her and Lena. Enough was enough.

Kara learned over the years when Lena was hiding things for her it means something was really bad. She had this feeling that Lena was trying to push her away. As she wanted Kara to leave her or maybe she had an affair and that´s what scared Kara the most.

One day Linda stormed at L-Corp. Her mood...Let´s say not very friendly.

"Stacy, where is my wife?"

“Mrs. Danvers - Luthor. Your wife is in her lab.”

“Good!”

“Mrs…

“I don´t care if she has no time...I'm her wife...or is someone with her in her lab that I don´t have any knowledge of?”

“No, Mrs. Danvers. She's working...”

“Witch Lab?”

“Her private lab.”

“Wonderful…Thank you, Stacy,” Said Linda.  
_____

“Lena?”

“Kara?”

“Where are you?”

“Here...something wrong with the girls?”

“Besides that they miss you...!”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, I am mad. What the hell are you doing, Lena. You are here three days in a row again…four the last four weeks we didn't even know where you have been, we didn’t even know where you were gone on a business trip?”

“I…

“Working?”

“Yes!”

“On what?”

“Spaceship.”

“That´s...I knew it...You want to leave me…are you seeing someone else?”

“No don´t be stupid! Kara, don't be ridiculous. We need a spaceship when we leaving.”

“Leaving? I know that we said we were leaving ages ago. But we should have done that when the girls were Little. You did spend ten years finding a cure for cancer. You made a universal portal. You won the Nobel prize. The girls are happy in Nacional City, but at the moment they need you. Lena, you are hiding from us. If you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me, but the girls need you.”

“I love you, Kara. I had...I was...”

“Show me...Lena! I love you too, but we are sleeping in separate rooms for months now. What is wrong with you?”

“Kara, you look the same as always...you have your powers and I´m...”

“And?”

“What do you mean, and?”

“Lena, are you telling me you don´t sleep with me anymore because you feel no longer attractive, that you feel old? What kind of bullshit is this?”

“Human bullshit, Kara. Something that you clearly can´t understand...I'm getting older and the red sun lamps are not...”

“Are you playing the Luthor card on me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is this some old Luthor bullshit? Am a god among human...That´s...”

“Fuck you, Kara. Not everything is about you...It´s my fault, not your fault...Fuck you...”

“Yes...I will fuck myself because clearly, you don't want to do it anymore... month...month...Lena.”

“You didn’t have a problem with that in the past...you are what? Demisexual…Pansexual...I can´t...

“Oh, Rao! You are so...how can a genius like you be so…

“What?”

"Never mind...

…”

“Kara, what are you doing?”

“Something that I had to do when I walked inside this door…

Kara was kissing Lena on her neck. The wife's reaction was strange. Kara found it interesting that Lena wanted her. For a woman who does not want to sleep with her wife, she was excited. Kara unbuttoned her shirt until she found a big scar on Lena's chest.

"Lena? What is this? What happened to you!"

"I..."

"Where's this scar coming from? Did you have heart surgery? When? I knew something was wrong ... I'm the worst wife in the world ... Lena, how are you? Rao, let me see ...

"Kara, I'm the one who hides things, and you ...

"Lena I know you well by now. I´m not mad... I learned not to be mad at you when you hide things from me, I know because you didn't tell me...I fucking knew someday this would be a problem. You knew I would have taken you straight to Ireland to give you your powers if I knew you were ill. You're blaming yourself for staying on earth with the kids here instead of leaving...Rao, I thought you didn't love me anymore ...Lena...I...

"Love, come here ...I love you and the girls more than my life" Lena held Kara in her arms. "I´m feeling better ... but ... our activities could ...

"You don't need to tell me ... I understand ... but you sleep in the bed again. I promise to behave ... Lena, if you ...You need to rest...I want to know what the doctor said and I want you to have your powers..."

"No, the girls are still too young ...

"My, love ... what if you ...Lena are you dying?"

"No, Kara! The doctors are brilliant, Kara. I´m feeling much better. I promise you I´m fine..."

... "

Lena turned 49. Her heart condition was not getting better and she was not fine. Kara had enough, now she was scared that Lena could die. 

She talked with her daughters about their mother's health condition.

Lori was 17 she could understand and Lilly was 13 a genius and she could also understand what it meant if her mommy would wait longer to get her powers.  
Over the years Lena had realized that if she would have the same powers as Kara she would age slower and she knew she could leave longer than Lilly and Lori.   
Longer than her friends and her family. She did forget why the old version of her Kara asked her not to give her her powers back. Lena was human and Illness could be a major factor that she could die but that was life. 

Kara remembered clearly when Lena told her that humans could die anytime, any day. Kryptonians were Gods among humans, she was right.  
It became reality. Lena could die and Kara felt powerless.

With all the shit Lena went through and all the kill orders she survived, this was the last on the list of Kara´s thoughts about how Lena could have died. 

Thank God, the girls could talk with their mom, and tell her it was okay to be sad and to be afraid. Both were human and half Kryptonian. They will leave longer than normal humans but this was not the right moment to be star burn because Lena didn’t want to leave her daughters alone. The doctors couldn’t help her anymore.  
A week later Lena was okay with flying to Ireland. After her daughters were okay that one day Kara and Lena needed to leave earth and leave them alone. Lena gave in.  
Kara told her daughters that she was flying with their mother to Ireland to give Lena her powers. Soon after she would be feeling better. Kara promised the girls to fly back as soon as possible.

Kara called Ruby if she could come to National City for a family emergency. Of course Ruby was glad to help and watch over Lori and Lilly and L-Corp. She promised Kara, she would not call her mother Sam.  
Kara didn't want to ask Sam or Andrea and Eliza was not feeling well enough. Alex and Kelly had enough in their life going on. It would only stress everyone and Lena didn't want that the whole family knew about her heart condition.

Kara just told her family both would fly to Ireland for a short holiday.

Kara and Lena took the private jet to fly to Lena´s birth country.   
She was lying on the cabin bed when the Jet took off. Kara was holding Lena´s hands. Her head was on Kara's chest. She could hear Kara´s heart racing.

"Are you scared?" Asked Lena.

"Yes!" Over the years Kara didn't like to fly anymore. Lena had always feared flying, but Kara became more anxious since she was not using her powers anymore. But this was not the reason today why Kara was scared. They were flying with a medical team in case Lena needed assistance. Flying was not good for her condition and flying with Kara was not possible.

Lena knew Kara was worried. She thought bringing up old memories would relax her during the flight.

"Babe, my Jet is the most ...

"Nope ... you said the same phrase in 2019 over Kaznia ...I had to save our ass before we could fly in that mounting.

"That was not my fault, it was Lex ...

"That little sexy low voice telling me that the old Jet could clean his toilet itself ... the champagne ... sushi ... that little sexy look ...and then you were so sweet...had everything under control...I remember you saying I got this before I flew outside...

"I don´t know what you are talking about?"

"I ... I wanted to tell you my real identity on the Jet when we flew back home, but after what Eve did ... I was so ...and then you were so sweet...and sad at the same time."

"You never told me that...!"

"You were talking nearly crying and I stood behind you. I pulled off my glasses and I had the Supergirl pose and you were talking about lies and betrayal and I ...

"Put your glasses on again..."

"Yeah!"

“I was so scared when the bunker exploded. I ran out of the Jet and then I…

“Hey, I was okay…

“I know, but…

“Shh...try to sleep...when we are home in Ireland I want to walk through the markets and eat in the little pub we love and...do all the things we missed out...maybe we could train your Superpowers and…

“Yeah...I would like to hear your last thoughts…

“Maybe later...I tell you later...sleep. I'm here when you wake up.”

“Kara...I love you so much. I´m sorry I put you through hell again.”

“Shh...No...no...I know why you did it...I was the one that didn’t understand. Bebe...it's okay don´t cry. I just forgot you are human and you opened my eyes. One day I will have to accept Eliza will not be there anymore. I will have to see my sister getting older, die...you were right I never saw the perspective of being human. My heart is human, but my body isn’t...I blended a lot of things away over the years...you know I hate changes...”

“Are the girls going to be fine when we leave for the future?”

“Yes. But for now, we will stay. We are not leaving before we don´t see and have the feeling they are both good without us...when we are ready to leave, we are going to leave...”

“What about L-Corp and…

“Don't worry, I already have a plan. Besides that; Ruby is like Sam...L-Corp will be in good hands.”

“Kara?”

“Shh...sleep.” Kara kissed Lena´s forehead.

Kara was thinking about how she could make Lena feel better when the time will come that both had to leave earth. Not getting old will be the major problem, not for their families but the media and the reporters. Lori and Ruby will have to attend more in the future. Lena and Kara will stay more out of the media attention.

Lori had some of Kara´s powers already. Lilly was showing more each day but Lilly was a genius with an IQ over a normal human being should have. She was more like Brainy, but with Kara´s and Lena´s emotions. There was nothing that Lilly wouldn’t memorize, solve. Lena was scared sometimes. Maybe this was Lilly´s powers combined with some telepathic Kryptonian powers.

Lilly was a living human-computer. And her idol was her mother Lena of course, but also her Grandpa Jor-el, Winn, Brainy, and... Lex.   
That sacred Lena to death sometimes, but she was not Lex, Lilly was not Lex.

Lena fell asleep when Kara sang to her on the Jet and was dreaming about her past life.

The superfamily did spend their summer holiday over the years in Ireland with all the family members.  
Grandmas and Grandpa Jor-el. Alex and Kelly with their kids. Sam and her family. Andrea and her family and also some members of the Legionnaires.  
Brainy and Nia. Winn and Ayla and kids. Monel and Shadow Lass. Saturn Girl and her partner Light Lass. Alya, Winn´s wife was the older member of the Lass family.   
All three were very nice. So Lena decided to invite them all and that was always a surprise for Kara. She didn’t know some of her old friends were coming from the future, but Lena made it possible every time to invite them. Using a portal to move fast true time and galaxies.

Lena was a genius. Jor-el helped her a lot, but it was all Lena. Told Jor-el to everyone. He was proud of his daughter-in-law. Alura was happy that Kara and Lena found a way to have this life together. The love they deserved and a happy end.

Winn´s daughters Mary and Kira were older than Kara´s and Lena´s but they loved seeing all children together. Jupiter was the head of the gang, She was becoming like a miniature of Alex. She wanted to be a police officer in the future. Elisa a doctor and Jemie...well, Jemie was a little heartbreaker. Hoping he will find his way to be what he desires in the future as a firefighter.

James and Lucy had one child Samuel Junior and his footsteps were to become like her Grandpa General Lane.

Ruby was following her mother’s footsteps and told everyone she would take her aunt's place at L-Corp when she was retiring. Josie, well Josie could be as far they were guessing only trouble and a badass. Like Cassandra and Sam were telling everyone. 

Andrea and Russell had just one child. Antonio, he was enough said Andrea. He was a little Don Juan. He was also a heartbreaker and he was in love with his school teacher. Andreas’ father Bernardo was happy about it and he was proud of his Grandson.  
Russell told him this was not going to happen that his son would become a macho. Not now and not later in the future.

“Oh Boy”

J´onn, M´gann, and Malefic came a few days later to spend time with the family. Malefic rebuilt Mars to a great planet and J´onn and M´gann were spending a lot of time-fighting against crime with the American Justice League.

This was a normal family holiday. Kids screaming and playing. Garten party´s a lot of drinks and food for the superfriends army. A fireplace and a lot of old memories.

*****

Kara made her last wishes when they landed in Ireland.

Lena slept two days in a row. Kara never left her side and when she woke up she was feeling much better, but Kara wished also for something else before she destroyed the purple stone.

Kara wished to adapt to Lena's age.

“Kara, why did you do that?”

“Because I love you. Lena, it's nearly 2029, I should look like an old lady by now. 

When I look in the mirror I don't see anything that reminds me of my journey besides my scares that I got from the future and my old memories.

“Kara, I love you with my whole heart, but you...”

“I mean…It's only fear and I want to go out with you again. Dinner dates. Launch in the office...Galas...I was less present over the years...and well...

“You are talking about something else...”

“Yeah...do you know how long it was the last time we´ve been together intimately. You had every excuse to stay longer in your office. It was not only your heart if we're honest. You did spend more time with the girls and everything else only not to be with me alone. I loved all our movie nights and baking cookies adventures in the kitchen.   
I loved talking to you for hours. The last years were the best of my life, but I want my wife back.   
//  
You look beautiful as you are. You don't need to hide anything.  
I understood at one point that your way of thinking will always be human and that's okay because I love your insecurities. It makes me feel better that I´m not the only one with insecurities. I wished us to be equals and that means also in age.  
I wished for something that makes me feel better going out with you on dinner dates. To be honest you had always thought you would have the problem. I was insecure too. I became the best friend again, back to the old routes. I thought people would think of me being married to a beautiful woman scared me. The former president of the United States and me being awkward around you because I was feeling depressed. I was the one hiding, not you.”  
//  
I changed the moment that article came out about you having an affair again with a younger woman. I was the one that wasn't okay with me looking younger than you. Looking like the awkward Kara Danvers that was not able to tell you that she was in love with you. The one that took ages to confess her feelings. You are the most gorgeous woman in the universe and I love you."

"You are still cute when you blush...

Kara took Lena´s hand and made a selfie. “See, now we look perfect together. No one will ever think we are having an affair.”

“You are a dork, Kara Danvers. I love you. I know you did it for me. You can hold a hope speech if you want, but I know you did it for me.”

“Well, I still look sexy, my abs, my ass, and my body clearly didn’t age that much.

“Let me be the judge of that…

“Auch...Lena, you have powers now...please be gentle…

“Oh, fuck did I hurt you?”

“It's okay babe. Before we have...you need to control your powers.”

“How long will It take to control my powers?”

“Well...It took me two years and two months…I had this cat named...

“Kara Danvers, I´m not waiting two years...?”

Kara laugh.

"You...

“It was just fun...”

“You…!” Lena punched Kara´s arm softly. She thought. Kara flew out of the window.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“Auch…

“I´m so sorry…

Kara laugh. Rao...Let´s train you before you kick my ass into space.

Both laugh out loud.  
___________

Lena and Kara were having fun in Ireland. They had enough time to train Lena. She was a quick learner. So one night they decide to fly around and make a stop in the Caribbean Islands apparently.

Alex and Kelly were home sitting on the couch making out with each other when suddenly.

(Breaking news)

“An inhabited small Island in the Caribians overwhelmed by a shock wave and soon after a tsunami washed away the riff from his existence on the geographical maps. Luckily it was uninhabited. 

Kelly and Alex didn't think about the possibility that Kara and Lena were the reason for that.

*****

The years went by and the girls were growing up fast into their own individuals. 

Kara and Lena were happy with the choices the girls were making for themselves, but with all the happiness and all the adventures Lena and Kara had.   
Both knew at some point it was time to say goodbye. Over the past years, Kara and Lena lost Lillian, Eliza. Alura. Bernardo and Jor-el. Everyone around them was getting older.   
Their family and friends were getting older and that was painful to watch knowing one day they will also be gone.  
Lilly became the CEO of L-Corp united with Ruby as her CFO. 

Lori was in politics like her mother. Alex’s and Kelly´s kids became doctors beside Jupiter. She was an FBI Agent. Alberto was the CEO of Obsidian Techs global in London and he has married Josie Arias. Josie became the CFO of L-Corp London. Sam´s and Cassandra's daughter was a personality that was the fact and a badass. She had Antonio in her hands. Everyone was having their own lives. All kids were having their own families. Married with kids.

It was time for Lena and Kara to say goodbye and fly away but not before the big day that was coming. 

Lena had enough time to build a spaceship over the years with the help of Lilly. 

Kara helped Lori over the years with her insecurity about how to behave with the reporters and paparazzi. Her clear in politics was good but she needs to be more like her mother Lena and Kara helped her a lot with how to speak and write her own speeches in front of the cameras.

And today was Lori´s big day. The day that Lena and Kara attended before leaving for the future.

If Lena looked beautiful. Lori was out of this world. 

Any man or woman could have desired to be with her, but Lori was looking for her soulmate. Lori was her Mama´s heart and beliefs. She didn’t have any preferences. 

Lori was open to love.

“My baby, you look so beautiful.” Said Kara.

“Mom? I'm 32 years old...I'm not a baby anymore...and by the way...Paul asked me if you and mom take some pills to stay young and beautiful.   
He's asking me questions about you two. I don't want to lie to him. He asked me if you and mom are...aliens...”

“I know…Mom and I are okay if you are telling the truth...you can say who I was. No lies and now hiding anymore. He will not leave you. He loves you too much.”

“Why are you whispering…?”

“I don't want anyone to hear about, you know....the journey.”

“Mama...We are alone.”

“I´m sorry Lori. I´m sorry we put you and your sister in this dilemma over the years...”

“Mama, no! It´s okay. We talked about this...So, when are two leaving.”

“Tomorrow morning. We can stay any longer. Your aunt is getting older, and everyone else around us...Í should have...chose...”

“No! You could have died Mama, and Mom was dying. No! It's okay. Don´t be sad. I will be there for Lilly, Always, I promise. She's my little sister.”

“No Lory! You are not making this promise. You are not becoming like Aunty Alex. I told you not to, and your mom told you not to. Lilly is not like me a scared teenager that needs her big sister. I know you both hate changes. As long she needs you is okay, but you don't need to be her babysitter. She´s 28 years old!”

“What about the communication of the spaceship? Did uncle Winn said it works?”

“Your Mother and Lilly made sure that we can call you both no matter where we are. We can see each other and call you and Lilly every day.   
If you need help or your sister... we will come back if you two need us.” Said Kara hugging Lori.

“Mama, I´m nervous.”

“You don't need to be. Paul is a very nice guy. We love him. You saw it in his soul the day you met him. I had the same feeling when I met your mother for the first time.   
He's the right one.”

“Okay. Where is mom?”

“She's coming in a minute. She's just looking if everything is okay in the church and if Paul is still waiting in front of the altar. Maybe…

“Mama!!”

“It was fun...I was just making fun...”

“Will you both be happy in the future?”

“Yes, more than you can imagine...We will miss you and your sister a lot..”

“Mom chose the name Ultra woman?”

“Yes!”

“That's...typical Luthor. Ultra...what?”

“I know, but after the little incident in Metropolis with Lois Lane, the name Superwoman was gone.”

“What's your name, Mama?”

“I chose the Matrix. After I came back from the future I had so many new powers. I can shapeshift now and be invisible...”

“Matrix?”

“Yeah!”

“So, Supergirl really died after Crisis…

“Yes, but she found out that she had a beautiful daughter named Lori and that the love of her life was waiting for her. I´m so happy for you, my daughter…

“Mama. My makeup. I´m going to marry in three minutes. Please…

“Here she comes...don't look at your mother or you will start to cry like a waterfall. She's A mess today…and your sister is trying to escape her from too many Huggies.”

…”

“Baby are you ready?” Said Lena.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Wait, she can call you baby?”

“Yes!”

“What?”

*****

The next day before Lori and Pual left for their honeymoon it was time to say goodbye.

Only Alex and the girls were there to say goodbye at that morning.

Lena and Kara said both their goodbyes at the wedding to everyone else, promising to call via communication portal.

It was hard for Lena and Kara to let go, but they had decided this and now it was time for their new adventures in the future.

Lena and Kara thought that the little one was going to cry a lot but it was Lori.

From that moment on Kara and Lena knew that - Lilly was having an eye on her older sister. Who have thought that Lena, Kara, and the entire family were so wrong when they were little. Lilly was Lena and Lori was Kara.

Alex hugged Kara tight. She cried a lot, but she knew she had to let her sister go.

“I love you, Kara. Please try not to kill yourself in the future. Make sure to be brave. Life goes on and one day you will also have to let go of your fears. Don´t think too much...you are going to miss me, but this is life. I want you to promise you will not look when I´m dying...just leave your life and be happy.”

“I love you too...and don't forget to tell Jemie that he doesn't need powers, He's my hero and...Jupiter, tell her that I loved and…Elisa…my little angel...”

“It's okay honey. You told them everything you had to say yesterday.”

Kara and Lena hugged one more time Alex, Lori, and Lilly.

“Be good girls and be your own heroes. We love you both very much...”

“We too...have a safe journey in the future, and tell all we missed them..” Said the girls smiling.

The spaceship took off for the future. Lena and Kara were alone. 

Destination route the 31st century. The United Planets and the Legionaries were waiting for the two to arrive.

“Are you okay, Kara?”

“Yes…

“Alex is there, don´t worry.”

“I´m always worried, Lena. That will never change...”

“I know. That's something adorable about you...Always thinking about the others in the first place...Lilly and Lori will have a wonderful future.   
They have your powers and will age slowly...I was the one that was scared all the time and now you are doing the same...”

“So, are you allowed to tell me now? We left and I want to know...”

“Yes!”

“When is our granddaughter going to be born?”

“Next year…

“Next year, so soon?”

“Yes.”

“That's amazing!!! And Lilly, what about Lilly?”

“She will meet someone…very soon."

“What's his name? 

"She´s a journalist”

“What?”

"Yes...she´s blonde...and has blue eyes. She looks like someone you know...

“Ohhhh, Is she nice...”

“I show you her pictures...”

“Did Winn help you with this future computer…

“No! It was the genius back home. Your little one...but I have forbidden her to watch her future.”

“Lilly?”

“Yes.”

“Wow…Do we need to be worried?”

“No, she will not be like Lex! Look! This is your future daughter in law…

“OMG, she's beautiful…she´s...wait... she´s...looks like...no way...why does she look like...

“Yes...100%...

“I...this is a joke...What? Let´s go back...Lilly...nope. That woman made my life into a nightmare the first year Lena. I mean she was nice but difficult...

“I know...that's what I thought when I saw her picture…Babe chill...she´s not like her grandmother...

…”

“Baby...now that we are alone and the journey is taking a few days we...

“That's how you want to seduce me?”

“It works all the time.”

“Not today. So, you need to explain one thing to me. I´m waiting for you to show me your new power since you came back from the future... your little rainbow powers...”

“Oh, you mean the rainbow power.”

“Yes!”

“Are you ready?”

“I´m ready for years Kara...I saw everything besides the rainbow power...”

“Watch me…Ultra Woman, I bet you can´t do this...

Kara used the colors of the rainbow to make spiking animal figures jumping around. Like an animated show. Lena smiled. She laughed. Kara didn't change a bit. A total dork.

“Did you like it?”

“That's...Now I know why Lori and Lilly had those preferences for Disney movies. They were talking about Mr and Mrs rainbow all the time. Did you put them to bed showing them your rainbow powers?”

“Yes. After you told me that Lori had all those nightmares I was worried. So I used to put her in bed with a little bit of Kara´s new powers. Lilly was running after them...she was adorable.”

“I love you.” Said Kara.

“I love you too...very, very much...”

“So, my wonderful genius...Where is the bedroom.”

“That way…

“Show me…

“Kara…

“Please…

“Give me one second...Miss Eve?”

“Yes, Mrs. Thorul.”

“Red light on...we want to survive this adventure...not destroy this spaceship...”

“Yes, Mrs. Thorul.”

“Eve? Really...Is she everywhere…Lena...really?”

“I told you ages ago that she can see us or hear us, and I want to give her a body. I promised Eve when she died I will bring her back. Darling...please…

“Like the real Eve Tescameker?

“Yes, honey. Winn and Brainy have already prepared everything for the transfer of her brain and she will have her futuristic body.”

“Okay...Well, she's a hero. So, she deserves to be a Ligiornier like we are.”

“So...didn't you tell me you wanted to see the bedroom?”

“Oh for sure…now that I know we have red lamps in here...

*****

The United plants 20 years later.

Kara and Lena were Ligoniers and made the United planets a strong base. They laughed a lot and both had a wonderful life together. 

They cried a lot when slowly their old life in the past was dying. Their daughters became heroes for humans and aliens.

Lori became one of the presidents of the United States of America and had two daughters with Paul. 

Lilly married a famous journalist from New York. Her name was Elisabeth Foster-Grant. Yes, that's why Kara had to look two times at the photo of her future daughter-in-law. 

Elisabeth was Cat´s Grant Granddaughter. Her father was Adam Foster...Lilly and Elisabeth had two boys and had the same life stay as Lena and Kara had.

Lilly became a part-time hero named Ariella and Elisabeth was the next Lois Lane. She had a global media called Daily United.

Lilly and Lori made the name Luthor shine again. Everything was for the force of good. 

Supergirl became a theme again after one of Lilly's sons started to write a comic book about the superheroine that vanished after Crisis. Peter, Kara´s and Lena´s grandchild never wrote that Supergirl died. Her adventures continued in the future. He wrote comics books until he dies very old.

Lena and Kara had a lot of bad news over the years, but that was the price they knew they had to pay.

Lena became the president of the United Planets; she was perfect for the role and Matrix became a mentor for young Ligioniers.

Matrix and Ultra Woman were idols for old and new future generations to come.

They lived happily on the Unit Planets for ages, until one day after years of peace in the universe and galaxies, it was time for them to go home. Kara´s-Zor-EL Home. 

They spend two years together on Krypton. Old, gray, and still in love like the first day they meet. 

The red sun was taking away what was left of their lives. 

"Are you happy my love?"

"Always."

"Goodnight Kara-Zor-el."

"Goodnight Lena Luthor."

Both died on the same night peaceful smiling. Lena and Kara were buried together in a traditional Kryptonian ceremony. 

As Lena and Kara wished they were buried together hand in hand with a golden thread tied together on their wrists.

It was not the house of El or any Luthor symbol to see graved on their space pod.

It was just a simple note: In memory of Kara and Lena. Love, hope, and compassion for everyone.

This was their last adventure together. Floating into space hand in hand with a smile on their faces.

The end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> At some point, it was hard to write this story, and also found a happy end for them.
> 
> Thank you for reading, Vespina.


End file.
